Regreso al pasado
by Amazona Verde
Summary: Harry viaja al pasado para salvar al profesor de pociones, un nuevo sentimiento nace entre ambos.. SSHP 15 capi! No me maten!
1. Default Chapter

REGRESO AL PASADO  
  
//pensamientos// esto es un Severus / Harry, homo fóbicos quedan advertidos:  
  
La Orden del Fénix se encontraba reunida, la tensión en el ambiente era demasiado palpable, Voldemort por fin había caído, todo el mundo mágico celebraba la total derrota del señor oscuro... menos los integrantes de la orden  
  
Y eso se debía a que Severus Snape se encontraba en un sueño mágico, y no uno cualquiera.. un sueño mágico mortal.  
  
Este hechizo Voldemort lo había dirigido hacia Harry, pero el profesor de pociones en el ultimo momento interpuso su propio cuerpo, y fue cuando Harry, furioso al ver que otra persona se había sacrificado por él, por fin pudo vencer Al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado  
  
Y aunque el hechizo es simple de realizar, muy ingenioso también es, la única cura posible es la promesa de amor eterno. (que chorrada mas cursi, bueno ya no interrumpo). El señor Oscuro había investigado los posibles amoríos del niño que vivió, por lo cual dio muerte a una niñita de apellido Chang y por precaución una bruja de padres muggles, mejor amiga de dicho niño.  
  
Harry se encontraba en depresión, su mejor amiga muerta... su amigo devastado por la perdida de su gran amor.. todo era un caos... ¿cómo podían celebrar aquellos magos? ¿cómo podían siquiera sonreír ante tantas perdidas? Enfermos... y sus seres queridos se habían sacrificados por ellos...  
  
Dumbledore pidió silencio a la sala, las miradas eran expectantes - los he reunido aquí para pedir un poco de información...  
  
Todos los presentes lo miraron confundidos... ¿a que se refería con eso?  
  
- ustedes saben en que consiste la cura para el hechizo en el que se encuentra suspendido el señor Severus... ¿algunos de ustedes sabe.... de alguna relación amorosa de este con otra persona?  
  
Guardaron silencio... y fue cuando Remus, dudativo tomo la palabra  
  
-la verdad Albus... el era muy reservado en esos temas... desde Hogwarts en realidad... no creo que lo hiciera publicó.. si es que alguna vez estuvo enamorado...  
  
-todos nos enamoramos alguna vez Remus..-dijo tranquilamente el director  
  
-¿por qué no usamos un gira tiempo y viajamos directamente al pasado?- el pequeño profesor de encantamientos opino  
  
-no lo creo...-dijo Dumbledore detenidamente- no es conveniente.. la persona en cuestión tendría que quedarse algunos meses para averiguarlo... sabes que no se puede hechizar a personas del pasado para beneficios del futuro... y es demasiado arriesgado.. tendría que retroceder hasta su época en el colegio... y como son demasiados años podría quedarse atrapado en la dimensión tiempo-espacio...- Dumbledore suspiro sonoramente- no nos queda otra opción que esperar a que otra solución se presente...  
  
Los presentes al ver que sobraban fueron desapareciendo, Harry se quedo sentado, apretando los puños.. pero una idea.. descabellada tal vez pero la mejor que se le hubiera ocurrido en esos días....parándose de un salto corrió hacia el segundo piso  
  
Con dolor y nostalgia entro a la habitación que había ocupado Hermione antes de la guerra, abrió su baúl y revolviendo un poco encontró lo que buscaba. El giratiempo...  
  
Los siguientes días antes de entrar a su sexto año de colegio estuvo en la biblioteca de la mansión, todos lo dejaron tranquilos.. pensando que quería un poco de privacidad...  
  
El chico moreno por suerte había encontrado un libro muy antiguo, que explicaba con detalle como convertir un giratiempo que solo retrocedía y avanzaba horas, a que cambiara a años.  
  
Con toda la determinación puesta en su mente hizo los hechizos.. se sorprendió de lo bien que había quedado... según el libro entre mas oscura estuviera la arena el giratiempo tendría mejor perfección... la arena era de un negro brillante....muy hermoso en realidad...  
  
Las doce de la noche.... y Harry tomando el valor del que era posible, tomo su baúl y lo redujo para meterlo en su bolsillo...  
  
El pequeño reloj de arena comenzó a girar 1...2...3...4... hasta llegar a mas de 15 vueltas y cuando se detuvo... casi se desmaya de la impresión...  
  
La recamara antes sucia y descuidada ahora se encontraba elegante y limpia... la casa de Sirius... Harry decidió que no era un momento apropiado para observar la mansión... y con la mayor destreza se dirigió silenciosamente hacia la chimenea... para así poder ir al despacho del director...agradeció grandemente a los señores Weasley por haberle dado esos polvos Flu... nunca pensó que los usaría, pero ahí estaba.. frente a la chimenea..  
  
-¡Despacho de Dumbledore!-  
  
Cayo pesadamente al suelo, aunque ya no se rompía los lentes no podía evitar ensuciarse cada vez que viaja por polvos Flu, se dio cuenta que nada había cambiado en ese despacho.. el majestuoso Fénix dormía placidamente en su percha, los retratos de directores eran los mismos aunque se notaba el poco paso del tiempo en los marcos... pero lo que le sorprendió mas fue encontrar a un hombre en piyamas de rayas, con gorro y adormilado al pie de las escaleras...  
  
-joven Potter... ¿no cree que es muy tarde para que lo mande a un castigo para sus travesuras?  
  
-profesor Dumbledore...-  
  
El director cambio su pose a una seria, esa voz claramente era la de un hombre experimentado, sonaba como la de un niño pero si se examinaba a conciencia... se podía oír la tristeza... tristeza que solo se logra con el paso de los años...  
  
-¿quién es usted? Algún pariente de James Potter?-el director aunque calmado estaba a la defensiva  
  
-no... bueno si.. yo...  
  
El anciano vio el cuello del muchacho y abrió los ojos en sorpresa al ver el pequeño reloj... de un negro brillantísimo  
  
-viene del futuro no es cierto?  
  
-si señor.. yo..  
  
-no me diga lo que ha venido a hacer... eso no me concierne... recuerde que a personas del pasado no se les puede hablar sobre cosas futuras  
  
Harry asintió azorado  
  
-quien le hizo el gira tiempo?...-Dumbledore dijo despreocupadamente mientras se sentaba en su escritorio pero la respuesta lo dejo intrigado y sonriente  
  
-yo.. yo lo hice..  
  
-¿y cuantos años tiene?  
  
-acabo de cumplir 16...  
  
-ah... y dígame... ¿cómo se llama?  
  
-Harry... Harry Potter...  
  
El hombre mayor lo observo con mas escrutinio. en realidad el chico era una copia exacta de su pupilo. pero había ciertas diferencias.. el muchacho frente a el tenia una complexión esbelta... piel nívea... // jejeje este muchachito va a ocasionar movimiento de hormonas en todo el colegio...// ojos color verde esmeralda... idénticos a los de una alumna de quinto... //con que este muchacho es hijo de Potter y Evans..// y por ultimo...y lo que mas llamo su atención... fue la cicatriz en forma de rayo...  
  
-¿a que se debe esa cicatriz?  
  
-yo...sobreviví a un maldición... esta cicatriz fue la resultante de que no muriera...  
  
-mm...no preguntare mas, no debo saber muchos datos... ¿cómo le puedo ayudar?  
  
-necesito estar en contacto directo con el señor Severus Snape...  
  
-de Slytherin... mmm. si. es el blanco predilecto de ese grupo de niños... esos cuatro Gryffindor son una barbaridad... pero le dan vida a esta escuela...-dijo el mayor, como recordando las travesuras de uno de sus hijos  
  
-se... se refiere.. a Sirius, Remus y James?...  
  
-esos mismos! Al parecer los conoces, ya eres de mi total confianza.. ¿pero porque esa cara de molestia?  
  
-Peter... el..  
  
-ya te dije que no puedes decir nada... aunque odies a una persona, si en un futuro se convierte en traidora...  
  
-pero... podría evitar.. muchas muertes....  
  
-déjame decirte algo... el destino es algo voluble... pero cada persona ya lo tiene escrito... si evitaras que una persona hiciera algo.. otra ocuparía su lugar.. ¿entiendes?  
  
-si...- Harry quedo un momento en silencio para luego reaccionar alteradamente -necesito que me ayude! Necesito entrar a la escuela! Y..  
  
-tranquilo... si para hacerte entrar hay muchas opciones...lo que me preocupa es que no puedas adaptarte al ritmo de estudios.. .. sexto es un año avanzado... aunque creo que si tu solo pudiste hacer ese reloj tan perfeccionado las clases serán pan comido...  
  
-no... no es por alardear señor...pero yo.. estoy seguro que tengo mas conocimientos que cualquiera de sus alumnos- Harry bajo la cabeza sonrojado, nunca le había gustado resaltar entre los demás y Albus sonrió ante esto  
  
-¿hay algo fuera de lo común que deba saber de usted?  
  
-eh... puedo hablar parsel...  
  
El director lo miro sorprendido y estrechando los ojos siguió con el interrogatorio  
  
-supongo que pertenecerá a Slytherin..  
  
-no... Gryffindor.. pero necesito quedar en Slytherin! Entre mas acercamiento tenga con Snape mejor profesor...  
  
-bien... hará lo que me pides... no se si por suerte o coincidencia la habitación del joven Severus es la única que solo tiene un ocupante, podrá asentarse ahí... será lo mas conveniente.. sobre su identidad.... no podemos decir su apellido real... ¿cómo te suena el nombre de Harry Dumbledore? Pequeño sobrino?  
  
Harry lo miro confundido... pero casi enseguida capto la indirecta  
  
-usted.. ¿haría eso por mi?- detrás de las gafas de media luna una pequeña sonrisa se formo- muchas gracias!  
  
-no hay de que... así no habrá muchas preguntas... vendrás de Albania.... allá ay una gran colonia de magos poderosos ingleses... los cuales tienen estudios privados.. no habrá problemas en cubrirte... eso es todo.. me parece que estas cansado y necesitas descansar...  
  
-si... en verdad le agradezco Albus...-Harry dijo lo ultimo sin pensar y salió del despacho rumbo al piso y habitación que el director le había marcado....esos serian unos largos meses...  
  
CONTINUARA......  
  
Ok... muy corto, horrendas faltas de ortografía.. pero comprendan.. es el primer capitulo.. y a mi no se me dan bien las explicaciones... espero que les haya gustado, ^_~ 


	2. La raíz del problema

REGRESO AL PASADO  
  
CAPITULO 2: La raíz del problema  
  
Harry se sentía nervioso, la cena de selección daría comienzo en algunos momentos, no seria la primera vez que entrara al gran comedor... pero aun así no podía dejar de pensar que su padre y Sirius estarían presentes...  
  
/Harry... recuerda el motivo principal.. tienes que hacer amistad con Snape.../- golpeándose la cabeza suavemente reprendiéndose a si mismo fue a ocupar el ultimo lugar entre la fila de primero... se veía extraño entre los pequeños, aquellos que en un futuro habrían de morir en la pelea contra Voldemort.  
  
El joven de cabello azabache y hermosos ojos esmeraldas no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante las insistentes miradas de los alumnos, claramente se veía que el chico no iría a primero y fue en su turno cuando el director tomo la palabra  
  
-me complace informarles que tendremos a un nuevo compañero en sexto curso, espero que los prefectos de la correspondiente casa a la que le sea asignada se comporten debidamente... eso es todo ¡¡papas con mantequilla a la parrilla!! Están deliciosas... deberían probarlas  
  
/Desde estos años ya anda medio safado de un tornillo?//- Harry no pudo evitar sonreír ante esto, el director tenia una peculiar forma de calmar el ambiente donde se encontraba...  
  
-Dumbledore, Harry?- la profesora McGonagall con menos canas y arrugas pidió a Harry que se sentara en el viejo taburete y colocando el sombrero espero la respuesta  
  
-//veamos... ¡¡POR MERLÍN!! Esto es una blasfemia... el director sabrá de esto.. tu ya has sido seleccionado anteriormente!!!...//  
  
-//no es cierto...en realidad me seleccionaras como en unos 15 o 16 años, vamos.. necesito quedar en Slytherin...//  
  
-//la mecánica no es así.. tu claramente debes ir a Gryffindor... y yo te voy a mandar porque...//  
  
-//¡HE DICHO... a Slytherin!! La ultima palabra la tengo yo...//  
  
-//muchacho mas terco... claro que eres un Potter- Harry parpadeo sorprendido, había usado un bloqueo mental para que el sombrero leyera lo menos posible sus pensamientos- seré un sombrero mágico viejo y remendado... pero no uno tonto... tus facciones, características y hasta valor son idénticos a todos los Potters que han cruzado por esta escuela... aunque puedo ver una clara diferencia en ti... ¿has pasado cosas difíciles no es cierto?- Harry no respondió, solo esperaba la respuesta del sombrero- entonces.. tu lugar será...//  
  
-SLYTHERIN  
  


* * *

  
El comedor quedo en silencio.... y de repente se oyó un fuerte ruido de aplausos, la casa de las serpientes le daba la bienvenida...  
  
Harry cerro los ojos... no podía soportar la cara de desprecio que le dirigieron su padre y su padrino... caminando decididamente paso por los de primero y segundo hasta llegar con los de sexto.  
  
Repentinamente fue jalado por un brazo y casi grita de horror al pensar que Draco también hubiera viajado al pasado... pero había una diferencia, podría recordar esa iris grises con toques azulados. Lucius Malfoy le sonreía de oreja a oreja hipócritamente...  
  
-pero que tenemos aquí...un Dumbledore... nunca había oído de ti... ¿de que parte del país vienes?  
  
-soy extranjero... de Albania...  
  
Harry casi ríe ante la cara sorprendida de Lucius...  
  
-vienes de una buena casta entonces... jejeje yo soy un Malfoy... debiste de haber escuchado mi apellido alguna vez...  
  
-no... en realidad no... la verdad Malfoy... ante mi presencia mis padres solo mencionaban a familias finamente escogidas...  
  
Varios de la mesa voltearon a verlo asombrados... jamás habían visto que alguien hiciera menos a un Malfoy...  
  
-supongo que eres fuerte... ¿en que escalas estas? Yo estoy en la experta...- dijo el rubio inflando su pecho orgulloso, queriendo intimidar con eso al esbelto muchachito  
  
-señor Malfoy... yo... supere las escalas...-una sonrisa burlona con unas risitas de otros alumnos acompaño el comentario.  
  
-y... todos en la colonia donde vives son tan bonitos?- Lucius sonrió triunfalmente al ver las mejillas sonrojadas, había encontrado en ese momento su talón de Aquiles y pensando en esto fue interrumpido por una voz baja y clara  
  
.creo Lucius... que el chico es único... y por tu propio bien dejarías de molestarlo... después de todo es pariente del director...-ojos negros profundos contra esmeraldas brillantes... Harry se topo frente a la raíz del problema....  
  
CONTINUARA.............  
  
Lo se!!! Mega corto.. pero necesito inspiración! Y como que trabajos de química hasta el limite no ayudan mucho ¬_¬.... espero que les haya gustado ¡¡reviews plis!! =^o^= Hasta la próxima  
  


* * *

  
Atte. Amazona verde 


	3. Regreso al pasado 3

CAPITULO 3:  
  
El prefecto de la casa, que resulto ser Lucius lo condujo a su habitación.  
  
-Todas las habitaciones de Slytherin son de dos personas... aunque Severus siempre ha tenido una habitación exclusiva... en la elección de nuestro año no fue par...  
  
-puedo deducir eso Lucius...-Harry le hablaba fríamente, no negaba que era sumamente atractivo pero... le causaba asco... al saber todas las atrocidades de las que seria personaje principal en un futuro...  
  
Por otro lado el chico de cabellos platinado se deleitaba con el muchachito de ojos esmeralda y complexión esbelta... era el primero que no lo miraba sin ningún tipo de atracción en la mirada... todo un reto...y el lo ganaría...siempre lo hacia... (me encanta este tipo! =^-^=)  
  
Fue acercándose sigilosamente por la retaguardia de la pequeña figura agachada sobre su baúl...  
  
-pero dime joven Dumbledore.. que fue lo que mas te gusto de este... plantel educativo?- una de las manos de Lucius paso por la cintura de Harry abrazándolo, mientras la otra acariciaba el abdomen por encima de la tela...-me encantas como tiemblas a mi contacto pero....  
  
-claramente...-Harry fue calmándose //después de todo va ser igual durante todos estos meses no? debo acostumbrarme... vaya lógica conformista la mía//- el alumnado es el que mas.. desfavorece a esta escuela... aunque son unos pocos... son tal pálidos... se ve que no trabajan verdad?-la voz de Harry al decir esto sonó sumamente tierna y dulce, cosa como contradictoria si lo mirabas a los ojos.  
  
Lucius se separo de el al instante... estaba como en una especie de shock.. //como puede ser? ¡¡me han dado un desaire!!//  
  
-cuídate niño.. que Lucius Malfoy te ha marcado...  
  
-jajajajaja!.... créeme.. cosas peores me han marcado.. y un niño mimado como tú no preocupa demasiado...  
  
-tendría mas cuidado... podría enviarte un maleficio...-los ojos grisáceos brillaban con verdadero peligro  
  
-y yo te aconsejaría algo... no te metas conmigo... se tantos hechizos como tu nunca aprenderás por el resto de tu vida... imbécil...-Harry se sorprendió a si mismo diciendo eso, pero todo ese odio acumulado estaba saliendo a la luz... y no podía detenerlo...  
  
Lucius levanto la varita pero se detuvo al instante... esos brillantes ojos esmeralda... ya no brillaban como antes... estaban...estaban oscuros... -tu has matado a alguien...-no era una pregunta.. sino un a confirmación....  
  
-Expelliarmus!-una tercera persona había entrado, con pelo negro, ojos oscuros y piel cetrina tenia dos varitas en sus manos  
  
-creo... que no recuerdas el nivel de magia del joven Dumbledore...  
  
-no te metas en esto Severus!  
  
-me meto porque no quiero ver tu sangre en mis sabanas... es muy desagradable ver tantos manchones aristocráticos...-sonrió burlonamente y con un simple hechizo lo mando a afuera con todo y varita  
  
-ufff!! Gracias... ese tipo estaba acabando con mi paciencia... es muy persistente verdad?  
  
-si.. tendría cuidado.. nunca deja algo a medias...  
  
-si bueno.. ¡mucho gusto! Soy Harry Po... Dumbledore... pero puedes llamarme Harry el apellido de mi... de mi tío es un poco incomodo cuando medio mundo sabe quien es...-las pequeñas mejillas se sonrojaron y Severus sonrió...  
  
-soy Severus Snape.. igual puedes llamarme Severus... aunque no soy muy apto para charlas.. prefiero estar en silencio...  
  
-mm... no importa... me vendría bien eso, mis antiguos compañeros de estudio eran unos escandalosos...-Harry hizo una mueca divertida- aunque eran buenos tipos.. ahhh....-repentinamente se hecho sobre la cama a todo lo ancho mientras cerraba los ojos y pequeñas lágrimas se formaban en ellos...-que en paz descansen...  
  
El mas grande no dijo nada y observo como de repente la antigua alegría de su inquilino retornaba a su rostro  
  
-¿y cuales son tus materias favoritas?-Harry miraba muy emocionado a su futuro profesor... //wow! Nunca pensé que llegara este día... ¡¡¡platicar con Snape sin ningún tipo de insulto de por medio!!!//  
  
-pociones y Defensa contra las artes oscuras...-dijo mientras sacaba algunas cosas de su baúl  
  
-Defensa es mi favorita... yo creo que después esta encantamientos y transformaciones.. pociones se me hace interesante.. pero no tengo mucha paciencia en ese tipo de cosas... soy un caso perdido... aunque se me da regular- se apresuro a añadir para que el hombre frente a él no pensara que era un idiota o algo parecido.  
  
-pues... a mí no se me da bien transformaciones... creo que es algo sin significado... si quieres una mesa... sólo cómprala ¿por qué convertir un orangután en un reloj de bolsillo?  
  
-bueno.. esas son transformaciones primarias.. pero imagínate... esa rama de la magia hace los gira tiempos, los relojes del pasado, presente y futuro... además de que puede convertir a las personas en animales! Algo muy útil si quieres pasar desapercibido...-  
  
-se nota que tienes experiencia en el tema... ¿cómo puedes saber todo eso?  
  
-... varios conocidos han pasado por ello....  
  
El chico de cabellos oscuros lo miro por un momento evaluando sus gestos y mirada... luego se acostó lentamente en la cama  
  
-eres demasiado inocente para mentir... y espero que el apellido Dumbledore te de la cuartada necesaria... después de todo.... ¿tienes buenas intenciones verdad?-a un movimiento de la varita las cortinas verdes con bordes plateados se cerraron a su alrededor... dejando a un confundido muchacho de piel aperlada sentado en la otra cama...  
  
Hola! Ok.. se preguntaran.. ¿cómo se pudo dar cuenta tan rápido? No crean que sospecha demasiado... solo lo básico, osease "tu no eres un Dumbledore, a mi no me engañas ¬_¬"... jejejejeje.. ¡tenia que darle algo de crédito! Para mi Sevy es el hombre más inteligente... y pues tenia que notar algo particular ¡un algo que los demás no! jejejeje creo que ya me emocione demasiado.. sobre el parecido de James con Harry lo tomare como uno de los temas en el sig. Capi... ahora sólo lo empiezo.. se supone que esta cansado.. pero claro no se salvara del interrogatorio de media escuela =^o^=  
  
Adieu...  
  
Atte. Amazona Verde 


	4. Ángeles y demonios

REGRESO AL PASADO 4  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
-¡Dumbledore! Despierta!... Faltan veinte minutos para la primera clase...  
  
-¡¿Qué!? Oh no! Ron! Snape me va a matar!- Harry salió rápidamente de las cobijas calientes que lo tapaban dirigiéndose al supuesto baño de la torre de Gryffindor, y cual fue su sorpresa al solo encontrarse con una puerta de armarios, el ambiente no era cálido... no oía a sus espaldas las risas amenas de sus compañeros ...  
  
-¿Por qué te mataría Harry?- Severus hablaba con apremio en la voz  
  
-eh?- el chico de ojos color esmeralda puso a trabajar a toda prisa su cerebro recapacitando al ver donde se encontraba  
  
-te pregunto... ¿por qué habría de matarte?, me refiero... me mencionaste al despertar...-a estas alturas el chico de nariz aguileña lo miraba con sus oscuros ojos entrecerrados  
  
-Tuve... tuve un maestro particular que nos daba clases a mi a mis amigos... Snape era su apellido...  
  
-¿En serio?... dudo mucho eso...los Snape somos de una familia de renombre, me habría enterado si alguno de mis parientes estuviera en una colonia tan prestigiosa como la tuya...  
  
-no se lo digas a nadie!- pidió Harry mintiendo- todo esto es secreto, una vida depende de esto... //bueno eso si es verdad ¿su pellejo es el que tengo que salvar no?// - agrego seriamente  
  
-no diré nada.. no soy un soplón pero.... ¿qué tantas cosas escondes?- dijo el hombre mientras daba vueltas alrededor del chico- tienes un aura poderosa, inteligente... valiente... algo no muy cuerdo con un Slytherin... pero...-en ese momento termino su examinación para pararse frente a él- tienes un alma demasiado inocente...- termino sonriéndole, acción que tomo desprevenido a Harry y, sin quererlo, se puso tan rojo como una amapola  
  
Severus cerro los ojos mientras suspiraba largamente //Por merlín! Jamás había visto a una criatura tan hermosa... necesitaba protección... ¿cómo se le ocurría a ese vegete dejar que entrara a esta casa? ¡querrán violarlo cada 5 minutos!//- es mejor irnos....-dejo que Harry pasara primero por la puerta- ven, yo te enseñare lo que tienes que hacer...  
  
Mientras caminaban Severus escuchaba escéptico el relato de Harry, de cómo había montado un hipogrifo para evitar que un amigo saliese lastimado  
  
Su primera clase fue Defensa Contra las artes oscuras y fue claro que Harry no era bueno en ellas ya que se cohibía y se hacia un ovillo en su asiento  
  
-En la clase de hoy haremos un repaso de todos los cursos (una pequeña pesadilla... créanme)... falta solo un año para sus ÉXTASIS y deben estar preparados... por lo menos no reprobaran la parte teórica... ¿cierto Gryffindors?.. aunque no podría decir lo mismo de los Slytherin....  
  
La parte de los leones comenzó a reír a carcajadas y Harry solo golpeo su cabeza contra el escritorio ¿acaso... no importara la casa en la que estuviera... tendría a un maestro que siempre le haría la vida imposible?  
  
-ahhhhh ¿pero que tenemos aquí? Un nuevo Slytherin...-Harry sabiendo que se referían a él levanto su rostro dignándose a ver a su nuevo profesor y le sorprendió ver lo joven que era.  
  
Con su cuerpo musculoso //jugaba Quidditch...// rostro amable aunque ahora mostraba burla, cabello castaño y unos ojos azul que le miraban asombrados... y Harry no supo la razón...  
  
El maestro observo la lista y después dirigió su vista a sus alumnos predilectos –Potter... ¿este chico no es pariente tuyo?-  
  
James volteo su rostro hacia el que casi se hacia su doble mientras negaba con la cabeza- no señor, jamás lo había visto... solo se que es un Dumbledore...  
  
-profesor Longbottom- una chica pelirroja al lado de James levanto la mano- ¿qué era lo que iba a preguntar?  
  
Harry dio un brinco casi imprescindible al lado de Snape ¿Longbottom?.. ¿acaso el padre de Neville tenia un hermano?... porque claramente ese no era el señor que había visto en la fotografía que Ojoloco le había mostrado en la mansión de Sirius...  
  
-ah! Es cierto señorita Evans...  
  
Ahora fue Lucius quien levanto la mano  
  
Harry noto que ese era un caso muy particular ya que todos, aun los mismos Slytherin lo miraban asombrados  
  
-¿señor Malfoy? Acaso su aristocrática presencia se digna a consultarme algo?- sarcasmo con odio podía apreciarse en la voz del hombre  
  
-no se preocupe profesor, estos casos no se repetirán constantemente... dado el nivel de enseñanza que tiene... además no es sobre mi del que quiero hablar.. sino de nuestro nuevo... compañero...  
  
Tanto Severus como Harry fulminaron con la mirada al rubio, Severus por molestar al tierno pequeño y Harry por meterlo en problemas en su primera clase.. ¡¡y enfrente de sus padres!!  
  
-en serio?- Harry se sumió en el asiento, pareciera que esos dos se hubieran unido para estar en su contra- ¿y que tiene que decir de su nuevo compañero?  
  
-bueno... el viene de una prestigiosa colonia de magos...le da pena decirlo... pero me confió que rebasa el nivel promedio... deberíamos aprender mucho de él ¿no cree?-  
  
Harry se sonrojo como un tomate //genial! Si no hago lo que me pide este maestro pareceré un tonto... pero si lo hago todos se me quedaran mirando y no estaré desapercibido...//  
  
-dime muchachito... ¿qué hechizo es.... para tu parecer... el mas útil es esta materia?...  
  
-no sabría decirle profesor... depende en la situación en la que se encuentre el individuo...-Harry contesto con una voz muy segura y fuerte, Severus se sorprendió por la fortaleza que emanaba en ese momento su compañero  
  
-cierto Dumbledore... entonces cambiemos la pregunta... ¿qué hechizo le ha salvado mas la vida?...  
  
-en defensa o duelo?  
  
Algunos Slytherin rieron, todos sabían que el profesor de DCAO era muy exacto cuando cuestionaba y ahí estaba el nuevo, poniéndolo en aprietos  
  
-defensa...  
  
.-el patronus corpóreo profesor  
  
-¿sabes hacer un patronus corpóreo?-los mormullos abundaban en la sala, en los leones de recelo y en las serpientes de admiración- ¿por qué no lo pruebas ahora?  
  
-dijo que solo seria teoría profesor-. Snape se había levantado de su asiento  
  
-nadie pidió su palabra señor Snape ¡10 puntos menos para Slytherin!, por favor, muéstrenos su gran habilidad...-una sonrisa socarrona apareció en la cara del mayor  
  
Harry se puso de pie al lado de su ahora nuevo amigo –no te preocupes....- la voz del chico cambio a una mas profunda mientras apoyaba de manera amistosa su mano en el hombro de Severus  
  
Este solo asintió tomando asiento, tenia que admitir que estaba totalmente interesado en el patronus corpóreo, un hechizo solo realizado por magos especializados...  
  
Harry cerro los ojos //recuerdo feliz... la muerte de Voldemort.....// poco a poco va elevando el brazo //como caía fulminado al suelo// un hilillo de plata salía de su varita... //como eran liberadas las almas en pena....//  
  
-EXPECTRO PATRONUM!  
  
Un hermoso ciervo salió de su varita dando vueltas por el aula para sorpresa de todos, el magnifico animal se paro amenazadoramente frente a Lucius y tras tirarlo de su asiento desapareció en una nube de humo  
  
-diez puntos para Gryffindor...-los jóvenes con bordado escarlata miraron a su profesor escépticos- pero treinta menos por atacar a su compañero...  
  
-no lo ataque.- dijo tranquilamente el ojiverde  
  
-disculpe que lo contradiga joven Dumbledore pero... ¿desde cuado el termino atacar cambio? Que yo sepa el usar un hechizo no curativo a un compañero es atacar....  
  
-mi patronus esta entrenado para ir hacia donde se encuentra el mayor peligro... Malfoy tiene rastros de magia oscura y lo único que hizo el hechizo fue ir hacia la fuente mas sobresaliente...  
  
-esta bien! Entiendo.... los treinta puntos serán agregados... y... felicitaciones por su excelente patronus Dumbledore...-en ese instante sonó el timbre de cambio de clase  
  
Harry salió rápidamente seguido muy de cerca por el chico de cabello negro y ojos de igual color, su cara estaba totalmente sonrojada y avergonzada  
  
-Harry! Espera....- Severus lo tomo por el hombro y si no fuera por la situación ahí mismo se echaría reír  
  
-por Merlín... mi primer día y ya arme tanto barullo...- Harry suspiro con aire derrotado- lo único que hago es atraer problemas... y luego para el colmo! Creo haberme librado de un odioso profesor y ¡PUM! Me consigo otro.. y ahora con esto estará ensañado conmigo...  
  
-no creas todo lo que ves... el profesor Longbottom es una persona muy justa, si odia a los Slytherin... y mucho... pero es justo con nosotros... dentro de lo que se considera humano claro...  
  
Harry sonrió recibiendo una igual respuesta... y se pregunto seriamente como ese chico se habría convertido en un afamado mortifago...  
  
La próxima clase era Criaturas Mágicas, como el moreno estaba demasiado alterado fueron los primeros en llegar y Harry se contento de ver al semigigante  
  
-ah! Tu eres el pariente de Dumbledore verdad?-Hagrid sonrió simpáticamente y Harry le devolvió el saludo  
  
-no deberías hablar con él...-le aconsejo en un susurro Severus- esta un poco tonto...  
  
-claro que no, Albus dice que es una persona muy buena...  
  
-si es persona claro....  
  
Harry lo miro molesto  
  
-que?- Severus arqueo una ceja  
  
-porque juzgas de esa manera a los demás?-había reproche en su voz- aun si fuera algún tipo de "semigigante" no tendría nada de malo...  
  
El mayor iba a protestar pero un chillido muy fuerte proveniente del bosque prohibido les hizo voltear, Hagrid venia con una caja llena de lo que parecía ser pollos deformes  
  
-bueno muchachos, pronto vendrá su profesor de criaturas mágicas a darle sus clases... ¿no son preciosos?  
  
-que son esas cosas deformes?-Severus los observaba de pies a cabeza intentando darles forma...- bueno.. eso son los ojos...  
  
-son crías de hipogrifo- dijo Hagrid embelesado mientras acariciaba la barbilla de uno de ellos...-no los vayan a maltratar, se distinguen por la buena memoria que tienen... todo lo aprenden de bebés...a todos les he puesto nombre, menos a este... no lo se... tiene que ser algo especial... no quiero que se moleste después por un nombre que no sea bonito...  
  
Severus miro incrédulo al hombre ¡¡si nisiquiera podían entender el lenguaje humano esas cosas parecidas a un pollo!!  
  
-Buckbeak? (N/A: no me acuerdo como se llama!!! U.U)-opino Harry  
  
-ese nombre es perfecto! Dime como te llamas?  
  
-Harry...  
  
-ah... mucho gusto...-callo al oír risas provenientes del castillo- bien, mejor te vas, no querrás que tus amigos te vean conmigo.-dijo un poco triste señalando el emblema de Slytherin  
  
-me importa poco lo que opinen...  
  
-muchas gracias muchacho...-dijo desacomodándole el cabello- pero de todas formas los dejo ¡tengo que encontrar algunas zarigüeyas para estos bebés!- dijo entusiasmado...  
  
-se ve que el tipo tiene obsesión con criaturas letales verdad?  
  
-deberías verlo con dragones...  
  
-dragones?  
  
-ehhhh si! Me refiero... ¡imagínate como se pondría! Si tuviera una cría de dragón... jejeje-Harry dio media vuelta ante la mirada escrutadora de su compañero //bien hecho Harry! Embárrala mas si es posible....//  
  
La clase transcurrió muy amena, el profesor les dio toda la hora encargándoles solo alimentar a las crías de hipogrifo con las ratas que Hagrid había capturado, tarea que las chicas no estaban del todo dispuestas a hacer...  
  
Lucius miraba al hipogrifo a sus pies y el pedazo de carne a su lado... el pequeño lo miraba enojado, como culpándolo de todas sus desgracias... y de un puntapié lo mando lejos de él...  
  
-oye! Es muy pequeño, no lo trates así...-una chica pelirroja le reclamaba hincada en el suelo mientras levantaba con cariño al pequeño pollito que gorjeaba con dolor  
  
-y quien me dirá que hacer?¿ tu? Una asquerosa sangre sucia?  
  
-estoy orgullosa de mis padres ¡aunque no sean magos! Por lo menos ellos no son unos asesinos...  
  
-calla atrevida!-de un empujón en el hombro la mando al suelo, provocando que los Slytherin rieran y los leones se acercaran rabiosos  
  
-Malfoy...-James desfundo su varita dispuesto a defender a Lily- veras como... ah!  
  
Lucius al igual que Lily se encontraba en el suelo, muy aturdido y su sorpresa se hizo mayúscula al ver quien tenia la varita levantada contra su pecho  
  
-no es de caballeros el empujar a una dama Malfoy...-Harry tendió con amabilidad su mano hacia su madre que totalmente avergonzada acepto, con dificultad se puso en pie, al parecer se había torcido un tobillo  
  
-como te atreves! Es una Gryffindor! Y una sangre sucia!  
  
-y una muy linda por cierto- Harry se agacho y comenzó a masajear el tobillo lastimado- ¿te duele aquí?  
  
Un asentimiento de cabeza y un gesto de dolor fueron sus respuestas  
  
-reparo enmendo!-la chica movió su pie y suspiro con alivio, el dolor había desaparecido por completo  
  
-estas eligiendo las amistades equivocadas Dumbledore... un comportamiento poco Slytherin... me pregunto ¿qué diría el señor oscuro en tu presencia?- los Gryffindor ante el nombramiento de este se taparon la boca mientras varias chicas gritaban asustadas  
  
-que se vaya al demonio Voldemort.-todos ahogaron un grito ante la normalidad con la que pronuncio el nombre del principal enemigo de la comunidad mágica- pero ahora me pregunto.. que hace un prefecto diciendo y haciendo todo este tipo de espectáculos?  
  
Lucius lo miro con odio y dando media vuelta se alejo a grandes zancadas, prefería dejar por el momento las cosas así, no era conveniente perder todas las ventajas que poseía un prefecto  
  
-gra... gracias...-Lily le sonrió y Harry correspondió al saludo con sinceridad, le daba mucha alegría el ver que su madre no lo repudiaba  
  
-te agradecemos el que hayas ayudado a uno de nosotros Dumbledore...-Remus Lupin, el prefecto de Gryffindor se acerco a ellos  
  
-pero eso no quita que seas un Slytherin...-Sirius había dicho lo que pensaba y muchos estuvieron deacuerdo con él  
  
-es cierto! Muy cierto...-un pequeño con nariz de rata asentía vigorosamente  
  
-se a que casa pertenezco... pero también se cuales son mis ideales... solo recuerden algo... entre los ángeles se hacen demonios... y entre los demonios se hacen ángeles...-dando media vuelta y tomando la misma dirección que Lucius, Harry trasplano hasta el castillo con un muy pensativo Snape a su izquierda... pensativo al analizar las palabras dichas... palabras que dejaron a unos Gryffindor muy sorprendidos y confundidos...palabras que dejaron a un chico muy atemorizado de ser descubierto...  
  
CONTINUARA......................  
  
Weeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!termine el cuarto capi! Jejejeje espero que les haya gustado ¡manden un review! Hasta la próxima! ^_~  
  
Atte. Amazona Verde 


	5. Entre mantícoras y acromantulas

CAPITULO 5: ENTRE MANTÍCORAS Y ACROMANTULAS  
  
//pensamientos// parsel  
  
Los días pasaban y Harry sin proponérselo se hizo famoso entre las casas, era un chico muy simpático y aunque era de Slytherin la mayoría ignoraba o olvidaba esto, pero lo que mas impactaba no era su casa, o su belleza, ni siquiera su carisma... lo que mas llamaba la atención era ver quien era su mejor amigo... el chico mas huraño de Hogwarts... solamente sonreía a una persona... y ese era Harry.. no podían entender como estos dos se complementaban tan bien, todo un misterio...  
  
Y Severus tuvo miedo... ese pequeño niño le había pegada demasiado fuerte... y a lo que temía, era de si mismo.. ¿cómo una persona como Harry se podría interesar en él?... no tenia ningún atractivo visual que atrajera... y por si fuera poco por ahí murmuraban que el pequeño hacia poco que había entrado en la lista de chicos mas deseados de la escuela...  
  
Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Amos Diggory, Lucius Malfoy, Jeremías Patil y Harry Dumbledore encabezaban la lista... y eso.. no le gusto nada...  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Era un nuevo día, los estudiantes conversaban tranquilamente, o eso parecía a simple vista  
  
-ahhhhh pero Dumbledore. ¿por qué te resistes tanto?...-Lucius se inclino hacia el mas pequeño en un claro gesto de seducción.  
  
Harry solo giro sus ojos al techo, al principio no podía negar que ese tipo de comentarios y movimientos que hacia Malfoy le ponían en extremo nervioso pero ahora... hasta se le hacia repetitivo....  
  
-me aburres Malfoy...-Harry bostezo descaradamente en la cara del rubio  
  
-¿en realidad quieres que te divierta?-una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el rostro de Lucius para un desconcertado Harry  
  
-te lo advierto Malfoy...-  
  
-¡pero si ha llegado mamá Snape! ¡que miedo!-  
  
Los de Slytherin rieron a carcajadas ante el comentario  
  
Harry apretó los puños pero una mano tranquilizadora sobre su rodilla lo hizo desistir  
  
-no piensas contestarme Harry?-la voz del muchacho de ojos grises había cambiado a una melosa  
  
-creí que los animales no entendían el lenguaje humano Malfoy...  
  
Los Gryffindor, pendientes de la conversación ahora fueron los que rieron  
  
Odio se podía ver a simple vista... esmeraldas contra pupilas tormentosas.. eso no presagiaba nada bueno...  
  
-Su atención jóvenes!-la pequeña riña se amortiguo por el anuncio de la profesora de astronomía, Celeste- solo quiero decirles a los alumnos de sexto año... que mañana por la noche será perfecto para aplicar los conocimientos astronómicos que hemos aprendido... necesito que lleven solamente un mapa de las constelaciones debidamente detallado y su varita... no lleven mas de la cuenta porque entraremos al bosque prohibido...-  
  
Los pocos alumnos que no prestaban atención la pusieron de inmediato, era muy poco usual que entraran a esa parte de los terrenos  
  
-estaremos en el área de reposo de los unicornios... por lo que les pido... si alguno de ustedes ha practicado magia oscura o tiene demasiada energía negativa en el cuerpo.. vayan a la enfermería... allá les darán una limpia.. ¡esto es sumamente necesario! Los unicornios se ahuyentan con ese tipo de magia.. y atraen a bichos que mejor seria no nombrar...quedando todo aclarado los espero una hora después del anochecer en las puertas de los cerdos alados...-la profesora termino tomando asiento... y el director que estaba de pie escuchando atentamente el discurso de la profesora sonrió al alumnado  
  
-muy bien.... ¡y que siga el postre! Les recomiendo la carlota... un postre muggle excelente... es el único frío señor Lewis...-añadió al ver la cara confusa de un alumno cercano  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
-¿estas seguro Fausto? No quiero errores en el plan...  
  
-estoy seguro mi Lord... mi hijo Lucius me ha confirmado que harán una visita al bosque prohibido...  
  
-perfecto... es mejor tomar precauciones... esos niños están muy cerca de graduarse... no me conviene tenerlos de enemigos en un futuro.. como unos malditos aurores... ya saben las reglas.. no toquen a nadie con el símbolo de Slytherin...  
  
vamos Nagini...- una víbora, no mas larga de dos metros se acerco a Voldemort- pequeña... es hora de que pruebes presas mas grandes...  
  
**************************************  
  
-seguimos sin entender que es lo que quieres hacer Harry... –un chico de anteojos con ojos color avellana le preguntaba a otro, que, si no fuera por las esmeraldas que portaba se haría pasar por su gemelo  
  
-pero si esta muy claro pa.. James...-Harry solo apresuro el paso hacia los terrenos, ya atardecía y le preocupaba que alguno de los profesores dieran con ellos  
  
-lo que no esta claro es el porque trajiste a ese cerdo de pelo grasiento....  
  
-Sirius!-Remus y Harry habían empujado al mismo tiempo al muchacho de ojos azules en forma de reprimenda  
  
-claramente... he venido aquí porque Harry necesita a alguien con cerebro Black...siento decirte que tu no cumples con los requisitos...  
  
-miren...-dijo James- tu me caes muy bien Harry, en serio pero a nosotros no nos gusta para nada la compañía de Snape..  
  
-ejemp!  
  
-esta bien... ni a mi ni a Sirius nos gusta la presencia de Snape... solo pido que este no nos dirija la palabra y yo controlare a Sirius de que haga idioteces  
  
-oye!...-Sirius de estar mirando desconfiadamente a Severus había cambiado a una mueca indignada hacia su mejor amigo  
  
-una especie de tregua?-pregunto Harry dudoso  
  
-por mi esta bien...- el joven de ojos negros tomando su barbilla  
  
-y que es lo que exactamente venimos a buscar en el bosque prohibido?-Remus miraba constantemente hacia atrás, al ser prefecto tenia cierta carga de conciencia  
  
-venimos por un hongo especial...  
  
-toda una comitiva de cinco personas para solo conseguir un par de hongos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Sirius abrió desmesuradamente los ojos...  
  
-si... pero son unos hongos muy especiales.... son hongos caliates....  
  
-existen ese tipo de hongos en el bosque?-Severus pregunto muy sorprendido  
  
-¿y para que quieres esos hongos?-James miraba confuso a los únicas personas que podían darle una respuesta, es decir, Harry, Severus y Remus..  
  
-bueno, estos hongos..-comenzó Remus  
  
-ignorante! Tienen propiedades mágicas muy elevadas! Son casi imposibles de conseguir por lo curativos y raros que son...-comenzó Severus en un tono desesperado  
  
-tranquilo.. quedamos en un acuerdo...-Harry casi de inmediato causo un efecto somnífero en su amigo con esas palabras  
  
-pero...pero... creí que solo crecían del excremento de la mantícora....y... también se... que ese excremento sirve para delimitar su territorio..-dijo Remus lentamente  
  
Todos guardaron el aliento...  
  
-ahora entiendo la comitiva de cinco personas... ¿pero no serán necesarias mas?....-Sirius no pudo evitar tragar saliva  
  
-si quieren pueden regresar... no quiero que entren con medio.. no es bueno cuando es el bosque prohibido...  
  
-con esas palabras los tres Gryffindors alzaron el pecho con orgullo  
  
-nosotros...  
  
-jamás...  
  
-sentimos miedo... aunque la madre de Sirius es una ecepción –termino James seriamente  
  
-y de que utilidad serán esos hongos?-Remus sopesaba las causas y no encontraba el porque  
  
-me he enterado...-comenzó Harry vacilando- que Voldemort...tiene una mascotita sumamente venenosa... es una especie de las raras serpientes mágicas de la India...  
  
Un pequeño silbido de James y Sirius se dejo oír y Harry, sin prestarles atención siguió relatando  
  
-y les pido...que lo que les diré no se lo comenten a nadie.... nisiquiera Severus lo sabe....  
  
-tu solo dilo Harry, nuestras bocas son una tumba ¿no es cierto chicos?- todos asintieron y Harry recupero el valor que hacia unos segundos había perdido  
  
-bueno... esta serpiente cuando muerde es casi imposible de curar a la victima, no porque no exista un antídoto conocido... pero como la mayoría de las veces este es suministrado después de 30 segundos....-todos lo miraron espantados ¡¡¡si 30 segundos era muy poco tiempo!!!-el antídoto ya no puede combatir al veneno... pero estos hongos... pueden combatirlo hasta después de un minuto...  
  
-estas muy bien informado Harry...-dijo James en un susurro  
  
-tiene ventajas el ser sobrino de Dumbledore...pero eso no es todo...ufffffff....bien....- Harry movía casi desquiciadamente las manos contra su túnica, mirando de reojo a sus compañeros  
  
-ya te dijimos que de aquí la información no sale Harry!-Sirius lo miraba con demasiada curiosidad  
  
-ah! Se me olvidaba... no quiero que le comenten esto al otro merodeador.. a Peter....-Harry los miro a los ojos  
  
-¿qué es lo que traes contra el enanito?-James pregunto, no entendía el porque Harry le tenia tanto resentimiento  
  
-no me da buena espina... no es lo que aparenta... solo se junta con los que cree que ganaran las batallas.. ¡pero a lo que iba! tuve un sueño donde el protagonista era Voldemort... y bueno.. casi todos mis sueños de ese tipo son reales...  
  
-¡¡¡eres vidente!!!-Sirius miraba maravillado a Harry y a este le salió una gotita... ¿cómo rayos le podía decir que este tenia una conexión con el señor tenebroso? Lo mejor seria mentir... ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre no?  
  
-ejemp!..mmm...no exactamente...solo veo cosas que pasan en el presentes...y..y...puedo entenderle... porque se hablar pársel....  
  
Todos guardaron el aliento..no podían creer que alguien tan bueno como Harry pudiera poseer un poder clasificado como un don oscuro  
  
-¿por qué no me habias mencionado esto Harry?- la voz de Snape sonaba peligrosamente controlada  
  
-no quería preocuparte- Harry bajo la mirada al suelo  
  
-pues fracasaste miserablemente me parece- murmuro Sirius muy bajito al ver la cara de Severus  
  
-ya basta Snape!-James se interpuso entre el y Harry, no sabia el porque, pero sentía la necesidad de hacerlo- mejor vamos a buscar esos hongos... entre mas rápido entremos mas rápido saldremos  
  
La pequeña comitiva entro al bosque  
  
Los cinco jóvenes estaban muy atentos a lo que escuchaban o veían  
  
-seria mejor prender nuestras varitas no?-sugirió Sirius al casi tropezar con un tronco  
  
-no... las luces nos delatarían...nos dirigimos hacia el corazón del bosque...a ver... todos voltéense hacia mi, del lado donde escuchen mi voz... olvide hacer esto a la entrada del bosque-Harry tocó los rostros de los demás para cerciorarse de que lo miraban a él  
  
-bien... ¡oblicuos lumus noxe!- sin poderlo evitar se agarraron los ojos, les escocia y ardía grandemente, como si les hubieran picado fuertemente en los ojos...  
  
-¿qué rayos fue lo que hiciste?!-James se tallaba fuertemente los ojos  
  
-tranquilos... el dolor solo les durara unos segundos..-al terminar de decir esas palabras ya nadie se tallaba los ojos y lo miraban fijamente- hice que sus ojos puedan ver en la oscuridad... muy útil cuando entras aquí..  
  
Y eso era verdad, se podía observar todo muy claro, algunas ratas corriendo por aquí y por allá, y lo que sus ojos humanos no pudieron ver estaba adelante... varios hombres lobo los miraban desde lo alto en las copras de los árboles  
  
-por Merlín Harry! Son hombres lobo puros!-dijo espantado Remus, inconscientemente no quería ver a sus amigos correr el mismo destino que él  
  
-no se preocupen... siempre están ahí...no nos atacaran... saben que somos magos... –dijo Harry y para tranquilizarlos saco su varita apuntando hacia arriba, inmediatamente las bestias corrieron despavoridas- al parecer ya se han enfrentado a otros...  
  
Durante aproximadamente dos horas continuaron caminando, hasta que encontraron una vereda que se dividía en dos  
  
-vengan, vamos por aquí...-dijo Harry hiendo hacia la derecha  
  
-¿cómo sabes que no es por la izquierda?-Severus miraba desconfiadamente los dos caminos  
  
-las acromantulas no se llevan bien con las mantícoras... Hagrid me dijo sin querer que las arañas se encuentran hacia la izquierda de la vereda en lo profundo del bosque.. deduzco que es esta...-dijo Harry rápidamente //claro! Como si pudiera decirles- ¡lo se porque en segundo vine hasta aquí con mi amigo Ron que sufría de aracnofobia! Y nos salvamos por un pelo al ser rescatador por el ford anglia volador del señor Weasley-//  
  
Siguieron el camino derecho y entre mas se adentraban en el bosque este se hacia mas silencioso... en un árbol cercano brillaba unas pequeñas pelotitas en forma de sombrilla  
  
-esos son los hongos...-dijo Remus, recordando el libro de Herbólogia "Hierbas y hongos mas poderosos y poco comunes"  
  
-si? Pues que esperamos?! Vamos por ellos!  
  
tanto Harry con James sujetaron a Sirius del cuello -estamos ahora en el territorio de la mantícora...si cruzamos el hongo... ella esta en su perfecto derecho de atacarnos... yo iré por ellos... cuídenme la retaguardia... ¿esta bien?-  
  
Harry caminaba con la varita levantada... se fue agachando lentamente hasta recoger todos los hongos que había en ese montículo y los deposito en una bolsa integrada de su túnica...  
  
-se me hace demasiado fácil...-volteo para decirles a los demás que era todo pero se asusto de lo que vio  
  
Sus compañeros miraban todos los árboles y cuevillas cercanas a él, pero lo que no vislumbraron fueron unos hambrientos ojos, una boca con tres hilerillas de dientes y una cola en posición de escorpión  
  
-¡CUIDADO! Detrás de ustedes!- Harry se apresuro a ir con ellos- ¡protejo!- los pinchillos que iban dirigidos hacia ellos se esparcieron en todas direcciones, incrustándose en los árboles.- ¡rápido! Corran!  
  
Los cuatro hombres no pudieron acatar la orden, la mantícora estaba en una posición que no dejaba lugar a una posible huida y cuando se preparaba para dar su segundo ataque Harry se interpuso  
  
-¡crecio... arbus... magica...mantícora!-dijo Harry mientras se apoyaba en un árbol cercano siendo auxiliado por Remus  
  
Nadie sabia que hacer...la mantícora se movía inquieta en su lugar, como si se debatiera entre huir y atacar, desgraciadamente se decidió por la segunda opción...  
  
-estamos perdidos....-James cerro los ojos, pero ningún dolor llego....  
  
-¿qué pasa?!- los pájaros nocturnos salieron volando piando fuertemente mientras el suelo temblaba... Harry solo sonrío triunfalmente  
  
La mantícora gruñía a los árboles que se apretujaban entre si, encerrándola en una pequeña cúpula, pequeños agujeros dejaban ver y oír a la criatura echando pinchos hacia todas direcciones, pero los árboles no cedían...  
  
-durara varias horas... Vamonos... me siento cansado...-Harry seguía apoyado en Remus  
  
Severus se acerco a ellos y con una mirada glacial hizo que Remus dejara al pequeño a su cuidado  
  
-ese hechizo fue genial!-Sirius dijo muy emocionado y con mucho respeto hacia Harry  
  
-la única desventaja es que consume gran cantidad de energía... en realidad es para dragones pero.. también funciona de otras formas..- comenzaron a caminar y fue cuando se preocuparon, el mas pequeño de todos caminaba con mucha dificultad y sus ojos se cerraban constantemente  
  
Severus lo cargo con cuidado en brazos sin prestar atención a las quejas del chico  
  
-espera... tengo que estar alerta.. aun no salimos del bosque...-  
  
En ese preciso momento se oyó un relincho muy fuerte con otro mucho mas bajo... ambos muy lastimeros  
  
-¿qué fue eso?-James volteo hacia atrás, reflejo de la lección anterior  
  
-centauros...-murmuro somnoliento Harry  
  
-entonces Vamonos de aquí, recuerden que el maestro Longbottom nos dijo -no acercarse a los centauros... son peligrosos con los humanos...-- Remus murmuro bajo, recordando lo que su profesor les había recomendando  
  
-no nos harán nada... me veo demasiado pequeño y ellos no atacan a nadie que traiga un potro consigo  
  
-¿un potro?-dijo James confundido  
  
-un niño, alguien que no ha llegado a una edad madura- aclaro Severus  
  
-además...-siguió Harry-debemos ir, creo que están lastimados...  
  
-¿están? ¿cómo que están? ¡¿son mas de uno?!-exclamo Sirius inseguro  
  
-si... son dos...me parece..-  
  
-los centauros jamás se han preocupado por los humanos... o los han ayudado en algo...-dijo Severus intentando caminar hacia un rumbo contrario  
  
-yo tengo un amigo centauro... no puedo hacerle esto a su especie... ¡¡¡son como personas!!! Solamente son diferentes físicamente!-Harry se debatía en los brazos del chico fornido y piel cetrina  
  
-eso es verdad-dijo Remus, que apoyaba a todas las criaturas, al ser el mismo alguien diferente  
  
-esta bien!-James agarro a Sirius... -vamos Padfoot!-  
  
Corrieron hasta donde se oían los lamentos y chillidos de cascos... y la imagen que se presentaba ante ellos no les gusto nada  
  
Un centauro adulto, con piel tan blanca como la nieve yacía acostado en la hierba, totalmente ensangrentado, mientras un pequeño, en edad humana no mayor de 13 años, apuntaba con un arco muy grande para su cuerpo a una enorme araña  
  
-¡por Merlín! Es una acromantula!-murmuro rápidamente Sirius a los demás -¿qué podemos hacer?  
  
-araña exumai...-dijo Harry respirando rápidamente  
  
-¿cómo dices?- James acerco el oído a los labios de Harry  
  
-el hechizo... para repelarlas es.. "araña exumai"...  
  
-gracias Harry!-grito Sirius- ¡araña exumai!-el hechizo pego de lleno contra la araña, pero no la dejo inconsciente, solo un poco aturdida  
  
-no funciono!-murmuro preocupado Remus a un lado de Harry  
  
-Severus...-Harry hablaba muy débilmente, llamando a su casi autoproclamado guardián  
  
-¿qué sucede Harry?-  
  
-diles...diles que hagan los tres...el hechizo al mismo tiempo...diles...- agacho la cabeza un poco apesadumbrado- diles...  
  
-¡¡¡HEY!!!! ¡¡¡¡INEPTOS GRYFFINDORS!!!!¡¡¡HAGAN EL HECHIZO AL MISMO TIEMPO!!!  
  
-¡¡a la orden mamá Snape!!-gritaron Sirius y James que, juntándose con Remus dejaron inconsciente a la araña  
  
-snif...snif...por favor señores humanos...snif... no le hagan nada a mi papá...snif...-el joven centauro se encontraba al lado del cuerpo inerte del centauro mayor, pero por lo que pudieron apreciar aun estaba con vida ya que su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente  
  
-bájame Severus...  
  
-no Harry! Estas demasiado débil..  
  
-deja que me siente aun lado del pequeño...  
  
Y como se lo habían pedido, Harry fue depositado a un lado del centauro menor  
  
-hola...-murmuro Harry con dificultad-mi nombre es Harry... ¿cuál es el tuyo?-Harry le sonrió con sinceridad  
  
-Firenze...¿eres un humano?  
  
Harry asintió pero también se sorprendió... ¿porque le preguntaría eso? Además... ¡¡era Firenze!! //ahora que lo veo bien... sus ojos son idénticos a los de él...// -no lo pareces.. emanas demasiada fuerza blanca de tu interior.. pensé que venias de las estrellas..-el pequeño levanto el rostro hacia el cielo- del porvenir me parece...  
  
Harry entendió lo que decía, después de todo, el mismo Firenze en un futuro, le había ayudado mucho a descifrar los mensajes en las estrellas  
  
-si...lastima que haya venido cuando Marte esta en su apogeo..-  
  
-pero lo que me preocupa ahora es mi padre... la araña lo mordió.. y el antídoto que nosotros usamos.. no lo tenemos.. la planta no florece en estas fechas...-el pequeño acariciaba lentamente el lomo de su padre.. como despidiéndose de el  
  
-yo.. puedo ayudarte...-lentamente metió su mano a la túnica y saco uno de los hongos que había conseguido del montículo-toma... pártelo en tres... uno daselo inmediatamente... el otro se lo das al amanecer.. y el tercero te lo regalo... para cualquier emergencia.. Severus.. por favor...  
  
El aludido rápidamente lo tomo de nuevo en brazos sobreprotectoramente  
  
Todos observaron asombrados el efecto del hongo, inmediatamente después de ser consumido el centauro volvió en si, al parecer lo único que tenia mal era una pata, pero esa herida era menor  
  
-escuche todo lo que paso aunque no podía hablar... los centauros sabemos que siempre hay algo nuevo que aprender... y hoy aprendí que no debo juzgar a una especie por completo por lo que hacen la mayoría...gracias por la gran lección.. Harry?-  
  
-Dumbledore- murmuro Snape por el pequeño, que aunque ya no pronunciaba palabra ponía total atención al centauro  
  
-de hoy en adelante mi hijo y yo estamos en deuda contigo... la lealtad de un centauro no se rompe con nada...joven de los tiempos venideros...-el centauro hizo una pequeña reverencia y dando media vuelta se retiro del lugar  
  
Regresaron al castillo calladamente, al parecer querían hablar del tema, pero teniendo a Harry inconsciente, su principal meta era recostarlo en una cama y dejar que descansara  
  
Con un seco saludo cortes de parte de James y Remus estos, junto con Sirius, se desviaron hacia otro pasillo, claramente dirigiéndose a la torre de Gryffindor, mientras Snape, con los nervios de punta acostaba muy preocupado a Harry en su cama  
  
-supongo que unas cuantas pociones restauradoras de energía bastaran...  
  
CONTINUARA.................  
  
Ok...un poco largo.. no se ustedes, pero creo que me quedo un poco cursi, ingue, así me salió ^-^, lo que cuenta es su opinión queridas lectoras, manden reviews! 


	6. Lucha en las tinieblas

REGRESO AL PASADO  
  
CAPITULO 6: Lucha en las tinieblas  
  
No se podía permitir estar ni un momento quieto, el cuerpo de Harry se había desgastado considerablemente, ya tenia varias pociones funcionando en su organismo, pero eso no hacia que dejara de preocuparse en extremo.  
  
Si no fuera una situación tan delicada ahí mismo se echaría a reír de lo patético que se veía, tomando y masajeando su pelo desquiciadamente, acomodando los mechones y la almohada del pequeño ángel dormido...  
  
Severus decidió sentarse, frunció el seño mientras ponía una mano sobre sus ojos en señal de derrota...  
  
-¿qué me has hecho pequeño?....-  
  
-¿ fue sorprendente lo que hizo Harry verdad?-Sirius comento cautelosamente, los tres merodeadores habían permanecido callados hasta entonces, pensando en los acontecimientos de hacia pocas horas  
  
-la verdad es que fue admirable... ¿creen que se deba a la educación que recibió en la colonia donde vivía?-Remus comento con aire ausente, seguramente totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos  
  
-no lo creo... en esas colonias hay familias de sangre pura, pero no todas son necesariamente poderosas, Harry es bueno no por su educación sino por el linaje... vamos! Si es sobrino de Dumbledore!-James se partía la cabeza al tratar de encontrar explicaciones a las extrañas capacidades de Harry  
  
-y da la casualidad de que es idéntico a ti James...- comento Remus seriamente a su amigo  
  
-y que?-  
  
-no te das cuenta prongs!?-exclamo Sirius  
  
-James... tu vienes de una de las familias mas antiguas y poderosas del mundo mágico... tal vez no sean tan ricos como la familia Malfoy pero si son mas antiguos y poderosos que ellos  
  
-eso lo se.. pero no me compares con Malfoy.. creo que yo he mostrado...  
  
-James! Sabemos que tu no eres presumido ni nada parecido-lo corto Remus- sino que los rasgos que tienes se han heredado de generación en generación por hechizos de linaje irrompibles... me extraña que no lo sepas...  
  
-lo cual significa?...-James miraba confundido a Remus, que al escucharlo, le lanzo una mirada reprobatoria- bueno! Jamás me ha importado la historia familiar!-intento defenderse James  
  
- que los primeros Potter hechizaron su sangre para que sus rasgos permanecieran!, fueran reconocidos instantáneamente en el mundo mágico y no se mezclaran características de otras familias...  
  
- Yo he oído de eso...-comento Sirius- en realidad en mi familia también se quiso hacer lo mismo.. pero el muy inepto de Fendulus Black ( mi tatara- tatara-tatara-tatara-tatarabuelo) lo único que logro fue hechizar los ojos... por eso la mayoría de los Black poseemos estas hermosas iris como el cielo....-dijo Sirius soñadoramente, pero su tono de voz cambio drásticamente- aunque el único que vale la pena aquí soy yo y no esas serpientes de mis parientes  
  
James y Remus asintieron consoladoramente, sabían de los problemas y enemistades que tenia Sirius con su familia, y no se lo reprochaban, ellos sabían que aunque Padfoot era un santo (en el sentido de que no seguía la tradición de aprender magia negra) los Black eran y tenían antecedentes de ser magos inclinados hacia las artes obscuras...  
  
-es asqueroso ver las cabezas de los elfos ahí colgando...no se James... creo a veces que mi madre seria capaz de dejar un cuadro parlante para que me regañe cada vez que me vea....  
  
-por favor Sirius! Eso es llegar a los extremos! –Remus exclamo divertido por las ideas de su amigo  
  
-mmm... tal vez... pero ahora no me preocupa mi madre sino Harry... quisiera preguntarle como se encuentra...  
  
-no creo que mamá Snape te deje verlo Sirius... aunque Harry diga que este bien, este no dejara que haga ningún movimiento...  
  
-me sorprende el comportamiento de Snape... es demasiado cariñoso, protector y cuidadoso con Harry no creen?...-Remus de nuevo había agarrado su barbilla  
  
-bueno! La bola de grasa es hijo único... tal vez vio en Harry el cariño que se tiene a un hermano menor...  
  
-si.. es cierto...-murmuro Remus- ¿o será algo mas?  
  
-muy bien mis mortifagos- un hombre de semblante duro, maduro y poderoso miraba a sus pies todos los presentes arrodillados con túnicas negras... las mascaras blancas ocultando la identidad de esos influyentes magos, para su propia protección...- este día daremos un gran golpe...  
  
Muchos comenzaron a murmurar, algunos permanecieron callados, y otros simplemente en espera de las ordenes  
  
-sabemos que Dumbledore es un anciano bueno para nada... pero a pesar de todo... un enemigo que se ha de tener en cuenta... ¿tienes algo que decir Rokwood? Veo indecisión en tus pensamientos...  
  
-no señor... es solo que... ¿qué tiene que ver Dumbledore en todo esto?-  
  
-la parte donde quería exactamente llegar... ¡atacaremos Hogwarts!-dijo sonriendo ampliamente-  
  
-pero..-ahora tomo la palabra otro mortifago con la anticipada aprobación de su maestro- el castillo es impenetrable desde siglos! Todo el mundo lo sabe...  
  
-ahhhhhh....pero díganme... ¿cuál es el corazón de Hogwarts?-Voldemort miraba cuestionador a sus discípulos- tantos hombre brillantes ante mi y nadie sabe la respuesta?... me decepcionan...  
  
-sus estudiantes mi señor...  
  
-Malfoy! Como siempre... puedo contar contigo... exacto... sus estudiantes!....y todos sabemos que esos niños pronto serán futuros aurores verdad?... no nos conviene enfrentarnos a ellos cuando ya estén preparados...  
  
-¿piensa atacar a todos los alumnos de Hogwarts?-pregunto un mortifago asombrado  
  
-claro que no... nosotros poseemos gran poder... pero tampoco hay que alardear de él... astucia Smith... no.. solo haremos, una pequeña prueba... según mi informante los alumnos de sexto año irán al bosque prohibido... bien, bien... creo que he sido lo suficientemente claro ¡ah prepararse para la emboscada mis fieles!  
  
-NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Harry se levanto bruscamente en la cama, quedando sentado en ella, Severus asustado se encontraba a su lado  
  
-¿pero que pasa Harry?-  
  
-Voldemort...-intento incorporarse pero las fuertes manos de Snape se lo impidieron- que hora es?  
  
-falta media hora para el anochecer... hoy nos toca la visita al bosque prohibido.. pero personalmente pienso que no estas apto para poder ir allí de nuevo... estas muy débil y...  
  
-tengo que ir Severus... Voldemort planea atacar a los alumnos en el bosque!  
  
-vamos Harry! Tal vez lo que tuviste fue una simple alucinación ¿nunca has tenido alguna?-pregunto un poco escéptico Severus  
  
-por supuesto que no! yo...-Harry se calló por completo al recordar la vez en la que Voldemort le había tendido una trampa en su quinto año... por esa premonición Sirius había salido gravemente herido... ¿pero ahora Voldemort no sabe de la unión conmigo no es cierto?- solo..solo hubo una vez...  
  
-en esa caso...es muy probable que sea verdad.. pero de todas formas Harry... creo que no es conveniente...-comenzó a recitar Snape, como previniendo al chico de los problemas y adicciones que se pueden adquirir en la adolescencia  
  
-Severus...-murmuro con burla Harry- en verdad... si pareces una madre cuando me reprendes...  
  
El aludido solo gruño algo incomprensible... haciendo reír a su acompañante  
  
-no le veo lo gracioso...  
  
-se que te preocupas por mi...-la expresión de Harry se suavizo en una tierna sonrisa, dejando a Severus extasiado- pero en realidad... yo ya debería estar muerto... no le temo a lo que me pueda pasar...  
  
-escúchame bien Harry....-Severus se sentó a su lado- no me importa si estuviste al borde de la muerte o lo que sea... pero lo que cuenta es el presente-el chico de nariz aguileña no noto la mirada nerviosa que en ese momento le dirigía Harry- y solo se que en estos momentos eres la persona mas importante en mi vida...  
  
-pe...pero tu padre....-Harry enrojecía violentamente, aun no comprendía la declaración oculta en esas palabras, pero le apenaba el simple hecho de ser alguien importante en la vida de otra persona  
  
-si yo muriera el simplemente se buscaría a otra mujer con quien procrear un heredero.... tu.. en cambio... me aprecias por ser yo y no un Snape...  
  
-tu eres un hombre excepcional Sev... cualquiera te apreciaría...-Harry lo abrazo de una forma muy fraternal, Snape comprendió que Harry malinterpretaba sus palabras  
  
-pero... yo quiero.. que la única persona que me quiera seas tu...-dijo sinceramente, cosa que le sorprendió grandemente-además... yo quiero que me ames.. y yo amarte a ti...  
  
En esos momentos Harry se quedó en shock, a una velocidad vertiginosa pasaron imágenes en su cabeza... desde la primera vez que vio a su profesor de pociones...cuando lo castigaba... cuando lo amenazaba.. pero también cuando se preocupaba por él, como lo trataba como un chico mas, le hacia sentirse inútil... pero al mismo tiempo imperfecto... cosa que le complacía...; hasta en ese momento en el cuarto, recobrando las imágenes al tiempo real... el rostro de Severus acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios... estos uniéndose a estos...  
  
-te amo tanto pequeño...- sus manos se posaron en la cintura del mas bajo, acercándolo mas a él...  
  
Harry para su desconcierto, correspondió al beso... le agradaba.. ese aroma... la sensación de su cuerpo contra el de su "profesor" y esa seguridad que nunca había sentido... era un momento perfecto...  
  
Severus sintió la magia del otro fluir libremente...una muy cálida... mas cálida aun que la de su fallecida madre... fue cuando decidió romper el beso y mirar directamente a los ojos del pequeño ángel entre sus brazos  
  
-Severus..yo..yo...  
  
¡¡PUMMM!!!!  
  
Una explosión proveniente del bosque prohibido rompió el momento  
  
-¿qué fue eso?!-pregunto Snape aunque un poco alterado con la cabeza fría  
  
-han roto una de las barreras...-murmuro asombrado Harry, nadie le había dicho que en el pasado habían atacado tan fuertemente a Hogwarts...  
  
-que? Por favor.. todo mundo sabe que nadie puede cruzar esas barreras sin el respectivo permiso del director...  
  
-Voldemort...-con este simple nombre salió corriendo con dificultad de las mazmorras, están se encontraban abarrotadas de alumnos vestidos con piyamas, que miraron asombrados a los dos chicos correr directo hacia el recibidor  
  
-Harry! Si en realidad es Voldemort... esto seria muy peligroso...  
  
Harry se paro en seco.. volteando lentamente –es cierto-dijo mientras sacaba su varita  
  
-Harry? No te atrevas... si lo haces jamás te lo perdonare...-dijo Severus viendo como Harry quería apartarlo de su lado...  
  
-es por tu bien Severus.. desmaius!-  
  
Con gran esfuerzo el chico de ojos esmeraldas pudo atrapar al otro cuerpo mas pesado que él mientras lo depositaba suavemente en el suelo, a la vista, para que algún profesor lo viera al pasar  
  
-yo... yo también te amo...-un simple beso en la frente y apresuradamente salió a trote rumbo al bosque prohibido...  
  
-profesora Celeste! Que hacemos!-grito un asustado muchacho de Hufflepuff  
  
-bien chicos...-murmuro la profesora seriamente, sin el tono alegre que siempre empleaba para dirigirse a todos, mientras veía con alerta a casi los treinta mortifagos que se encontraban frente a ella- solo entiendan esto... si este es nuestro fin... moriremos bajo el titulo de valientes...  
  
Los de Gryffindor fueron los primeros en desenfundar las varitas, después le siguieron los demás, dispuestos a pelear y no dejarse vencer  
  
-malditos Slytherins!-rugió Sirius, al ver como mas de la mitad de la casa de las serpientes, con una sonrisa socarrona, se internaban en el bosque prohibido, muy seguros de que nada malo les iba a pasar  
  
Los hechizos y maldiciones volaban por todas partes, había mas heridos de parte del cuerpo estudiantil que en el de los invasores, pero, a pesar de todo, los chicos se defendía bien, demostrando las buenas técnicas de magia que habían aprendido...  
  
Todo esto era observado por Voldemort, no participaba en la pelea, a su lado se encontraba la serpiente, esperando el momento en que su amo le diera la orden de atacar a alguien  
  
El hombre con una mirada maligna volteo hacia su derecha... unos de los maestros se acercaba sigilosamente por detrás de uno de sus mortifagos.  
  
-pero Longbottom! Pensé que los niños buenos de Dumbledore no atacaban por la espalda! atácalo querida mía....  
  
si amo.. será un placerssss  
  
El hombre vio horrorizado como una serpiente, que identifico como india a simple vista, lo mordía, y su susto se incremento al ver quien la controlaba.  
  
Los muchachos habían caído rendidos....seis bajas por los alumnos.. pero ninguna de los mortifagos...  
  
-muy bien mis hijos! Acaben con esos buenos para nada! Jajajajaja-  
  
-eso ni lo sueñes-Harry aprovecho el aturdimiento de sus compañeros para aparecer frente a los mortifagos y dejarlos inmóviles, con un poco de esfuerzo, viendo el numero del que se trataba  
  
-tu..... ¿quién eres?.. eres de Slytherin... Nagini... prepárate por si es necesario atacar  
  
-si piensas que esa serpiente va a acobardarme estas muy equivocado Tom  
  
Voldemort abrió sorprendido los ojos, nunca se imagino que existiera otro hablante de parsel.  
  
-¿cómo es que sabes mi nombre??-  
  
-soy un Dumbledore... es lógico que lo sepa...  
  
-con que eres un familiar del vegete um?... pero estas en Slytherin.. hablas parsel.. y por lo que puedo apreciar no tienes un pelo de tonto... se astuto y únete a mi...  
  
-tu jamás vencerás!  
  
-oh!!!! Pequeño niño... no estés tan seguro de eso... pero me podrías ser útil...  
  
-ja! Primero la muerte antes de servirte...  
  
-como tu lo desees.... Ataca mi pequeña niña...  
  
La serpiente comenzó a raptar en el suelo rumbo a Harry, este solo la veía a los ojos, y esta de improvisto se detuvo  
  
-Nagini? Porque no atacas? Ataca! ahora del asombro había pasado al enojo  
  
no puedo mi lord... no puedo.....  
  
-porque? Te ha dejado paralizada?  
  
no...lo que pasa...es que me da miedo...  
  
-como puede darte miedo un simple estudiante de 16 años?... yo mismo me haré cargo, vigila al hombre que mordiste...  
  
El profesor, viendo todos los sucesos con los ojos entrecerrados, esperaba su fin...  
  
-maldita sea! Pero ni creas que no me defenderé maldita serpiente!  
  
-profesor Dumbledore! Por fin llega!-  
  
-rápido Minerva, hemos de ir de inmediato al bosque prohibido... ¿qué ha pasado?  
  
-no lo sé... los mortifagos han puesto una barrera en los lindes del bosque, el profesor Flitwick esta intentando revertirla pero.... para mi juicio personal no creo que sea posible... director.... el colegio esta de cabeza... no me he atrevido a salir con los demás profesores... los niños son curiosos ¡¿y si se les ocurría ir a investigar?!....además...-  
  
-Minerva!-Albus detuvo un poco sus pasos- respira y tranquilízate, tienes razón en ese punto, quédate a cargo de los demás alumnos y reúnelos en el gran comedor... hechiza las puertas tu y con la ayuda de los estudiantes mas experimentados a tu criterio...te lo encargo  
  
-no hay problema- con unos hilillos de pelo al aire la profesora camino rápidamente hacia las salas comunes  
  
-¿cómo puedes tener tanto poder? ¿quién eres realmente?- pregunto débilmente Voldemort desde el suelo  
  
-eso mi querido voldy-pronuncio con odio y sarcasmo Harry- no es tu incumbencia.. y ahora... el hechizo final para tu destrucción...  
  
Voldemort levanto la cabeza orgullosamente  
  
-obliviate!- el mas pequeño en pie observo como el señor oscuro caía desmayado al suelo-je! No se esperaba eso... profesor!  
  
-hey niño... quedaras como un héroe...-pronuncio con sensación de ahogo el hombre frente al chico de ojos esmeralda- han pasado mas de 30 segundos ... desde que esa cosa me mordió- señalo a una golpeada serpiente, al parecer el tronco había hecho su efecto- creo que te juzgue mal.. perdón por si alguna vez yo...  
  
-oye! Es verdad que tienes una mala actitud... pero yo que tú no prometía todo eso...-el hombre lo miro confuso mientras veía como Harry sacaba algo de su bolsillo  
  
- hongos caliates! Como los conseguiste?-  
  
-eso no importa mucho ahora...-murmuro tranquilamente Harry poniendo la mitad de uno de los hongos en la boca de su profesor, que inmediatamente hizo su efecto, el color y la movilidad del cuerpo volvían lentamente...  
  
-mereces una medalla de parte del ministerio muchacho... capturaste a Vol... Voldemort....-dijo radiante el profesor a su alumno  
  
-creo que no será posible profesor... y tendré que pedirle un favor...  
  
- que no será posible? Y a que te refieres con pedirme un favor?-pregunto mientras entrecerraba los ojos  
  
-el día de hoy no morirá Voldemort... porque aun no llega ese día...  
  
-¿y todas las personas que ha matado? ¿acaso no te importan!?  
  
-cree que soy un insensible? Por supuesto que me importan.... pero aun no es la hora de su muerte...  
  
-no creo que haya mucha diferencia entre hoy y mañana para la muerte muchacho...  
  
-claro que la hay.... porque si en la historia una pieza se quita antes de tiempo otra mucho mas fuerte toma su lugar... entiende?  
  
-aunque no del todo si lo esencial... ¿estas seguro de esa decisión? Confió en ti por el gran poder que mostraste... un digno campeón en batalla  
  
Harry se sonrojo ante el cumplido siendo notado por el profesor, que solo sonrió con ternura  
  
-lo correcto seria aplicarle un obliviate y que no recuerde todo esto... pero como un veneno mágico corre en sus venas no seria lo mas conveniente.. el favor que le pido es que no le comente a nadie lo sucedido...  
  
-pero chico! Esto merece una medalla de Merlín ¡primera clase! Nadie había podido enfrentarse a el señor tenebroso de esa manera!-  
  
-tengo que pasar desapercibido y reconocimientos o medallas no son de índole primario para mi...-dijo concentradamente mientras enviaba obliviates a todas las personas caídas-lo único que lamento grandemente... son las casi muertes de esos chicos...  
  
-hubo muertes?-pregunto espantado el hombre que ahora se incorporaba  
  
-si... seis... pero puedo revertirlas...  
  
-nadie puede revivir a los muertos...  
  
-"murieron" con el hechizo Avada, descubrí que este solo afecta al cuerpo, pero el alma aun sigue en funcionamiento...- dijo mientras se acercaba a los muchachos de mirada abierta y vacía – pero mi poder solo logra revertirla en seis horas después del ataque...  
  
Poniéndose de rodillas oprimió el pecho de uno de los chicos con su mano y este, como si se tratara de un electroshock regreso a un color normal mientras el pecho comenzaba a subir lentamente  
  
Por ultimo Harry se preocupo y horrorizo de la siguiente victima... su madre estaba tendida en el césped, con mucho cuidado le aplico la fuerza mágica necesaria para que volviera "a la vida" si tan solo pudiera hacer esto esa noche cuando Voldemort acabo contigo mamá...  
  
Cogiendo un sombrero maltrecho del suelo y lo convirtiera en un traslador, se dirigió hacia los mortifagos.  
  
-juntiblevo...cirnex!- el hechizo hizo que todos los mortifagos, incluyendo la serpiente y Voldemort se juntaran apretadamente en un gran círculo donde, en una forma simétrica, el centro era el traslador  
  
-ya esta profesor... le repito... no comente nada...-Harry camino algunos pasos y se sentó en una roca, metió la varita en la manga de su túnica, apoyándose contra el árbol situado tras él  
  
-¿qué pasa?-  
  
-estoy débil...a propósito.. ¿cuál es su nombre?  
  
- Dorian... cuando estemos a solas puedes llamarme así si gustas  
  
-gracias...  
  
-que diré cuando pregunten como es que los mortifagos se fueron?  
  
-diles... que esto era solo una prueba... eso es la verdad.... pero cuéntele a Albus lo que realmente ha pasado...-Harry respirada rítmicamente, mientras sus ojos se cerraban  
  
-esta bien pequeño no te preocupes...  
  
-cuide a Severus.... lo deje inconsciente en uno de los pasillos para que no me siguiera...  
  
-no te preocupes, cuidare muy bien de tu amigo...- Dorian se acerco lentamente al chico frente él- descansa... tu aura se siente suave...  
  
-si...-Harry sonrió, y con una expresión de tranquilidad cerro los ojos intentando relajarse  
  
-Dorian! ¿qué ha pasado?-  
  
El profesor de Defensa volteo hacia el director de Hogwarts, le sorprendió ver lo pálido y agitado que se encontraba, siendo que su carácter era tranquilo y nada perturbable  
  
-es una larga historia.. a propósito.. creo que debemos hablar muy seriamente del chico en cuestión... - fue lo ultimo que alcanzo a escuchar el muchacho, la inconciencia y una total oscuridad lo envolvieron en un descanso profundo....  
  
CONTINUARA...............  
  
Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!! Que me paso?! Snif... el señor inspiración no apareció.. el muy mendigo siempre me deja plantada... cuando no tengo tiempo se me ocurren ideas.. y cuando puedo disponer de un ida completo me paso horas sentada frente a la PC ¡¡¡sin que pueda escribir gran cosa!!! Gomen si los decepciono con este capi. Pero últimamente he estado muy ocupada y como que suspender el finc... no es mi estilo, espero sus opiniones y criticas constructivas, las faltas de ortografía, etc, etc, ¡hasta la próxima! y gracias por todos los reviews! wow! muchas gracias! ¡y sigan mandándolos! Plis! w  
  
Adieu.... 


	7. Celos y discusiones pobre Harry!

CAPITULO 7: Celos y discusiones (Pobre Harry!)  
  
Sentía como flotara... con lo que tenia en esos momentos de lucidez se dio cuenta que eran los efectos de una poción para dormir sin soñar... tantas veces la había ingerido que ya estaba acostumbrado a sus efectos... a cada momento la oscuridad se aclaraba.. y fue cuando abrió los ojos.  
  
Veía a una figura humana borrosa ante el, unos dedos que le tocaban el rostro gentilmente... deseó que ese contacto fuera de Severus... necesitaba sentirse seguro...  
  
-Severus...-Harry murmuro un poco desorientado  
  
-jejeje, por desgracia no soy él... tu amigo se encuentra en otra camilla  
  
-le ha pasado algo?!-dijo incorporándose, pero una mano se lo impidió  
  
-espera.. déjame darte tus gafas... ya esta...-dijo mientras se las colocaba- el otro chico se durmió por el cansancio.... lo hubieras visto, estuvo toda noche en vela esperando a que despertaras.. que ironía que lo hicieras cuando él esta dormido....  
  
Harry escuchaba a medias lo que su profesor le decía, se sorprendía el hecho de que, después de la mordida él estuviera tan repuesto  
  
-como es que usted esta bien? Esa mordida, aunque le hubiera suministrado el hongo debería de haberle dejado debilitado  
  
-jajajaja, tu piensas que estas en el mañana niño... pero han pasado cuatro días desde que peleaste valientemente...  
  
-no fue valor, solo sentido de supervivencia-dijo Harry ruborizándose  
  
-esa ni tu te la crees- Harry se le quedo viendo con la boca abierta, le sorprendía la familiaridad con que le trataba- ¿supervivencia? Lo venciste con cierta facilidad... pero yo creo que en el futuro te has entrenado arduamente no?  
  
-como.. como supo...  
  
-Dumbledore creyó conveniente contármelo, yo quería una explicación clara y lo chantajee con decirlo al mundo mágico, naturalmente eso no iba a pasar porque hice una promesa contigo... el hecho fue que me dijo que venias del futuro.. de varios años en el futuro... pero fue todo lo que se atrevió a decirme... ¿tu puedes agregar algo mas?-la mirada aunque dulce y amistosa era mas escrutadora de lo que soporto la vista del chico de bellos ojos, bajos la mirada a las sabanas  
  
-todo... todo lo que le dijo el director es verdad....  
  
-entonces tengo ante mi al chico que venció a Voldemort....-dijo Dorian con respeto  
  
-no! no! no! no empieces con eso... –  
  
-vamos! Debes de estar orgulloso-al ver la mueca de tristeza comprendió que no era un tema de su agrado- pero cambiando de tema... algunas personas fueron testigos de lo que verdaderamente sucedió  
  
Harry levanto el rostro espantado ¿acaso su identidad seria revelada? No podía permitirse eso...  
  
-pero no hay que preocuparse, ellos juraron no decir nada si va en contra de tus deseos...  
  
-¿quienes son?-pregunto él mas pequeño a su profesor con el seño fruncido  
  
-me refiero a James Potter, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin... esos tres... tienen una gran futuro como aurores... pudieron resistir los hechizos, permanecer concientes y cuando tu caíste desmayado ellos ayudaron con conjuros de camillas.. admirables esos muchachos.. aunque Lupin... es una lastima... un excelente ser humano... pero los prejuicios...-Harry se dio cuenta que Dorian hablaba para si mismo y comprendió que sabia sobre la maldición de Remus  
  
-su licantropía debe ser una carga muy dura a esta edad no?-dijo Harry pensativo  
  
-como sabes sobre la licantropía de Lupin?-pregunto acusador el hombre  
  
-bueno... veamos, sale todas noches cuando hay luna llena, siempre sabe antes que todos si alguien va a entrar a la habitación y de quien se trata, huele a luparia, lee libros sobre licantropía, todo el tiempo esta cansado... en parte es eso... pero no diré nada, yo mismo tengo a un amigo licántropo =/que para variar es el mismo/= y me es muy querido.. créame, las maldiciones o habladurías no afectan mi juicio sobre las personas...  
  
-palabras muy sabias joven Potter-  
  
-gracias profesor...-Harry se recostó nuevamente en la cama pero de repente abrió los ojos dirigiéndolos hacia su ahora nuevo amigo - ¡Demonios!  
  
-¡Lo sabia!-murmuro triunfante Dorian -¡eres un Potter! Y por tus ojos y carácter.. diría que hijo de uno de los alumnos del plantel.. ¿cierto?  
  
-no es justo! Me tomo desprevenido.- Harry se hubiera asustado si otra persona lo hubiera descubierto, pero tratándose de su amable, aunque severo profesor, sentía gran seguridad con él  
  
-jejeje, que eso te sirva de lección para ser mas precavido... ¿alguna otra persona sabe tu verdadero origen?  
  
-no.. nadie sabe nada mas que usted profesor.. ha todos se los he ocultado...  
  
-¿qué has estado ocultando Harry?-una voz detrás del profesor se dejo oír, palabras dichas con cansancio e indignación- ¿qué me has estado ocultando que el profesor sepa y yo no?-el ceño fruncido y los ojos relampagueantes hicieron que Harry tragara con dificultad  
  
-este.. um... yo me retito.. con su permiso joven Dumbledore.. joven Snape  
  
A Harry solo se le vino a la mente un palabra ¡traidor!  
  
-Lupin me contó lo que verdaderamente sucedió... Harry... ¿por qué te expusiste de esa manera?... ¿por qué me apartaste de tu lado?-había enojo y resentimiento... pero el sentimiento que mas predominaba, para asombro del chico de ojos verdes era la preocupación  
  
-te podría haber pasado algo... no me perdonaría él que por mi culpa salieras lastimado-espeto Harry  
  
-es decir que me consideras un inútil a tu lado no?-  
  
-¡claro que no! todos tenemos talentos! En mi caso se me da el ataque y tu eres una gran pocimista no se... yo seria un desastre en pociones...-Harry cerro los ojos mientras suspiraba con frustración, no sabiendo como explicar lo que querida decir- ellos habían prometido no decir nada del ataque...  
  
-¡claro! Se lo prometieron al maestro de DCAO ... lo que me trae a otra disputa ¿qué le dijiste a él que no me hayas dicho a mi?-Harry por primera vez vio esos ojos con una mirada diferente... claramente se podían apreciar los celos en esas iris obscuras como la noche...  
  
-¿qué intentas decir con eso?-Harry lo miraba extrañado  
  
-¡ahora hazte el tonto! Me refiero a que ese maldito profesor te ha echado la mirada encima! Dime!¿te ha tocado?-Severus apretaba los puños, como si en verdad estuviera dispuesto a atacar a alguien frente a él  
  
-¡por supuesto que no! -repuso Harry un poco desentendido- además estamos hablando del profesor Dorian!  
  
-ahora le dices Dorian!-dijo Snape obstinadamente  
  
-si.. ¿ese es su nombre no?-Harry ahora era el que estaba enojado  
  
-no hagas ahora como si fueras tú el ofendido o enojado!  
  
-¿qué quieras que diga o sienta? Claramente estas insinuando que tengo una relación intima con Dorian... ¿qué me crees? Que me acuesto con la primera persona que se me insinué? ¿acaso piensas que he dormido con Malfoy?-Harry tenia los ojos húmedos, decepción por pensar que Severus opinara eso de él  
  
-no quería decir eso...-su voz de ser fuerte cambio a una suave- a lo que me refiero es que...  
  
¡Pum!  
  
-oímos todo lo que dijiste a Harry Snivellus! Y no creas que vas a quedar impune!-Sirius miraba al chico tirado en el piso, desorientado y un poco ofendido  
  
-ya basta Sirius! Severus estas bien?-Harry parecía preocupado, pero Snape no respondió, resentido aun con su amado e indignado por el golpe de Sirius, que para variar era amigo de Harry  
  
-Harry te hizo una pregunta! Responde! ¡suéltenme!- Harry miro sorprendido como Sirius era agarrado por su padre y Remus, la expresión de furia en los ojos azules lo alarmó un poco  
  
-no te preocupes Sirius... Sev y yo solo discutíamos, pero no era nada serio.- Dijo de una forma tranquila el moreno  
  
-no trates de cubrirlo Harry!  
  
-no me esta cubriendo Black-dijo peligrosamente Snape-pero siempre tienes que entrar en los momentos menos oportunos.. te tocó la parte fea de la platica.. pero nos estábamos arreglando.. te debo una disculpa Harry...- Severus sonrió hacia el chico en la cama  
  
-no hay que disculpar Sev-dijo Harry cansadamente  
  
-ya lo ven? Se preocupaban por nada- dijo Remus con tono de "se los dije" a sus dos amigos- mejor vayamos afuera y dejemos a estos dos conversar  
  
-pero que dices Moony? Estará solo con Snivellus... además yo vine para charlar un poco con él..  
  
-el esta cansado Sirius-intervino James, dándose cuenta de la posible relación entre los chicos y las claras indirectas de Remus-necesita descansar  
  
-esta bien! Pero conste que si venimos a visitarte eh Harry!!-dijo gritando mientras era arrastrado por James y el hombre lobo  
  
-aunque me cueste admitirlo esos tres si se preocupan por ti.. pero Harry...-Severus miro al piso, encontrándolo muy interesante- sobre la platica que tuvimos antes de todo esto... ¿qué opinas? No quiero presionarte.. pero va en serio... te haría feliz.. nunca había conocido a alguien como tu... y..¿Harry?  
  
Severus vio con frustración como su ángel dormía placida y tranquilamente sobre la cama  
  
-por Merlín! Mi suerte es de perros... será en otra ocasión...-acerco sus labios lentamente a los del otro, con un suave beso dejo que descansara mientras él iba por una silla, a esperar que despertara como había hecho durante los últimos días...  
  
CONTINUARA........................  
  
Brote de inspiración!!!!! Jejejeje es contagioso.. sobre todo cuando leí el finc de "Amores imposibles" se los recomiendo.. en donde sale mi príncipe Lestat.. ejemp! Pero no nos salgamos del tema, gracias a todas por el review... se que el anterior capi había cosas confusas... pero eso se debe a que las señas que hice como separadores de escena (es decir crucecitas) no aparecieron en el finc cuando lo integre en FanFiction, pero todo ocurre en el presente, es decir en el pasado ¿me doy a entender? OoO?, bueno, la época con los merodeadores, depende en que punto de vista lo vean, eso es todo ¡manden review! Y gomen por lo corto del capi y las faltas de ortografía! Es como un bonus ¡Adieu!  
  
Atte. Amazona Verde 


	8. Las amenazas de Malfoy no son en vano

CAPITULO 8: Las amenazas de Malfoy... no son en vano  
  
Harry iba a ser transportado a las mazmorras, el profesor Dumbledore considero grandemente el que Severus se hiciera cargo del chico...  
  
-¡pero Albus! Como va a tener su sobrino la misma atención de parte de un estudiante que de la enfermera del colegio?!-pregunto Minerva escandalizada  
  
-el señor Caeldus (que nombre tan original se me ocurrió ¬¬) tampoco estuvo de acuerdo... que déjeme recordarle es jefe de la casa de los dos muchachos implicados, pero para mi juicio personal... el señor Harry en lugar de mejorar empeoraría en la enfermería, mi sobrino detesta los hospitales ya que siempre termina ahí cada mes.. y bueno... el señor Snape esta malgastando su salud en venir aquí a toda hora.  
  
-yo creo que el profesor Dumbledore tiene razón... profesora Minerva...Caeldus, el señor Snape es un excelente estudiante y le tiene mucho aprecio a Harry para descuidarlo.  
  
Tanto McGonagall como Caeldus se quedaron con la boca abierta. Dorian... el profesor favorito de Gryffindor...apoyando a un estudiante de Slytherin?...  
  
-bueno! Creo que si todo esta ya solucionado, es hora de ir a comer y recibir al invitado de honor...  
  
Harry frunció el seño ante el ultimo comentario, acababa de despertar, y Severus a su lado esperaba una respuesta positiva de parte de los profesores para su cuidado personal... ¿pero qué era eso de un invitado de honor?  
  
-Sev... ¿de que están hablando? ¿qué invitado de honor?-  
  
Snape lo miro sin ninguna expresión facial, a lo que Harry supo inmediatamente que algo ocultaba  
  
-personalmente creo Harry que...  
  
-no empieces a enredar las cosas! Quiero una respuesta!-Harry refunfuño de mal humor, el mal sabor, los dolores de cabeza y el estado analgésico que le daban las medicinas lo ponían en un estado poco amistoso  
  
La mirada de Snape se suavizo-eres muy curioso... no quería decirte nada...pensaba que te alterarías por cualquier cosa...  
  
-me altero mas si no se lo que pasa a mi alrededor Severus- respondió Harry cortante-dime quien es la persona que viene de visita... créeme, usar la oclumancia no es mi estilo, respeto la privacidad ajena.  
  
Snape lo miro enojado, ¡claramente eso era una amenaza!  
  
-ha venido un auror del ministerio... Alastor Moody creo que se llama...  
  
Decir que el chico de piel cetrina había exagerado con suposiciones acerca de que Harry correría al comedor para ver al invitado no estaba muy fuera de la realidad, si bien abrió los ojos sorprendido e intento levantarse, Severus se lo impidió  
  
-lo ves! Esto era lo que quería impedir-  
  
-vamos! Ya no me duele nada! Solo tengo sueño... quiero ver a Alastor...- respondió Harry impaciente  
  
-eso si que no, levantarte esta fuera de discusión-dijo Snape levantándose y poniéndose en la puerta, como esperando a que una estampida de niños intentarán salir de una guardería (créanme... eso me paso y fue horrible...)  
  
-no estoy invalido! Además, ya estoy acostumbrado a parar siempre en la enfermería, aunque no estoy muy orgulloso de eso, creo que he adquirido cierta inmunidad-dijo Harry que, de repente había retrocedido asustado y muy pálido  
  
Severus al ver que la mirada de su chico se dirigía hacia atrás de el, volteo (grave error) ya que nisiquiera su cara sorprendida (que en Severus es mucho decir) pudieron describir lo raro de la escena  
  
Como si fuera una película , el pasillo que comunicaba a la enfermería (que en mi finc es el mas largo del castillo, es decir... de unas dos cuadras de largo) Sirius Black, con una mueca de felicidad y un brillo maniático en los ojos corría hacia Snape, y este a su vez era perseguido por unos muy preocupados Jame y Remus  
  
-no Sirius! Regresa! Vas a asustarlo!-grito James a todo pulmón saltando hacia su alocado amigo que volteando y viendo lo que iba a pasar lo esquivo con maestría  
  
El hombre lobo, teniendo aun mayores reflejos también se arrojo contra su amigo que sorprendentemente lo esquivo por escasos milímetros.  
  
-Haaarrrryyy!!! amiiiigooo!!!-imagínense que habla y camina a una velocidad súper lenta  
  
Severus Snape, al observar que su varita estaba al otro lado del cuarto se agarro con fuerza a los marcos de madera que enmarcaban la puerta con mirada desafiante.  
  
Ante esto Sirius acelero la velocidad... se iba acercando a su objetivo.. ¡oh si! Y sacaría a Snape de su camino...y en el ultimo instante...  
  
Snape se quito de la puerta, Sirius tropezó con una piedra del piso más salida de lo normal y cayo sobre una de las camas...  
  
Los merodeadores que aun se encontraban en el pasillo observaban asombrados como su camarada se levantaba de la cama con el pelo alborotado y una sonrisa maliciosa hiendo hacia Harry  
  
-oh Harry! Todas estas noches he extrañado tu aroma y calor amado!-dijo mientras lo abrazaba, tal cual si fuera una Julieta...-no te preocupes... ni una piel de venado barata, el mas feroz de los lobos o una parvada de aves de rapiña podrá separarnos...-dijo Sirius refiriéndose a los tres presentes mientras frotaba su mejilla contra la de Harry, en un gesto muy infantil y fraternal  
  
-¿qué me dices de un perro pulgoso?-pregunto Severus con voz fría, no soportando la cercanía de Black con su pequeño ángel  
  
-ohhhhh!!!!!!!!! Alguien aquí esta celoso? Ya supe de tu secretito Snivellus...- Harry se ruborizo por completo mientras Remus se pegaba en la frente con la palma de la mano  
  
-Sirius... ven...  
  
-ah no! antes no pude estar con Harryncito porque Sev tenia que hablar con él de algo.. importante...-dijo Sirius sugestivamente- ya que habló yo quiero pasar tiempo con él...  
  
-se quedo dormido Black, no hablamos de nada...-dijo Snape viendo hacia la ventana, por lo que no pudieron ver las mejillas sonrosadas del futuro profesor de pociones  
  
-de nada?...no hablaron de nada?...-casi se podía ver al cerebro del conquistador moreno trabajar a mil por hora  
  
-si Black... de nada...  
  
-es decir que Harry y tu no...ups..-añadió al ver la cara asesina del joven pocimista  
  
-FUERA DE AQUÍ!!!! SIEMPRE IMPORTUNAS CUANDO NO DEBES!!  
  
-esta bien! Ya me voy...-dijo Sirius mientras salía por la puerta, en la cual esperaba Snape- uno que se preocupa por sus amigos y...-la puerta se cerro en sus narices  
  
-entonces Harry?.. la visita de Black no importuno del todo en realidad- el joven mas serio había tomado asiento a un lado de su compañero, al parecer el asunto del auror había quedado olvidado por aquel momento  
  
-yo... yo también te amo Severus...-Harry vio como los ojos del otro brillaban y se odio a si mismo por lo que a continuación diría- pero no puedo tener una relación contigo...  
  
-¿POR QUÉ?!- un golpe en la mesita de noche se oyó por toda la enfermería, Snape lo miraba con furia, no enojado con Harry pero si por sus palabras, por comprender en su totalidad el significado de estas  
  
-solamente estaré aquí otro par de semanas...-Harry hablaba volteando hacia el techo, aguantando sus propias lágrimas... regresaría a donde sus amigos no estaban... aunque Voldemort estaba muerto... ya no seria lo mismo-y me iré para nunca volver...  
  
-iré contigo-dijo con seguridad el otro muchacho  
  
Harry negó con la cabeza, con una sonrisa amarga adornando sus labios- a donde yo voy tu no puedes ir...  
  
-¿así que vas a hacer eso? ¿vas a abandonar lo que quieres solo porque tienes que irte?-decepción podía oírse en la voz del hombre  
  
-esto se me escapa de las manos.. no puedo permanecer aquí... cambiaria muchas cosas... no puedo decirte mucho...  
  
-yo te esperaría... siempre te esperaría...-la voz había cambiado a una suave y ronca mientras acariciaba la mano pequeña del chico en la cama  
  
-no creo que seas capaz de esperarme durante unos 17 años...-Harry había cerrado los ojos y suspirado con tristeza  
  
-¿17 años solamente?-  
  
Harry abrió los ojos como platos ¿qué estaba insinuando?...  
  
-no sabes lo que dices...-  
  
-se exactamente lo que digo, cada vez que estoy contigo mi corazón late fuertemente.. tú..  
  
Tock, tock, tock  
  
La puerta se abrió de par en par, un hombre de aproximadamente dos metros, con un parche en el ojo y una pata de palo los miro de una forma muy calculadora.  
  
Con rostro maduro y severo (una versión masculina de Mc Gonagall mas o menos) se acerco a ellos.  
  
-con que aquí tenemos al niño prodigio... leí algunas mentes chico y me sorprendes de sobremanera...  
  
Harry se horrorizo ante lo dicho ¿acaso habría leído la mente de Dorian? ¿o de los merodeadores?  
  
-jejeje es obvio los pensamientos que pasan por tu cabeza, el profesor Dorian fue hechizado por el director... cosa curiosa si solo eres un estudiante... nonono, esto lo leí en unos estudiantes que corrían por el pasillo... espero que el señor Potter no me busque guerrilla por husmear en la cabeza de su hijo... pero ya ves...ah claro! Se me olvidaba... soy Alastor Moody... mucho gusto en conocerte- le extendió su mano a Harry, que sorprendido la tomo con confianza  
  
Alastor era todo lo contrario que él del futuro... aunque tenia una pata de palo y le faltaba un ojo, todavía permanecía con su nariz intacta, era mucho mas alto que el Ojoloco que el conocía y por si fuera poco este, al parecer confiaba mucho mas en las personas.. definitivamente... esos eran sus mejores tiempos  
  
-con que venciste a Voldemort... ¿has pensado en ser auror? Digo... no es por subirte los zumos a la cabeza pero con semejante apellido... tendrías fácil acceso al ministerio..-comenzó a recitar el hombre, cosa sorprendente, ya que el Ojoloco de siempre no hablaba mas de diez palabras siempre que le era posible  
  
-yo... no vencí a Voldemort... y pronto me iré de este...err... país...  
  
-modesto el muchacho eh?-el hombre se acerco misteriosamente a su lado, y a Harry no le dio ninguna buena espina- sabes me agradas... pero cuando uno tiene tanto potencial no es bueno ser tan humilde... ¡pin!  
  
Harry sintió el conocido sentimiento de caer al vacío, al parecer el auror le había aplicado un hechizo para ver mentes... pero eso claro, no iba a permitirlo... ahora mucho estaba en juego y mientras menos personas lo supieran mejor  
  
-tranquilo niño! No lo vuelvo a hacer!-  
  
Harry despertó de su trance y vio entre divertido y preocupado a Moody, que estaba pegado al techo, como si algo muy fuerte lo hubiera arrojado hacia arriba.  
  
Con mucho cuidado lo fue bajando con su mano poco a poco, pensó que el auror ahí mismo le echaría alguna maldición o algo así, pero para su sorpresa estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja...  
  
-¿y Dumbledore va a permitir que te vayas del país? ¡no muchacho! Yo mismo lo impediré... es mas, te propongo hacer prácticas de auror conmigo, es una oferta que nisiquiera tu puedes rechazar eh?  
  
-mi decisión es firme señor Alastor... no me voy del país porque quiero, sino porque necesito irme, lo siento en verdad.  
  
Toda sonrisa se borró del rostro severo  
  
-ah... bien, digo... hubieras podido desarrollar tus habilidades...  
  
-las desarrollare, pero no aquí.  
  
El rostro aunque encaprichado por la negativa le sonrió amigablemente  
  
-¿sabes? Eres un muchachito decidido... justo como necesitamos a la juventud en los tiempos venideros... los jóvenes magos se toman esta guerra como una simple discusión de opiniones... que grave error la verdad... ¿sabes? Tengo que irme.. me escape de las garras de Albus pero bueno... te dejo mi tarjeta, por si quieres comunicarte conmigo...-dijo extendiéndole un pequeño cuadrito de pergamino- toma, aquí esta el nombre de la chimenea a la que debes acudir... con su permiso...  
  
Harry miro la tarjeta por un momento para después suspirar resignado  
  
-señor Moody!-  
  
-dígame señor Dumbledore?-una sonrisa inocente brillaba en la cara del hombre  
  
-¿por qué puso un hechizo localizador en la tarjeta?-la voz de Harry sonaba divertida  
  
-ah! Pequeño detalle... ya sabe..-la voz sonaba nerviosa... y Harry solo levanto una ceja- esta bien! Me atrapaste con las manos en la masa! ¡pero que habilidad! Ese hechizo estaba muy bien oculto... la verdad muchacho no te gustaría...  
  
-no señor-  
  
Alastor se despidió refunfuñando, Harry se divirtió con la idea de que a esa edad Sirius tendría el mismo carácter...  
  
-entonces si te irás de aquí... ¿verdad?...-  
  
-Severus.. tenemos que hablar... ¿en realidad.. estarías dispuesto a esperarme 17 años?... ¿totalmente seguro?-Harry lo miraba seriamente a los ojos y Snape comprendió que nunca tendría ninguna duda cuando se refiriera a Harry  
  
-no Harry, ninguna...  
  
-bien... pero antes te contare mi historia, de cómo llegué aquí... eso fue lo que le dije a Dorian.. veremos si después de que sepas todo aun quieres estar conmigo... pero antes... ¿nos trasladamos a las mazmorras?  
  
Aproximadamente dos horas pasaron charlando y platicando, Severus hacia preguntas, la mayoría siendo contestadas, otras no... y cuando terminaron, el ambiente se quedo muy tenso  
  
-lo siento Severus.. te engañe durante todo este tiempo...  
  
-pero era necesario... no te preocupes..-Severus sonaba frío aunque comprensivo- aun no cambio de opinión... pero lo que me propones.. déjame pensarlo... ¿quieres? Quiero... ver las pros y contras del hechizo... ¿no te importa si te dejo algún tiempo solo? Iré a la torre de astronomía  
  
-no hay problema Sev, solo estoy un poco débil.. pero fuera de eso ya estoy bien  
  
Severus salió de la habitación, su mente era un caos de confusiones... amaba a Harry con todo su ser... pero en un futuro el tendría la edad de sus padres... aunque en el mundo mágico eso no era mal visto... ¿Harry lo querría igual?...¿lo vería de la misma forma?..  
  
Harry cerraba sus ojos, por lo menos mataría el tiempo mientras dormía.. ambos no pudieron apreciar un aire que se colaba al cerrarse la puerta... Lucius Malfoy esperaba el momento adecuado para quitarse la capa invisible y atacar.....  
  
CONTINUARA.........  
  
¿Qué fue eso? OO... dios... a ver... analicemos... primero... me quedo cursi, luego como ver tantas películas cómicas estadounidenses no me sirvió de mucho.. y para rematar con el final! Ach! Dioses siento que me van a odiar queridas lectoras... pero cuando algo escribo para un capitulo no se me puede ocurrir otra cosa... lo siento! Prometo compensarles con el próximo capi!... y también perdón por las faltas de ortografía... El lado bueno a mi parecer, por fin se declaran! Alastor sale! No se... ese personaje me agrada mucho y desde que en el quinto libro mencionan que el pobre no se pone su varita en las nalgas por miedo a que se incendien, se le mochen o algo ¡¡me encanto!! XD.... bueno espero que me manden mas reviews! ¡hasta la próxima!   
  
Miembro de la Orden Severusiana 


	9. Capitulo 9:Tomando decisiones

CAPITULO 9: Tomando decisiones  
  
Lucius observaba de una manera poco decente al chico dormido en la cama adoselada, no se explicaba como ese chico tan atractivo podría fijarse en Severus antes que en él (modestia aparte)... pero lo que mas le extrañaba era como había soportado Snape todo ese tiempo sin llegar demasiado lejos con él.. prácticamente era comidilla de todo Slytherin (los cuales eran mas discretos con los chismes y por eso no se pasaban a las otras casas) el que esos dos tenían un romance.. pero él, Lucius Malfoy, podía asegurar que el joven dormido en frente de él permanecía tan puro y virgen como el día de su nacimiento... y eso le gustaba de una manera extraña...  
  
Lentamente se fue acercando, observo que el chico tenia fiebre por la respiración rápida y las mejillas sonrojadas... una vista por lo mas apetitosa  
  
Se sentó a horcajadas sobre las caderas de Harry pero sin llegar a tocarlo realmente... paso imperceptiblemente la mano encima de su camisa... los primeros tres botones estaban desabrochados...  
  
Le atraía sobre manera la aura cálida que desprendía esa criatura bajo él... sus manos se dirigieron hacia la cara del mas pequeño... y acariciaron tiernamente su mejilla.  
  
-¡oh por Merlín!-dijo Lucius asustado retirando la mano de la cara de Harry...-¿pero que rayos?...- por la mente de Malfoy paso la idea de bajar lentamente los pantalones del chico.. cual fue su sorpresa al notar que no podía hacerlo... como si algo se lo impidiera...- no lo puedo creer.. ¡yo no tengo mora! argggg!! Estoy tan cerca...  
  
AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA  
  
-Entonces esta decidido... me arriesgare con el hechizo... de todas formas no creo que tenga nada que perder, por lo que puedo deducir no tengo ninguna pareja en un futuro.. así que no habrá problemas...-Severus bajo como un sonámbulo de la ventana de la torre, pensó que era mejor regresar con Harry por si quería algo o necesitaba compañía...  
  
Aunque parte de su cerebro decía que no debía pensar en eso, no pudo evitar fantasear con su pequeño Harry entre sus brazos, temblando incontrolablemente por la pasión... y gimiendo quedamente su nombre....  
  
-quien te viera Severus... se estaría burlando de ti... dios... el único inconveniente en la juventud son las odiosas hormonas...-murmuraba Snape por lo bajo, acercándose lentamente hacia la sala común de Slytherin  
  
AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA  
  
Con mucha voluntad Lucius había logrado quitar la camisa y el pantalón de Harry, el otro no lo había notado, Lucius pensó que el cansancio y las pociones que había tomado en la enfermería en todos esos días había hecho un efecto en conjunto... ahora solo quedaba la ropa interior.... y cual fue su frustración al ver que no podía hacerlo...su cuerpo comenzó a asquearlo sobremanera y se separo del cuerpo mas joven, sentándose en las piernas del muchacho  
  
En ese momento la puerta del cuarto se abrió, Severus vio sorprendido la situación enfrente de él, para luego pasar a la más pura furia, las cosas a su alrededor comenzaron a temblar sin control  
  
-¿qué le has hecho a mi ángel maldito bastardo?!- Severus se dirigió rápidamente hacia un asombrado Lucius, arrebatándole la varita, rompiéndola en dos- ¿cómo te has atrevido a tocarlo?!-la cara desfigurada por el enojo hizo que por primera vez en su vida Lucius tuviera miedo de un ser humano además de su padre...  
  
-créeme.. yo no...-tartamudeaba el de cabellos dorados  
  
-no intentes justificarte maldito mal nacido! ¡como te atreves a tocar algo que es mío!-los gritos despertaron a varios curiosos que asomaban sus cabezas por la puerta, algunos mirando con temor a los dos hombres y otros mirando apreciativamente al cuerpo semidesnudo del chico sobre la cama  
  
-fuera!!! Fuera todos de aquí!!- Severus se dirigió rápidamente hacia la cama, tomo la colcha y tapo suavemente a Harry con ella, mostrándole una mirada llena de cariño para después agarrar a Lucius de las solapas y llevarlo a la salida  
  
-mas vale que esto no se vuela a repetir!.-un golpe seco en la nariz del aristocrático fue lo único que se oyó en medio del silencioso pasillo, la puerta se cerro con violencia... y todos observaban con ojos desorbitados a Lucius Malfoy, tirado en el piso, sudoroso y con la nariz rota... esa definitivamente no era su noche  
  
Severus regreso al lecho de Harry, no pudiendo reprimir su ira rompió todo lo que brillaba bajo la luz de la luna (aunque estaban bajo tierra, las ventanas estaban hechizadas) era como si lo objetos lo llamaran provocativamente para destruirlos, algo que el no quiso rehuir  
  
-¿Severus?...-Harry no había despertado con los gritos que duraron poco tiempo, pero todo ese ajetreo le hizo abrir los ojos -¿qué te sucede?... ¿por qué rompes las cosas?...  
  
-no.. no sucede nada Harry.. vuelve a dormir...-Snape le dirigió una sonrisa forzada mientras lo recostaba con un poco de esfuerzo  
  
-¿pero porque estabas tan alterado?-Harry aunque adormilado estaba en todos sus sentidos  
  
El joven de orbes verdes con un poco de dificultad pudo sentarse en su cama, arrastrando por la manga de la túnica a Severus, este se estremeció al sentir el delicado cuerpo de su ángel semirecostado sobre el suyo  
  
-solo... solo fue un enojo.. me encontré con alguien en la entrada que no era de mi agrado...- relato el hombre a medias mientras acariciaba dulcemente la espalda del muchacho  
  
-ah... sobre el hechizo ¿ya lo pensaste?... ¿o necesitas más tiempo?..-este se sujeto imperceptiblemente al pecho de Severus, se juro a si mismo no llorar por una negativa... pero si este era el caso... por Merlín que no podría soportarlo...  
  
-he decidido...-un suspiro profundo impaciento a Harry- que estoy dispuesto a llevar el hechizo... ¿cuánto tiempo tendré este sobre mi?  
  
Harry comenzó a pensar de una forma muy concentrada, el conjuro que pensaba hacer no era tan sencillo como un desmemorizante, si lo ejecutaba mal este también le afectaría a él... sumando a todo el uso giratiempo... tendría que reunir y atar todos los cabos de una forma que coincidieran con el tiempo...  
  
-¿por qué te has callado de repente?- Severus lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, que no habían pestañado desde hacia algunos minutos  
  
-el hechizo que te pondré debería de consistir simplemente en que olvidaras a una persona durante algún tiempo y listo, pero también tengo que incluir el factor tiempo... recordar detalles... ya que ahora te estoy poniendo el hechizo... pero en el futuro yo debo de darme cuenta cuando este queda desactivado...  
  
-pero si lo que dices es correcto... entonces porque simplemente no pones la fecha que quieras? Estas desde el principio... no has hecho el hechizo y no ha pasado nada aun en el futuro  
  
-exacto! Yo vivo en una dimensión en donde ya se uso el hechizo.. el problema ahora es saber cuando exactamente este se rompió... o podría irme a vivir a otra dimensión diferente... donde tal vez Voldemort exista... o por algún error yo hubiera muerto.. pero si eso sucediera yo no podría haber viajado en el tiempo, se abriría un hueco en el tiempo-espacio y desaparecería...-Harry miraba con ojos desorbitados a la pared, al darse cuenta de la gran responsabilidad que había sobre sus hombros  
  
-bueno.. lo mejor por ahora es tranquilizarte.. no ganas nada con alterarte.. duerme y mañana veremos.. después de todo ya es fin de semana...  
  
-si es verdad... ¿Severus?  
  
-dime Harry  
  
-¿podrías dormir conmigo?-Harry lo miro con sus grandes e inocentes ojos verdes, haciendo que Snape desviara la mirada y tragara con dificultad  
  
-no se si podré controlarme Harry-el chico de piel cetrina se sonrojo con el comentario  
  
-¿de que tienes que controlarte? ¿acaso sientes que tu magia sigue fuera de control?-Harry miro extrañado y con el ceño fruncido hacia la dirección donde se encontraba su compañero de cuarto  
  
-eh... eto... si! Eso quería decir... por eso tú te duermes en tu cama.. y yo en la mía...-  
  
Severus se golpeo mentalmente en la cabeza por decir cosas tan estúpidas  
  
-detalles del amor...  
  
-¿qué dijiste Severus?  
  
-nada.. nada Harry...  
  
El mayor tomo asiento en su cama y cuando estaba a punto de acostarse...  
  
-¿Severus?-  
  
El otro lo miro con una pregunta muda en sus ojos  
  
-¿no me vas a dar un beso antes de dormir?- Harry puso la mayor cara de perrito apelado recién golpeado debajo de la lluvia (en serio! Casi lloro cuando lo vi!)  
  
Severus se levanto lentamente de su lecho... y Harry rió interiormente  
  
La mejor forma de describirlo seria.. como un robot caminando (para aquellos magos que estén leyendo mi finc XD, un robot es una especia de maquina de metal con forma de cuerpo humano que camina de forma muy tiesa, aunque .. no es por ofenderlos... se me hace sorprendente que no conozcan lo que es un robot cuando si saben usar una PC) de forma marcial... se acerco a Harry.. y le beso muy suave y casi imperceptiblemente, cual fue su sorpresa al sentir dos delgados brazos acariciar su cuello y profundizar el beso  
  
Este no se hizo del rogar y de ser dulce lo volvió uno apasionado, claro esta, sin dejar de ser delicado  
  
A Severus casi se le cae en alma a los pies al sentir como de una forma por demás inocente, pero para sus hormonas atrevida, Harry rodeaba su cintura con las piernas, en un gesto de busca de protección, haciendo mas estrecho el abrazo  
  
-ah... Severus...-al pobre hombre se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca...-te amo...-el mas pequeño dio unos suaves y juguetones besos en el cuello de Snape, mientras reía de felicidad  
  
Pero tuvo que parar inmediatamente cuando el mayor comenzó a temblar, vio con preocupación como se alejaba de él y se recostaba en su cama  
  
-¿qué tienes Severus?  
  
- creo que la magia todavía fluye en mis venas... buenas noches mi pequeño...  
  
El otro se ruborizo rápidamente por el apelativo de "mi", no pudo evitar sonreír con nerviosismo  
  
Esa imagen de Harry, como toda una divinidad recién sacada de un cuadro de arte fue lo ultimo que vio el joven pocimista antes de cerrar sus cortinas  
  
-oh Merlín.. a veces pienso que no lo merezco...-dijo con una sonrisa radiante mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla, por primera vez en toda su miserable existencia se sentía sinceramente querido  
  
CONTINUARA....  
  
Amazona escondiéndose atrás de la sillita que esta enfrente del monitor  
  
-antes que me manden amenazas de bomba... les explico, la verdad es que este "capitulo" ya lo tenia hecho, pero se me hacia corto y quería agregarle, pero no me llegaba la inspiración... así que me dije: mejor envía este como un capitulo y así no haces esperar a tus amigas de la red Y eso fue lo que hice,¡mucho gusto en saludarlas de nuevo! Ahora si que me sorprendí.. ¡recibí muchos review! (ey... que nadie se raje, el que tenga muchos no significa que quiera menos eh?) no puedo contestarles a cada uno porque cuento con poco tiempo, ahorita estoy trabajando en una tienda de acuarios y pierdo varias horas ahí... les doy muchos gracias a todas aquellas personas que me enviaron apoyo por medio de reviews (vaya.. no se preocupen si el review esta largo, aunque no los conteste si los leo de pie a cabeza) sobre la comparación con mis otros fincs, creo que este es el mejor que me ha salido... bueno! Espero sus comentarios ¡y gomen por la tardanza! u  
  
Adieu.... 


	10. Capitulo 10

CAPITULO 10: Una despedida muy especial

Una sombra se movía sigilosamente por los pasillos del colegio, faltaban pocos minutos para el amanecer y a pesar de que los estudiantes se levantaban para desayunar e ir a sus clases... ese día era una excepción, ya que era el primer día del fin de semana y la mayoría prefería quedarse en sus camas calientitos y con un cobertor de más....

Pero esa sombra de larga capa rompía la rutina...

-bien... esta arreglado... mañana será ideal...

-si, lo sabemos...-tres encapuchados le respondían al hombre envuelto en su túnica

-esto es sumamente importante.. si alguien se enterará además de ustedes y los involucrados, toda la escuela se vería amenazada...

-sabíamos las consecuencias de esto... no te preocupes...

El hombre se dio media vuelta... pero antes de entrar en uno de los tantos pasadillos secretos se detuvo un instante y sin voltear dijo:

-ya saben... mi participación en esto es sumamente confidencial...

Sin mas que decir se perdió en el elegante tapiz

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Harry despertó de una forma muy placentera, se sentía descansado y feliz con el mundo, había arreglado las cosas con Severus y ahora esperaba con ansias su regreso al futuro... tenia que admitir que también le preocupaba el irse... extrañaría la compañía de sus padres, noto con nostalgia que ellos se parecían en su relación tanto como lo habían hecho Hermione y Ron... Hermione...

No pudo evitar la lágrima que corrió tristemente por su mejilla... causada por el recuerdo de su querida y fallecida amiga...

Aparto esa idea de su mente moviendo la cabeza fuertemente hacia los lados y prefirió enfocarse en cosas mas importantes..

Vio como Severus arreglaba con cierto nerviosismo todas las cosas que había roto, espero a que volteara.. sabia que su pareja era muy sensible con las miradas posadas sobre el...

-que bueno que despertaste Harry.. ¿te sientes mejor?-no se molesto en voltear a verlo y Harry lo agradeció, o si no, lo hubiera preocupado con sus dos ojos hinchados por la tristeza

Un rápido hechizo y su cara quedo limpia y con una sonrisa

-así es!... estaba pensado .. será mejor que me vaya cuanto antes...

Ante lo dicho Severus volteo con brusquedad y se le quedo viendo con una mirada incomprensible

-así... así será mejor... no lo sé... me iré en dos o tres días...

Ante la sorpresa de Harry, Severus, aunque tenia una mueca de tristeza, mostraba una mirada de alivio, decidió no ponerle demasiada importancia a este hecho

-he estando pensando Severus...creo saber cuando se rompe el hechizo...

-así? ¿cuándo?-el joven de piel cetrina acomodaba los frascos de ingredientes en una pequeña vitrina

-el día en que nací....

-¿y como llegaste a esa conclusión?.. digo, no creo que recuerdes mucho de esa época ¿y que caso tendría que me hechizarás si solo aguantaría cuanto? Unos dos o tres años?

Harry no respondió, pero su corazón miraba con lastima al hombre esos dos o tres años... fueron suficientes para que pasaras al lado oscuro... se que antes que yo naciera algo paso para que tu cambiaras nuevamente de bando e informaras a Dumbledore del ataque contra mi familia... y espero que eso haya sido por la causa del hechizo finalizado...Merlín ayúdame por lo que mas quieras...

AVAVAVVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

-Muy bien alumnos.... se que no les gusta estar en clases en pleno fin de semana, pero tanto el director como yo, hemos llegado a la conclusión de que el ataque de los mortífagos...-estremecimiento general- tuvo mayor efecto por la falta de preparación que ustedes no tienen en Defensa y ataque.

Los muchachos de estar abatidos por la noticia de clases extras, prorrumpieron el grititos de excitación por la idea del director y su profesor...

-también debo decirles que los puntos no serán bajados en esta clase, (claro esta que si lo haré, si la ocasión lo amerita), ya que como practicaran con otros compañeros es imposible no salir sin ningún rasguño, esta clase es opcional para las señoritas... ¿alguna desea retirarse?

Inmediatamente vieron como las chicas de Slytherin se ponían de pie y salían del salón, Dorian no pudo reprimir un gruñido de desconfianza...

-claro! Esas $&·?¿ (entiéndase u) son mortífagas o aprendices de la magia negra que....

-tranquilo Dorian... solo lograrás desconcentrarte en tu clase-

Dorian reconoció la voz de Harry y lo busco con la mirada, este se encontraba viéndolo fijamente sin ninguna expresión facial

-Harry... ¿eres tú?

-nooooo....-a Dorian le hizo gracia el que su joven pupilo imitara el tono de la nueva maestra de adivinación- soy tu poca utilizada conciencia...

Los alumnos miraron extrañados a su maestro, no era común ver a un profesor con los ojos cerrados mientras reía fuertemente

-Muy bien... comenzaremos con hechizos de protección

Varios alumnos suspiraron con fastidio

-capaces de desviar un buen hechizo de ataque, la meta será repelar un _expelliarmus _

Los alumnos abrieron sus bocas con asombro ¡eso les costaría mucho trabajo!

-veamos.. ¡Harry! Tu practicaras conmigo...umm... Severus! practica con Lucius, los demás acomódense del modo que quieran

Por supuesto, el profesor no sabia nada de la pasada pelea de esos dos hombres, pero tenia buenos motivos para separar al ojiverde de ellos, además de que Harry obviamente era mas fuerte, lo que quería era que Severus se esforzara. Y sabia que lo haría con ese presumido rubio... ¡oh si! Y él se divertiría de lo lindo con eso

-eres malo con ellos Dorian...-ambos se habían retirado hacia la esquina del salón después de haber dado una demostración del hechizo

-si bueno... ¿no quisieras que fuera malo contigo verdad?...-dijo mientras le pasaba un brazo por sus hombros y lo miraba lujuriosamente

Harry se ruborizo hasta la raíz del pelo- ¡Dorian!

Este no pudo evitar reír abiertamente ante la inocencia del muchacho, de repente tomo un tono serio

-¿sabes? Eres la persona mas hermosa, poderosa e increíble que jamás haya conocido... no dudaría en seducirte en ningún momento....-tomo la barbilla del sonrojado y un poco asustado muchacho mientras le sonreía con dulzura- pero se que tu corazón pertenece a alguien más...-ambos voltearon hacia Severus- y me alegro por ti pequeño ángel...- dijo mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la frente, Harry sonrió ante esto y con afecto abrazo a su profesor

Aunque a Severus le costara admitirlo, Lucius le ganaba en la habilidad con el ataque... y eso le lastimaba su orgullo grandemente

-mira que enternecedora escena Severus...-dijo Lucius señalando a las espaldas del chico

Severus volteo cuando Dorian tomaba el mentón de Harry, y vio con furia como lo miraba a los ojos mientras SU ángel se sonrojaba y avergonzaba...

Respiro varias en Harry... y eso hacia.... ¡le esta dando un beso en la frente!- Snape apretó con ira su varita

-al parecer a tu noviecito le gustan los tipos hermosos verdad? Digo.. ese maestro honestamente no esta nada mal... y a comparación contigo...

No pudo decir mas porque un impedimenta demasiado poderoso se dirigió hacia el, rompiendo con facilidad el escudo protector que había a su alrededor

-y eso jóvenes! Es un verdadero impedimenta!-dijo alegremente Dorian mientras le palmeaba con amabilidad el hombro a Severus, cual fue su sorpresa al ver que este le daba un golpe en su mano para que la quitara

-¿sigues celoso?-

-¿de que me hablas?... ¿crees que puedo estar celoso de ti?-

-quien dijo que me refería a mi?-Dorian sonrió con burla al Slytherin

-no te atrevas a mirarlo... menos a tocarlo...- la mirada de Severus decía todo "Dorian a la orange si no te apartes de mi tigreño"

-los celos y la ira hacen mal al alma Severus.. -dijo con tranquilidad el joven maestro

-por supuesto! Y mira quien lo dice! El amante de los Slytherins!- Severus estaba totalmente a la defensiva y Dorian lo noto

En ese momento Harry decidió intervenir... tanto para separar a un celoso novio de su maestro, como para despertar al rubio, no fuera ser que después la agarrara contra Severus

Dorian subió a la pequeña mesilla de duelo previamente improvisada- bien jóvenes, la clase termino, espero que todo salga tan bien como hoy la próxima semana...

Mientras tanto, Severus literalmente arrastro a Harry hasta sus habitaciones...

-¿por qué ese maldito te toco?- Harry suspiro en resignación, ahora Severus si tenia motivos para estar enojado.. pero no era para tanto!

-ese imbécil de Longgbottom....-

-Severus... esto es ridículo......

-tu eres mío y de nadie mas- el mayor abrazo posesivamente a ese ser inocente frente a él... beso apasionadamente su boca para después pasar a su cuello... y aunque sabia que era un pensamiento irracional, sintió celos al pensar que esa carne pudo haber sido besada anteriormente por otra persona...

Harry jamás había sentido algo parecido... su espalda estaba apoyada contra la pared y sus pies no llegaban a tocar el suelo.. se sentía en el cielo, pero al mismo tiempo atemorizado... tanta pasión del hombre lo desconcertaba...

-Harry... mi dulce ángel...- Severus murmuraba palabras dulces.. mientras sus caricias aunque ardientes no dejaban de ser gentiles... /por Merlín!... jamás me había percatado de este aroma a manzanilla que desprende su piel.... por favor dame cordura.../

Al parecer Merlín se encontraba muy ocupado, ya que no escucho el pedido del joven hechicero, que sin pensarlo mucho desabrocho la túnica del pequeño, queriendo tocar esa piel tan ansiada y deseada

-ah... Se... Severus....mph...-Harry se apoyo en los hombros de Snape cuando este comenzó a acariciar y besar sus pezones.

Inconscientemente Harry comenzó a frotarse contra el hombre, pidiendo calladamente que hiciera con él lo que sus instintos le marcaban... y Severus no se hizo del rogar...

tock tock tock tock

-disculpen.. ¿hay alguien en la habitación?-

Harry se separo rápidamente de Severus, totalmente avergonzado por su comportamiento mientras el chico de nariz aguileña apoyaba frustrado su frente contra la pared, dándose golpes contra ella, (la tercera es la vencida mi querido Sev -u)

-¿quién es?- pregunto Harry débilmente aun con las mejillas sonrojadas

-Soy su jefe de casa y mas vale que me dejen entrar inmediatamente a la habitación-

Severus miro espantado hacia la puerta.. ¿acaso el profesor había escuchado algo?

Un poco retardado en reaccionar, Harry se dirigió lentamente hacia la entrada

-Finitem Incantatem- la puerta dio paso a la cabeza de Slytherin, Caeldus

-Buenas tardes... señor Snape.. señor Dumbledore... quisiera pedirle un favor Snape

Harry desvió su mirada hacia un punto inexacto de la pared, con su cara totalmente sonrojada va a pensar que soy un adolescente con las hormonas al limite.. Merlín.. que vergüenza....

va a pensar que soy un maniático sexual... o Merlín.. humillación, total humillación...-Severus vio como su pequeño pensaba algo similar

-si bien.. ejemp...-los dos sentían como las manos les sudaban al ver el gesto incomodo de su profesor- quería pedirle Snape...

/ya vali, ya vali, ya vali....

-que fueras mi ayudante en pociones, no es que no pueda yo solo, pero... ¿eh? ¿qué pensabas que iba a decir?-Severus había suspirado de alivio, volvió en seguida a una pose neutral

-si profesor.. será una placer ayudarlo con la clase de pociones...

El hombre mayor asintió- si bien... creo que me retiro...

Caeldus camino hacia la puerta donde se encontraba apoyado Harry

-por favor joven Dumbledore... la siguiente vez ponga un hechizo silenciador... no querrá ser la comidilla de Hogwarts ¿verdad?- una sonora y burlona carcajada salió de la garganta del adulto antes de desaparecer por el umbral de la puerta

El joven de mirada verdosa se quedo de piedra ante el ultimo comentario de su profesor

-Severus... me iré a dar una vuelta...

-estas bien?-Severus apenas podía contener la risa

-si, si.. estoy bien...-con las mejillas sonrojadas salió de la habitación

Severus solamente se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose hacia su baúl, lo abrió y saco un pequeño objeto ovalado

De una funda de tela mágica retiro un espejo azulado y mugriento

-muy bien, el pichón a abandonado el nido-

AVAVAVAVVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Harry tomo uno de los pasadizos del castillo... no era común que estuvieran tan desocupados.. y mas porque a esa hora los alumnos estaban a pique, deambulando por ellos, volteo rápidamente al sentir una presencia detrás suya......

Y todo se volvió obscuro....

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Harry despertó amordazado y con los ojos cerrados, le era difícil ubicar las presencias ya que al parecer le habían puesto un artilugio de anti-oclumancia muy resistente.... bien.. podía librarse de el muy fácilmente, pero quería ver que traían entre manos aquellos que lo secuestraron...

De improvisto le quitaron la venda de los ojos y lo que pudo ver lo dejo helado, hombres y mujeres se encontraban alrededor de un caldero, diciendo variedad de palabras que para el no tenían sentido, en esos momentos se sintió mortificado ¿en que se había metido?....

No sabia de donde pero comenzaron a oírse unos tambores africanos, mientras un bong sonaba lejano

-hermanos de esta hermandad.. –Harry noto que el sujeto, con un hechizo, se había distorsionado la voz- hemos traído al sacrificio!-el hombre señalo con un báculo hacia Harry

-¡El sacrificio será recibido con gloria señor!-

-Ahora... invoquemos al dios Can! Para que de su aprobación a la nueva sangre....

no me gustan como suenan las palabras sacrificio y sangre hacia mi persona....pensaba Harry con ojos desorbitados

Los tambores sonaron mas rápidos y fuertes.. y un humo blanquecino comenzó a salir del caldero

-Hay no.. que no sea otra de las ocurrencias de Voldemort...

Una voz ronca comenzó a salir del caldero

-Tu has osado presentarte ante mi como el sacrificio... mortal?....-

-yo no he hecho nada!! Me secuestraron!-Harry hablaba nerviosamente... ¿qué traía entre manos ese grupo de gente?

-Bien.. aceptare la nueva sangre....- los magos encapuchados rieron macabramente- y ahora... solo me resta decir... ¡QUE YA ERES UN MERODEADOR HARRY!- la voz profunda cambio rápidamente a la alegre de Sirius, la sala se ilumino y todos los presentes de bajaron sus capuchas.

Dorian, Albus y Alastor tocaban los tambores, mientras su madre, James y Remus se revolcaban en el suelo de la risa, Sirius lo hacia desde adentro del caldero

-nunca pensé que cayeras en ese broma Harry!-dijo ahogadamente Sirius, tocándose el estomago

-si bueno... tan siquiera el no mojo los pantalones en la novatada verdad?- dijo James burlonamente haciendo callar a Sirius en el acto

-¿ustedes.. planearon esto?

-por supuesto que si!-dijo un alegre James- mira... estábamos caminando inocentemente por los pasillos...- risa general- cuando nos topamos por segunda vez con el profesor Moody... dijo que le apenaba mucho el haberme leído los pensamientos de esa forma... yo aun estaba molesto y fue cuando decidió darme ese rarísimo talismán anti-oclumancia para pagar el susto... y bueno.. luego fuimos a bajo a comer ¡hubieras visto! Sirius se comió dos costillas enteras! Claro que yo en mis mejores días después del entrenamiento de Quidditch he comido hasta tres.. pero...

-James Potter!-grito Lily- ve al grano..

-yyyyyy.... encontramos "hablando amigablemente" a Dorian con Severus, y nos enteramos "sin querer" que tu te ibas a ir pronto de Hogwarts.. por lo que pensamos hacerte una fiesta de despedida.... y el pequeño talismán de parte de Moody facilito mucho la labor....

-por favor chico... no me vayas a aventarme contra el techo de nuevo- dijo Moddy con un tono falso de miedo

Harry solo atino a ponerse rojo, muchos de los presentes observaron asombrados a Harry, ese suceso no lo habían sabido

-pero bueno chicos!-dijo Dorian sacando a Harry de esa situación incomoda- ¡hay que divertirse!.... Albus! Las cervezas de mantequilla!

-pero director! Eso esta prohibido!-grito con ojos desorbitados Lily

-oh no querida... yo soy el hermano gemelo perdido de Albus por este día... por lo que yo no hice las reglas y no tengo por que seguirlas....

Todos se le quedaron viendo como si estuviera safado de un tornillo (literalmente)

-wow! Podría acostumbrarme a tener de director al gemelo de Albus!-comento Sirius emocionado

Remus solo atino a pegarse en la frente de una forma derrotada viendo a Sirius

La fiesta fue de lo mas animada y divertida, al final los mas jóvenes lloraron por la repentina salida de Harry de sus vidas, los profesores, con mas experiencias en estas situaciones solo pusieron muecas sombrías.... Severus no mostró nada... ya tendría la privacidad con Harry para llorar todo lo que quisiera...

En el pequeño rellano casi todos estaban dormidos a excepción de Severus, Harry, Dorian y el director

.bueno... creo que por la mañana me iré...-murmuro Harry amargamente

-se irán dirás....-dijo el director sonriente

-¿a que se refiere?-pregunto Harry, quitando en un segundo lo adormilado de su estado

-bueno... en que llevaras a Dorian al futuro

-es una broma verdad?-pregunto el profesor al director

-por supuesto que no....-Dumbledore tomo un tono serio y poco alegre- los giratiempos pueden usarse con cualquier cosa, persona o ser.... incluso los muggles pueden usarlos ( no existe ningún mago tan inepto para hacerlo, aunque una vez se dio el caso de que un ladrón en Roma se... ejemp!) los magos tienen un "aura" mágica.... de la cual solo queda una pequeña porción....

-lo sabemos profesor. Dijo Severus ansioso

-y bueno... esa aura mágico debió dejar de existir cuando Dorian se enfrento contra la serpiente de Voldemort....-Albus miro fijamente a Harry

Harry se concentro visiblemente

-en mi futuro.. Voldemort a hecho una gran masacre de magos... por lo que una gran variedad de esencia queda en el ambiente...

-y eso significa...?-pregunto Dorian dudoso

-que de los restos se puede formar auras... un tiempo-cuerpo-espacio, para un aura que ya ha existido, o va a existir...-termino Severus comprendiendo todo de golpe

Albus sonrió a Dorian como si le diera un adiós definitivo

-por lo que tu desaparecerás de la historia viejo amigo... y ya ibas a cumplir los dos años de servicio.....

Dorian sonrió indulgente ¿qué podría hacer?....

-pero... entonces... ¿y esos chicos que salve?... yo los salve!-dijo Harry preocupado ¡si entre ellos se encontraba su madre!

-mmm.... yo tengo una poción para revivirlos, aunque es la única que quedaba en el mundo estaba dispuesto a usarla.... yo creo que eso era lo que iba a pasar... ellos si iban a sobrevivir pero tu hiciste mi labor...

-Te recomiendo que te prepares para el día de mañana Doria... y Severus...

-digame profesor?

-yo te recomendaria pasar esta noche junto a Harry... disfrutalo lo mas que puedas...

Severus sonrio con ironia y abrazando protectoramente a su niño lo llevo hacia la salida

-Espero que todo esto salga bien Albus...-murmuro Dorian con preocupación

-todo saldra bien, no te preocupes.....

CONTINUARA...

Ok!!!!!!!!!!!1 antes de que reciba balñazos y bombas, tuve varios problemillas con la computadora, tanta vioeja como nueva... y nos explica en gran detalle porque quiero mandar lo mas rapido posible este capitulo y me ando callendo del sueño, bueno espero que les guste ¡hasta la proxima! XD

**El llantop es solo una lagrima del mar de la vida**

Orden Severusiana


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11 

Severus condujo a Harry hacia un pasillo oscuro que daba la sensación que les vendría encima en cualquier momento... las paredes se hacían mas pequeñas cuanto mas caminaban y aunque Harry confiaba plenamente en Severus, el castillo no le daba esa sensación... bien se sabia que Godric Gryffindor había dejado infinidad de trampas en el castillo para su según "desarrollo infantil feliz"... o eso confirmaba uno de los libros de Salazar cuando eran jóvenes... y no existía ninguna guerra entre casas.

Se sorprendió cuando frente a sus ojos apareció un gran espejo, en donde se mostraba a dos hombres dándose la mano, Godric Gryffindor y Salazar Slytherin... pero lo insólito era que las dos estatuas se sonreían… algo poco común de ver, dado la enemistad que había entre ello, tal vez por eso ahora ese espejo se encontraba tan alejado de los estudiantes...

/vaya Dumbledore... yo nunca pensé que los dos mas grandes enemigos se llevarán tan bien.../-pensaba Harry, tenia otro punto que darle al viejo que lo había engañado durante tanto tiempo

Arriba del vidrio se podía apreciar una frase en latín

"Nuestra amistad será tan eterna como nuestras almas..."-tradujo Severus a un sorprendido Harry- parece que algo muy malo sucedió para que estos dos luego se odiaran a muerte... ¿no crees?

si... eso creo..-y en ese preciso momento Harry recordó el pasaje secreto que estaba obstaculizado varios años en el futuro... ¿acaso Dumbledore quería borrar esta huella del pasado?...

recuerda Harry... el peor de tus enemigos fue alguna vez uno de tus mejores amigos...

¿por qué tienes ese filosofía Severus?-pregunto Harry receloso... recordando sin quererlo, a cierta rata traidora

bueno... solo aquel que sabe tus mas profundos secretos puede destruirte...

créeme... mi peor enemigo jamás fue mi amigo.../aunque podía entrar en mi mente cuando quisiera claro/

tu siempre eres la excepción a la regla Harry-sonrió Severus con sarcasmo- pero lo que quería enseñarte es esto...

Severus abrió una puerta hecha de terciopelo mágico. Un material muy apreciado en el mundo mágico por su rareza y elegancia.

Harry abrió muy grande los ojos al ver el bosque prohibido... era una parte especial que el adolescente conocía muy bien...

este lugar se ve mucho mas hermoso de lo que recordaba...

ah si?-Severus levanto una ceja

El pequeño ojiverde no pudo evitar sonrojarse- bu... bueno lo que pasa es que necesitaba polvo de cuerno de unicornio recién raspado... es extraño.. no había visto esta puerta antes-dijo cuando diviso la puerta oculta atrás del terciopelo

porque es una puerta mágica naturalmente... desde aquí siempre saldrás al rellano de los unicornios... pero si no sabes que existe esta puerta... por fuera.. es decir desde el rellano, jamás podrías haberla visto.

ah... ¿y que hacemos aquí Severus?-al no recibir respuesta del mayor, Harry ladeó su cabeza...

Las pupilas dilatadas del hombre estaban viendo hacia el frente... y cuando vio a su ángel estas se dilataron mas... no pudo evitar temblar ante las ideas que se formaban en su mente

alguna vez leí...-comenzó a decir Severus ignorando la pregunta anterior- que.. los unicornios representan la mas pura esencia del mundo... y bueno...-a Severus le ardía la cara de una forma discreta- no encontré mejor lugar para hacerte el amor Harry

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron, pupilas negras como el onix mirando anhelantes, deseosas y amorosas a unas esmeraldas que aunque lo miraban con tranquilidad y amor, afloraba un sentimiento de miedo a lo desconocido.

no quiero que pienses que te estoy forzando..- murmuro rápidamente el hombre de piel cetrina- si quieres... podemos ver las estrellas hasta al amanecer...

Callo cuando sintió un dedo suave y fino sobre sus labios

No pude haber pedido nada mejor que esto Severus...- el chico de cabello azabache se acerco al hombre y rodeo con sus brazos su cuello- por que no... hacemos el amor... y vemos las estrellas hasta el amanecer?- una dulce sonrisa acompañada de un profundo beso fue la respuesta de Harry

Sin decir palabras ambos entraron completamente al rellano y cerraron la puerta con un conjuro... los unicornios los miraron curiosos, y como si hubieran visto en las profundidades de esos dos humanos, todas las magnificas criaturas se reunieron y relincharon de una forma extraña... no molesta... todo lo contrario, parecía un canto...

solamente había escuchado eso una vez... y fue del fénix del vejete -murmuro Severus al oído de Harry

es el canto "mistic unicornis" Severus...-respondió sonrojado Harry contra su pecho...-lo cantan cuando una pareja va a unirse por primera vez... pero pensé que solo lo cantaban para las veelas...

Los equinos, blancos como la nieve salieron al galope alejándose de ahí, dejando a su rastro un polvo que hacia brillar las numerosas flores y vegetación que había a su alrededor

y esto?...-pregunto para si mismo Harry tomando un poco del polvo dorado que había en forma de circulo a su alrededor, el cual desprendía un aroma agradable

es una sustancia que ahuyenta a las criaturas obscuras, solo funciona si está en algo vivo... como veras...no hay poción u objeto que la mantenga viva cuando se separa del ser...

Harry pudo comprobarlo cuando en su túnica el polvo se volvió negro como la ceniza

no lo sabia... los potros en su primera etapa de vida están cubiertos con el verdad?

así es...-dijo Severus distraído viendo la luna menguante- las madres los frotan por días para que el polvo no se caiga fácilmente... por ello criaturas tan frágiles como ellos sobreviven a bestias tan peligrosas...

El ojiverde sintió como era abrazado por detrás mientras un beso casto era depositado en su cuello.

Las manos expertas del pocimista hicieron acto de presencia en el cuerpo de Harry, tornándose lentas y delicadas en su abdomen pero apasionadas en sus caderas

esta noche... es solo tuya Harry...déjame probarte, acariciarte...-se acerco al oído del menor susurrándole seductoramente-poseerte...

Harry se volteo hacia Severus y oculto su rostro en su pecho, esa declaración tan apasional lo había llenado de nerviosismo y timidez... hecho que fascinaba al mayor

Severus posicionando una de su piernas entre las delgadas de Harry lo fue tumbando lentamente hacia el fresco césped, quedando él encima.

Severus...- murmuro Harry roncamente volteando el rostro hacia otro lado

eres tan hermoso pequeño... que a veces me das miedo...

El moreno ojiverde lo miro entre confundido y travieso

en serio?... créeme Severus, jamás lanzaría un Avada en contra tuya...

no en ese sentido... me da miedo lastimarte... demostrarte tanta pasión que al final... te lastime... jamás me lo perdonaría...

entonces yo te diré si me lastimas...-murmuro tiernamente Harry mientras le besaba y comenzaba a desabrocharle la túnica

Ante esto el hombre lo miro sorprendido

tu no eres el único que esta impaciente Severus...

Después de ese comentario ambos consumieron su rito de amor hasta que la noche dio paso al amanecer...

XD como creen! Jejejejejeje ok... me he ganado el desprecio de la mitad de las lectoras... ¬.¬... pero era algo que siempre quise hacer, ya no interrumpo esto, bueno sigamos con la historia o

tu no eres el único que esta impaciente Severus...

El hombre paso toscamente saliva cuando comenzó a desnudar a su ángel... aunque ya lo había visto antes semidesnudo esto era algo completamente diferente.. sabia que podía acariciarlo... sabia que podía besarlo... sabia que era correspondido...y sabia que en ese momento el pequeño se entregaba completamente... a él.. solo a él.. su inocencia...

bésame Severus...-pidió Harry con un gemido, juntando su cadera sin quererlo sensualmente con el mayor

Harry se abrazo sorprendido a Severus... el oxígeno comenzaba a faltar en sus pulmones... las manos febriles de su amante se filtraban por su casi inexistente ropa mientras las piernas, ansiosas, separaban las suyas.

No hagas eso pequeño...- dijo apenas en un susurro el chico de ojos negros mientras tomaba gentilmente las caderas de Harry y las separaba de el.. ese movimiento tan insinuante pero al mismo tiempo inocente lo excitaba de tal manera que pronto la razón volaría lejos de su cuerpo.

Cuando ambos quedaron en boxers, Severus se separo un poco para ver el rostro sonrojado de Harry, era tan hermoso y etéreo... que aun no lo podía creer...

Severus por favor... continua...- y otra vez ese movimiento insinuante... arriba y abajo... arriba y abajo... arriba..., el pobre de Severus apenas podía con su alma

mmmph... ¿por qué me atormentas Harry?- de un tirón saco el pequeño pedazo de tela negro, y quedo totalmente embelesado por ver a esa criatura desnuda, tan magnifica... que sentía que era una pecado tocarla...

bueno... no eres un santo...-

eh?- Harry por un momento pareció confundido por el comentario de Severus- porque piensas que... ahhhhhhhhh que haces!

En respuesta la boca dejo el palpitante y delicado miembro, solo a unos pocos milímetros –lo que siempre he hecho... amarte... pero si quieres que pare...- hizo el ademán de levantarse, pero una de las piernas de Harry se posiciono en su hombro deteniéndolo

sigue...- el susurro fue tan bajo.. pero tan irresistible...

El hombre sonrió al puro estilo Slytherin, que pasaría si...

ahhhh...ahhhh! mas!...-Harry abrió por completo sus piernas, la boca de Severus se movía con frenesí y a cada segundo el rito aumentaba

Y cuando Harry tenia lagrimas de placer en los ojos y pensaba que iba a tocar el cielo...

Severus se detuvo.

sigue!... por favor... ahh...-ese ultimo gemidito fue tan lastimero y dulce que el hombre de mirada como el onix estuvo tentado a darle lo que quería... pero no! No otra vez!

Harry totalmente excitado comenzaba de nuevo a mover su cadera de arriba hacia abajo y con sus hermosos ojos cerrados... de una forma tan deliciosa...

ufff... autocontrol...piensa en otra cosa... / la cadera de Harry... de arriba hacia abajo.../ maldita mente traicionera!

Severus tomo las piernas de Harry besando con lentitud y cariño sus muslos... cuando el pequeño ojiverde de pronto sintió un húmedo intruso en la parte mas intima de su cuerpo.

Eso le dio tanta vergüenza que en vano intento cerrar las piernas, cual fue su sorpresa al ver que Severus oponía resistencia... y lo miraba de una manera casi salvaje.. depredadora... y aunque sonara totalmente irracional... eso le gustaba.

La mirara se volvió sin motivo aun mas intensa, y el pequeño cuerpo comenzó a temblar de repente, ya que dentro de su cuerpo se accionaban todas las áreas de placer cuando Severus encontró el punto que le hacia ver estrellas.

Y como había pasado solo algunos minutos el cálido movimiento ceso, mientas la cara de su amor se ponía a su altura.

Harry vio totalmente sonrojado como Severus se relamía sus labios de una manera totalmente lujuriosa, mientras una de sus manos acariciaba de manera tierna sus brazos y abdomen.

quieres que continué?...- Harry vio en esos ojos mucho deseo pero también comprensión... y sabia perfectamente que esa pregunta lo hacia porque quería "poseerlo"... sonaba tan extraño... pero se sentía tan feliz de que alguien lo amara de esa manera...

Severus observo asustado y preocupado las pequeñas lagrimas que brotaban de esas esmeraldas... y se pregunto de que manera había lastimado a su pequeño.

oh Harry... yo no quería lastimarte...yo...

Fue callado por unos labios inexpertos pero apasionados, mientras los delgados brazos lo sujetaban del cuello

ámame Severus... dame todo... dame lo que nadie jamás me ha dado.. lléname por dentro..

Había tal soledad y tristeza en esa voz que Severus sintió urgencia por complacer a esa alma que había sufrido tanto... quería brindarle tanto amor esa noche... curar esas heridas que antaño le habían hecho a su dulce chico.

De una manera tranquila fue introduciendo su miembro por la recién lubricada entrada... era tan estrecha que el pocimista se sintió enloquecer

Severus... mas fuerte...-el esbelto cuerpo de Harry se movía de un lado a otro, queriendo hacer la penetración mas profunda

Cual fue su sorpresa al sentir como Severus se sentaba con el en su regazo.. y con esa misma mirada dominante lo sujetaba de las caderas y lo penetraba profundamente.

ahhhhhhhhhhh- un grito de placer mezclado con un poco de dolor se escucho de repente, Harry no pudo evitar el rasguñar la piel cetrina de la espalda y moverse suavemente en la penetración, incitando a que lo hiciera de nuevo.

Severus paso de gemir a gruñir cuando se acercaba a su liberación, tomando mas fuerte la estrecha cintura de su compañero y elevándolo un poco mas para la penetración, hasta que finalmente deposito su semilla en la cálida entrada...

Exhaustos ambos cuerpos quedaron tendidos en la tierra y sonriendo vieron los primeros rayos del amanecer

te amo Harry...

...-

Harry?

Esos hermosos ojos verdes lo observaban con lagrimas en los ojos –este será el ultimo recuerdo...-

espera Harry!-

que recordaras cuando el hechizo sea levantado.. en una época futura... "¡obliviatus remendes cronos!"

Severus sentía que caía en un pozo oscuro... veía la cara de ese niño inocente que había poseído hace poco...

/esas hermosas esmeraldas... pero.. ¿cómo te llamas? Pareces un ángel.../- fueron sus últimos pensamientos antes de quedar inconsciente

yo también te amo Severus...-

CONTINUARÁ...

Cursiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Ok.. tal vez el final es "algo" confuso, pero no se me ocurrió nada mejor, antes que nada me disculpo por la tardanza de este finc... y se que la mayoría de las escritoras que me enviaron reviews tienen antorchas en sus manos porque quieren matarme... y no las culpo ya que yo he sentido lo mismo cuando dejan inconclusos algunos fincs u, espero que les haya gustado y me manden reviews! Además esta historia aun no se termina y todavía falta una parejita de enamorados! .

Adieu...


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12: Planes a futuro 

Harry observo el sereno rostro de Severus mientras dormía y con algo de culpa acaricio los lacios cabellos.

para mi.. solo serán minutos... pero para ti...- su mirada sufría silenciosamente al ver a él chico que lo había sacado de ese pozo oscuro, esa noche había sido mágica y por eso quería que fuera el recuerdo mas nítido de su pareja cuando en un futuro recordara lo ocurrido.

aunque claro.. los recuerdos regresaran poco a poco... ¡cuerpus locomortis!- la fuerte figura del pocimista, ya vestida, comenzó a flotar en el aire, entrando por la puerta de terciopelo mágico rumbo a la oficina del director

Cuando estuvo frente a la gárgola que custodiaba el recinto se pregunto mentalmente cual seria la contraseña.

pay de limón!- dijo una voz a sus espaldas, al voltear vio que se trataba de Dorian

menos mal que vino Dorian- dijo Harry, aunque con tono amistoso, un poco formal

oh vamos no estemos tan formales Harry, entre nos, háblame con confianza... ¿paso algo malo?- pregunto preocupado al ver como Harry llevaba inconsciente al chico de piel cetrina- ¿acaso lo dejaste tan agotado que nisiquiera puede caminar?- Dorian miro divertido al sonrojado chico

le he puesto el hechizo de olvido Dorian-

tan pronto?- murmuro sorprendido el ex profesor de defensa

de hecho.. pensaba que seria lo mejor irnos cuanto antes, asi se complicarían menos las cosas.. a propósito quería comentarte algo...

asi? Que?- el apuesto adulto miro interrogante a su pupilo

mira... tu hermano...

Frank? Que pasa con el?

murió hace tiempo a causa de los mortifagos...

oh... el es fuerte sabes?... no me explico como...- murmuro tristemente el joven de mirada grisácea

el caso es..-dijo Harry un poco cortante, no por estar impaciente, pero creía que entre mas rápido diera la información mas pronto su amigo la asimilaría- que... bueno... no te puedo decir esto con mucha delicadeza...- Harry se revolvía incómodo en su lugar

dilo Harry, prefiero enterarme ahora que saber todo en partes y en forma mas dolorosa

bueno.. toda tu familia falleció..mm..

incluso mi padre?- pregunto sorprendido el maestro de piel tersa

tu padre?-. Harry también lo miraba sorprendido, nunca había escuchado nada sobre el abuelo de Neville, claro que si sobre su madre, y sabia perfectamente que era viuda

si, mi padre, es compañero de Dumbledore en la confederación internacional de magos

Harry abrió los ojos como platos, ¿acaso Voldemort también había visto en Neville un enemigo potencial al tener esa prestigiosa descendencia? Dumbledore lo iba a escuchar cuando lo tuviera enfrente...

Harry!- El chico miro confundido a Dorian y recapacito que lo había ignorado por andar divagando en sus pensamientos- y todo esto.. a que viene?

bueno.. tienes un sobrino llamado Neville que se quedo sin familia... a veces pienso que en lugar de venir conmigo por un error te escogió el destino.-Dorian noto que Harry hablaba sereno y tranquilo, tomándose en cuenta lo que acaba de decir, solo se lograba con una sabiduría adquirida

si bueno... puede ser.. pero creo que la gárgola se esta impacientando

Y era verdad, la horrible estatua los miraba de una manera poco amistosa

pero muchachos! ¿ya se van tan pronto?- habia una sonrisa en los labios del anciano mago, pero sus ojos, que siempre habían sido la verdadera muestra de su estado de animo, se mostraban opacos

si Albus, entre mas pronto mejor...

muy bien, donde piensas hacer el hechizo?-pregunto el director, aunque sabia la respuesta

en el lugar donde aparecí... solo que hay un pequeñísimo problema...-murmuro un poco avergonzado Harry al no reparar en el detalle anteriormente

oh vamos Harry! Ni que el lugar que utilizaste para tu aparición fuera una fortaleza de mortifagos o algo!- bromeo Dorian golpeando el hombro de Harry- Harry?.. oh Merlín.. no es en serio...

la mansión Black de hecho- dijo Harry apretando los ojos de una forma arrepentida

claro! Esto estaba resultando demasiado sencillo tratándose de ti- replico entre divertido y enojado el maestro de cabello negro

no repare en eso.. discúlpenme.. ¡pero conozco a la perfección las instalaciones! No habrá ningún problema- trato de excusarse el menor, y aunque era verdad se maldijo interiormente por no haber recordado que en el pasado la casa de Sirius no era la cálida mansión rodeada por miembros de la orden sino por mortales mortifagos... y la madre de Sirius... .

aprovechando que solo han pasado minutos desde el amanecer mas vale que se vayan cuanto antes- el director con mas agilidad de la que Harry recordaba les dio un fuerte abrazo acompañado de golpecitos en la espalda

y yo te ayudare Harry!- Harry noto enseguida como James, Sirius y Remus salían de debajo del escritorio del director, James y Sirius de una manera digna y decidida y un chico licántropo totalmente apabullado

tu también Lupin?- pregunto con ceja interrogante el adulto mas joven

si bueno... – Remus se encontraba totalmente sonrojado

creo que Sirius y James necesitan una mente sensata- dijo rápidamente Harry defendiendo a Remus, ofendiendo sin quererlo a su padre y padrino

después de que hacemos todo esto por ti...- Sirius estaba de nuevo es su fase dramática- pero alégrate! Esta será tu primera aventura como merodeador!

chicos... están concientes que esta no es una chiquillada y es algo serio?- Dorian los miraba seriamente

con todo respeto maestro..-dijo Sirius- ¿conoce usted a mi madre?.. créame que esto se ha convertido en una misión... Merlín! Solo con hacer algo que perjudique a esa bruja y a mi familia me hace el hombre mas feliz del mundo!

esta bien ustedes ganan.. después de todo Sirius será de mucha ayuda- Dorian aun estaba entre la difícil decisión de elegir si depender de esos tres chicos o no

pues bien, aquí tienen walki tokies (asi se escribe? O.O) mágicos, y no se preocupen, son indetectables en cualquier establecimiento mágico o muggle, los diseñamos James y yo igual que el genial mapa de mph!-

lo que quería decir Sirius es que hicimos un mapa para darnos consejos sabios.. ya sabe.. Sirius los necesita de vez en cuando...-salió en su ayuda rápidamente Remus, no queriendo manchar su imagen de prefecto con el mapa del merodeador

Ya una vez organizados fueron hacia la chimenea mientras se transportaban hacia la mansión Black

Todos mostraron sorpresa por la elegancia de la sala, menos Sirius y Harry que la habían visto con anterioridad

muy bien... probando.. me escuchas prongs?- dijo en un murmullo Sirius desde el otro lado de la habitación

fuerte y claro padfoot- contesto de vuelta James

antes de que salgan déjenme ver si no hay ningún obstáculo

Sirius salió de la sala principal para ver el terreno, ya que tenían que subir por las escaleras y después ir hasta el cuarto que Harry le habia señalado

Cuando Sirius estuvo seguro que nadie los habia visto les mostró que subieran las escaleras y entraran en la biblioteca

Al momento de revisar de nueva cuenta el camino hasta su destino Padfoot se topo con una desagradable sorpresa

querido...-una voz pastosa y falsamente melosa sonó a espaldas del atractivo moreno- no esperaba que vinieras hoy...

si bueno.. necesito unos libros para una investigación de defensa contra las artes oscuras...- Sirius se maldijo interiormente por mencionar la biblioteca pero pudo contener una cara neutral- y nuestra biblioteca tiene libros que la de Hogwarts soñaría con tener...

a la biblioteca?- se podía ver fácilmente que la señora Black no se habia tragado el cuento- pero querido.. pudiste haberte inventado un mejor cuento.. tu nombre con la palabra libro no se llevan muy bien de la mano

Sirius apretó su puño humillado ,cosa que pasaba siempre al lado de su madre- pero ya que estoy aquí te acompañare y te llevare sano y salvo hasta la chimenea para que vuelvas de nuevo hasta el colegio..- esa sonrisa macabra no le gusto nada a Sirius

si... ¿por qué no te adelantas?.. solo espera algunos minutos mientras voy al baño

Al dar vuelta en uno de los pasillos Sirius prendió el comunicador

arpía se dirige hacia leones inocentes, perro de exhibición aborta misión, dar despedida a junior-

que demonios dices Padffot? No te inventes códigos! . - le grito-murmuro James

mi madre va hacia ustedes, me tiene acorralado, despídanme de Harry-

Sirius espero otros segundos y se dirigió hacia la biblioteca

bien querido... ¿qué libro vas a llevarte mm?

es... este- dijo Sirius mostró el primer libro que encontró

pero mi cielo... ese libro es de pociones no de artes oscuras...

bueno.. las pociones a veces se consideran un arte oscuro no?- Sirius se auto felicito al ver la expresión de su madre

es cierto... algunas veces... pero que tiene de artes oscuras unas pociones que ni llegan a nivel intermedio?- la sonrisa de su madre se ensancho un poco mas

¿y eso a ti que mas te da?- Sirius estaba al tope de sus nervios y su madre lo noto

¿me estas ocultando algo querido?- la mirada tormentosa no presagiaba nada bueno

me escape del colegio porque pelee con mis amigos- dijo el chico de ojos azulados de una forma muy convincente

acaso te sientes triste porque peleaste con un mago amigos de los muggles, un mago que no tiene en donde caerse muerto y un chico sin nada de linaje mágico? Pamplinas! Regresa ahora mismo al colegio y lánzales una maldición o que se yo- la hasta hace unos momentos serena señora empujo a su hijo menor hacia las escaleras, Sirius solo volteo y dio una sonrisita de triunfo

creo que no tendremos otra oportunidad como esta- dijo Dorian saliendo detrás de uno de los estantes dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de roble

Los cuatro hombres se dirigieron hacia la parte superior y entraron al cuarto, que aunque se podía apreciar su poco uso estaba muy bien aseado y ordenado.

adiós Harry, maestro...-Remus estrecho las manos de Dorian y de Harry

nadie podrá remplazarlo maestro- James saludo de una manera mas amistosa a Dorian y después se dirigió hacia Harry- no se porque tengo el impulso de hacer esto Harry.. pero aquí va- de una forma cálida y fraternal abrazo al ojiverde, y este con lagrimas en los ojos le devolvió el abrazo agradeciendo lo que a muy pocos magos se les habia otorgado.

James y Remus se apartaron por instrucciones de Harry casi a la salida de la habitación, ambos prestos a ocultarse por la capa de invisibilidad de James, que cargaba con ella en su bolsillo para cuando salieran, después de todo en una mansión de mortifagos era mas que claro que se iba a detectar ese hechizo de gran magnitud.

Para Harry todo se convertía en una esencia blanquecina, la habitación fue desapareciendo como si se tratara de un sueño, igual que los rostros sorprendidos de su padre y de moony, pero al voltear y ver a Dorian este se podía apreciar totalmente como si estuviera viendo un personaje a todo color en una mala cinta de blanco y negro.

Harry observo en su mente a todos los que habían intervenido en su pasado, no pudo evitar hacer una cara de sumo esfuerzo y debilidad ante un preocupado Dorian, la modificación de memoria en todo el colegia le estaba mermando las energías, y rezaba porque todo saliera bien, procurando dejarles un poco mas de tiempo a James y a Remus para que pudieran salir de la mansión.

Lo ultimo que escucho Harry fueron susurros de asombro y un grito asustado de Dorian...

CONTINUARA...

Hai! Gomen por la tardanza de este finc, pero la verdad es que tenia la mente en blanco ., pero espero que haya sido de su agrado, aunque creo que este finc me quedo mas bien como un relleno de la historia, muchas gracias a todos aquellos que se molestaron el escribirme un review.. y también espero uno nuevo! o, bueno... entonces... ¡manden reviews! .

Adieu...


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13 

Harry despertó a los pocos minutos de haberse desmayado, pudiendo apreciar una escena algo insólita

Ron Weasley se encontraba viendo con una mirada mortal a Dorian, su varita estaba en una posición de ataque, y su pulso se apreciaba totalmente firme al sujetarla

-crees que me voy a tragar ese cuento chino! - Ron dijo lo ultimo con ironía, pero al ver la mirada verde puesta sobre él, sonrió con alivio

-no se que tipo de mortifago trajiste Harry, pero el pobre creo que tiene un feo golpe en la cabeza

-pero que te pasa? Solo te he dicho la verdad! Y no digas de nuevo que soy un mortifago-

Ron volteo hacia Harry, luciendo una sonrisa sarcástica

-este tipo dice que vienen del pasado, que es el tío de Neville y tu sabes como despertar a Snape... por Merlín! Lo que inventa la gente en estos días!

-Ron... todo lo que te dijo Dorian es verdad...

Ron pareció entre incrédulo y avergonzado -¿en serio Harry?-el pecoso pelirrojo vio sinceridad en las esmeraldas

-oh lo siento en verdad! Pensé que eras algún loco... tal vez un psicópata... no se... tal vez hasta de esos mitad vampiros que de repente se les safa un tornillo o...

Dorian veía incrédulo a ese pelirrojo... ¡y pensaba que el suyo era un cuento chino!

-Ron... te presento a Dorian Lonbogttom, tío de Neville y profesor de defensa...

Dorian vio con ternura el sonrojamiento del chico

-ah si.. bueno.. hola...

-y Dorian, te presento a Ron Weasley, miembro de la Orden del Fénix, estratega principal de las misiones... y mi mejor amigo- Harry palmeo con cariño al chico que poco acostumbrado a los halagos, volteaba sonrojado hacia otra parte

Unos segundos después Ron pareció recuperarse -y dime Harry!... estuviste desaparecido casi dos semanas... ¡tenias a casi toda la orden patas arriba! Mira que yo no me preocupe, después de todo ya no existía nadie capaz de dañarte... pero por tu culpa me mandaron hasta Transilvania a buscarte... por aquello que algún vampiro milenario te hubiera secuestrado para sus fines o algo.. dioses! Esos vampiros son unos chiflados!- Ron se sonrojo al razonar lo ultimo que había dicho y se avergonzó al ver las caras asombradas de Harry y Dorian- bueno... ¡pues quien mas iba a ir!

-fuiste a una colonia de vampiros de Transilvania... ¿tu solo?- Dorian estaba muy impresionado

-si bueno...- Ron sonrió con orgullo. -Tengo al mejor maestro en artes oscuras- dijo pasando un brazo por los hombros de Harry

-a propósito Ron... tengo algo que decirte antes que a todos los demás... bueno Sirius y Remus también... pero.. dime.. pasara lo que pasara ¿me consideráis tu mejor amigo?

Ron volvió a sonreír con sarcasmo –quieres decirme que hay algo peor que la guerra contra Voldemort?

-errr.. lo que pasa... mira Ron... estoy enamorado de un hombre...

-y?-Ron pareció confundido- créeme amigo, hemos pasado por demasiadas cosas para que me afecte ese tipo de asuntos... ¿y quien es el afortunado?

Harry trago con dificultad-Severus Snape...

En menos de tres segundos Dorian tenia al Weasley entre sus bazos presa de la impresión

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Harry observaba fijamente el salón poco iluminado, y en medio de este al temible profesor de pociones...

Todo lo que podía sentir era un nudo en la garganta, tenia demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.. ¿y si el hechizo había salido mal? Y si no lo recordaba?... estaba tan confundido...

Pero decidiendo que ya no tenia nada que perder, se acerco lentamente hasta la cama improvisada que servia de soporte al hombre dormido, vio con cariño las primeras arrugas que empezaban a formarse por el paso del tiempo, acaricio los sedosos cabellos... los labios pálidos... y se sonrojo al notar como había adquirido musculatura y por tanto una buena figura

-vamos Harry.. concéntrate... – los latidos de su corazón eran acelerados mientras se acercaba a ese rostro- demuéstrale cuanto lo amas...

Cerro sus ojos y beso esos delgados labios.. cual fue su sorpresa al sentir dos fuertes brazos rodeando su cuello

-has vuelto... mi ángel...

Severus un poco aturdido veía un cuerpo borroso, pero lo que si podía enfocar perfectamente eran esas esmeraldas... que lo miraban con amor... esa misma mirada que lo había perseguido cada noche de su vida para sumergirlo en una dulce agonía...

Al parecer todos esos días de haberse alimentado solo de pociones hicieron que pasara lo inevitable, Severus callo desmayado, por simple agotamiento, tanto físico como mental.

Harry lo recibió en los brazos con dulzura, notando la sonrisa tranquila que había en el pálido rostro, impresionado que aun después de 17 años conservara la misteriosa belleza que lo había enamorado

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Ron pestañeo confundido... ¿pero que hacia en una de las habitaciones de la mansión Black? ¿acaso alguno de los vampiros le dio alcance?...

Y como si se tratara de una paliza, la realidad golpeo su memoria en pocos segundos

-ahhhhhhhhhhhh!

Dorian brinco en su asiento, mas por la impresión que del susto, el lindo chico que había estado cuidando estaba despertando, pero no contaba con que se levantaría con cierta histeria.

El pelirrojo estaba en su propio mundo de ideas.. y es que su mente no procesaba la respuesta: Severus + Harry ... imposible, Harry + Severus... era una locura, Severus + Harry + confesión de Harry tragedia mental...

-Harry! Yo te liberare de cualquier hechizo o poción que te haya puesto ese grasiento de Snape!-

Dorian vio atónito la rápida recuperación del "mejor" amigo de Harry... ¿cómo era posible que ese chico alocado fuera el estratega principal de la Orden?

Ron al notar el "intruso" que se encontraba con él lo miro fijamente, para después sentarse sobre sus rodillas y verlo fijamente a los ojos

Dorian no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que sonrojarse al ver esas iris azules como el cielo frente a él... al parecer el chico no conocía el significado de espacio personal

-tu...-Ron agarro la cabeza de Dorian, matando al pobre de los nervios por la comprometedora posición- mas vale que me cuentes el chisme!- dijo de manera traviesa y resignada el varón menor de la familia mientras se sentaba de nuevo en su cama

Dorian proceso la pregunta y moviendo la cabeza negativamente comenzó a contarle todo el supuesto "chisme" al chico de sus ojos

Después de algunos minutos...

-así que mi buen amigo Harry se paso de fiesta en el pasado neh?- Ron mostraba una mueca enfurruñada- y por lo que entiendo.. ¿tu te veniste de colado verdad?

Dorian volvió a sonrojarse ante la simple lógica del muchacho... un colado... nunca lo había visto desde esa perspectiva

-errr.. si eso creo... y a propósito...ese tal Neville... ¿cómo es?

Ron se echo a reír-es buena gente créeme, lo hubieras conocido en el colegio, era un olvidadizo, perdería la cabeza si no la tuviera puesta.. pero..-Dorian vio con preocupación la mueca de tristeza y nostalgia del adorable chico- bueno... el es muy bueno con las plantas mágicas sabes? Yo le pedí que pusiera varias barreras de ellas en los puntos estratégicos de la orden.. y eso no se le olvido nunca... creo que la guerra lo cambio... a todos nos cambio...- una lagrima resbalo por la pecosa cara

Dorian odio con mas fuerza al monstruo de Voldemort por hacer llorar a ese dulce muchacho y no pudiendo evitarlo lo abrazo, de una manera delicada.. y para su propia sorpresa también protectoramente

si valió la pena venir después de todo... 

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVACA

Remus intentaba quitarse de encima a su pareja y mejor amigo, no se le hacia correcto tener ese tipo de arrumacos en plena sala de juntas.. ¡se moriría de vergüenza si alguien los viera!

-vamos mooney... no seas santurrón.. mira que si estuviera cerca la luna llena no te estuvieras quejando...

El hombre lobo se sonrojo al recordar todos los arranques y mmm... necesidades que su metabolismo experimentaba al estar cerca la transformación

Y lo que pareció ser el comienzo de un encuentro apasionado para el animago de cabellos negros se convirtió en un momento frustrante al ver que su adorado Remsy se separaba bruscamente de el

-Remus.. ya te dije que...

-Sirius... huelo algo... ¡es Harry!

-que dices?-la cara frustrada se ilumino de inmediato- estas seguro?

Remus levanto una ceja, señal que Sirius interpreto muy bien... nunca cuestiones a don perfecto

-y que esperamos? Harry!

Remus vio como su amante se alejaba corriendo alegremente hacia donde estaba su ahijado

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

-pero que cree que pueda ser Dumbledore? Acaso un ataque de mortifagos?-Minerva junto con el pequeño profesor de encantamientos miraban preocupados al director de Hogwarts, aunque este por el contrario se mostraba alegre

-jojojojo! Créanme que algo va a ocurrir.. no se porque pero presiento que será algo bueno...

-como puede saber eso?-pregunto interesado el profesor Flitwick

-mi sexto sentido me lo dice- Albus sonrió con inocencia mientras sus compañeros lo miraban con perplejidad

-sexto sentido dice? Vamos Albus! No pensara que existen esas cosas!-la profesora miraba escandalizada a su superior, después de todo una Trelawney le sobraba para el resto de su vida

-quien puede decirlo Minerva! Tal vez consumir tantos caramelos de limón me ha brindado algún poder desconocido!- dijo alegremente mientras se tocaba la barriga

Los profesores se miraron entre si... ambos sabían que el mago frente a ellos era muy poderoso, podía manejar en cierta medida bien y responsablemente todas las situaciones, era el único ser viviente con conocimientos tan antiguos como Merlín... pero se cuestionaban seriamente si no le falta un tornillo.

Con estas incógnitas se dirigieron hacia la fortaleza de la orden, la mansión Black.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Severus comenzó a despertar lentamente... lo ultimo que recordaba eran esas esmeraldas mirándolo cariñosamente.. ¿hasta cuando encontraría a esa persona?

Cual fue su sorpresa al ver frente a él al molesto de Potter, ese que lo miraba raramente de una manera alegre

-pero que hace aquí Po... argg!-y la tormenta se desato en su mente...

CONTINUARA...

Hai! Pues bueno la verdad es que hoy que es... ñam.. jueves! Acabo de terminar el finc, no se cuanto me tarde en subirlo, pero lo que pasa es que me quede sin dinero

-.-, mi madre me dio el dinero de una salida y la paga del teléfono... cosa que no recordé.. (ya se me hacia demasiado bello tener tanto dinero de sobra) y pues tengo que aguantarme o esperar a que se apiaden de mi... snif... pero bueno! Aprovecho para actualizar algunos fincs! ., espero que manden reviews y espero que la nueva pareja les allá gustado ¡hasta la próxima!

Adieu...


	14. Reencuentro en el presente

CAPITULO 14

Severus miro fijamente al Potter, sintiendo repentinamente un dolor infernal que azotó su cabeza

Imágenes sin sentido pasaban a una velocidad vertiginosa frente a él... y estas, poco a poco, fueron deteniéndose en fragmentos de recuerdos... ¡recuerdos borrados!

-pe... pero que rayos!- Severus miraba boquiabierto a Harry Potter platicando tranquilamente con él mismo... pero tenia que ser una equivocación... como podía estar platicando con Harry si en la imagen el parecía de 17 años?

-use un giratiempo...

El ahora adulto pocimista oía ese murmullo muy lejano, pero comprendió la esencia de lo que quería decir.

Harry se dedicaba a mirar expectante, no sabia como reaccionaria su amante, en esos momentos su compañero observaba todos los recuerdos y acciones como si se tratara de una película, él oía las exclamaciones, pensamientos... y lo único que podía hacer era dar palabras clave para que Severus no quedara estancado en algún recuerdo

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

-por favor Dorian!- Ron jalaba de manera lastimera la manga de su ahora nuevo amigo, aunque era mayor que él, habían congeniado de lo lindo.

-pero Ronald...

Ron hizo una mueca desagradable

-Ronald solo me dice mi madre... y cierto par de hermanos que te recomendaría nunca te les acercaras ... ¬¬ (Ron no pudo evitar recordar a los gemelos)- para los amigos soy Ron-

-esta bien... Ron...-Dorian lo miro seriamente- realmente piensas que debemos bajar? Es decir... no piensas que ellos quieren un poco de privacidad?

-nahhhhhh para nada! Harry es como mi séptimo hermano... además... ¿crees que voy a dejarlo tranquilo? ¡claro que no! Mi deber como mejor amigo es apoyarlo.. protegerlo...-Dorian lo miraba tiernamente- ¡y saber todo de su vida! Y ya quiero ver como se comporta Snape en plan acaramelado.. ¿estas seguro que no le echo ningún hechizo?-Ron aun parecía algo dudoso- es que.. Snape?...

-tanto lo desprecias?

-despreciarlo?- Ron lo miro confuso- claro que no... bueno.. para serte sincero... lo que sucede es que nos hizo la vida imposible en la escuela! Mira que solo por ser Gryffindors y Harry un Potter... el pobre nisiquiera tenia la culpa de ser un doble de su padre y aun así...

Dorian miro cabizbajo al suelo, recordando su propio comportamiento con los de Slytherin, ahora se daba cuenta de tantas cosas...

-y ah todo esto... porque quieres que te siga?-Dorian frunció el seño esperando una respuesta

-bueno...-Ron se sonrojo un poco- lo que pasa es que si voy solo van a pensar que soy un metiche...-como respuesta Dorian hizo un gesto que significaba "y no es así?", Ron hizo como si no lo notara- pero en cambio.. si voy contigo.. podríamos decir que estábamos preocupados o algo... tu te vez mas serio...yyyy pues... pensé que así me cubrías la coartada- Ron lo miro con ojitos de perrito degollado

-se que me voy a arrepentir... pero deacuerdo...

-pues que esperamos!- Ron le sonrió y lo jalo para bajar rápidamente por las escaleras

El Weasley no se dio cuenta, pero Dorian había quedado atrapado.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Severus observaba entre maravillado, confundido y aterrorizado cada recuerdo, según el significado de este.

En pocos minutos el hechizo se había roto y todas las memorias habían vuelto a su mente, pero el ultimo recuerdo... y el mas hermoso de todos... es el que lo había dejado boquiabierto... había hecho el amor con un Potter... ¡había hecho el amor con Harry!

-Severus...-Harry noto como Snape regresaba de golpe a la realidad- por favor.. dime que piensas... aunque no me guste.. dímelo...-Harry cerro los ojos esperando algún golpe de rabia, una maldición... pero el silencio que reinaba lo consumía poco a poco

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

-Vamos Remus!... dices que están en la habitación donde se encuentra Snapy no?- Sirius iba caminando rápidamente, la noticia de que Harry se encontraba en el cuartel le traía felicidad y alivio a su corazón preocupado

-Sirius! Remus! Que sucede? Porque tienen tanta prisa?-

-hola Minerva- respondió amablemente Remus, reprobando totalmente la mirada fastidiada del animago- mi olfato lupino detecto el aroma de Harry en la habitación del profesor Snape

-ya veo...-Dumbledore los observo seriamente- pues vayamos, pero les advierto que pueden llevarse una sorpresa... y Remus

Remus lo miro interrogante

-quiero que este al pendiente del señor Black... creo que se llevara una gran impresión-una sonrisa traviesa salió del sabio rostro

-ya déjense de sandeces-murmuro impaciente Sirius- Harry ha desaparecido varios días y lo único que dicen son cosas sin sentido...

-muy bien... pues vayamos entonces- el contingente de los cinco magos se dirigió en tropel hacia la habitación donde la mayoría creía, dormía el profesor de pociones

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Harry sintió una suave caricia en su rostro y al abrirlos se sonrojo por la intensa mirada onix que lo observaba con mucho escrutinio

-todo lo que vi Potter... paso... o solo fue una manera de hacerme quedar en ridículo?- aunque sonó serio, Harry percibió burla en la segunda opción... falsificar recuerdos era una tarea demasiado difícil para solo usarse en una chiquillada, y el mayor lo sabia muy bien

-tu... ¿qué sientes?-Harry aun seguía sentado algo alejado del mayor y se sorprendió cuando de un segundo a otro estaba entre los brazos cálidos de Severus

-sabias... sabias que la única razón por la que renuncie a Voldemort... fue porque soñaba con unas hermosas esmeraldas?-

-¿a que te refieres?-Harry no quitaba ese sonrojo, cuando se refería a halagos dirigidos hacia su persona no podía evitar apenarse, había vivido pensando que era un muchacho flacucho sin chiste y conservaba esa naturaleza de timidez

-tenia un sueño... no podía ver con claridad a la persona que aparecía en el... solo sabia... que era la persona mas hermosa e importante para mi... y de repente la casa de los Potter ardía en llamas...y en mi sueño... esas esmeraldas se cerraban entre lagrimas... y aunque cada vez que soñaba te llamaba a gritos, te nombraba como mi "ángel"... –

-y que hiciste?-agrego Harry ante el súbito silencio

-bueno... en mi familia ha habido uno que otro vidente... y hace cuatro generaciones tuvimos un oráculo, así que decidí acudir a Dumbledore e informarle de todo... me parecía una locura... dejar todo el poder que había obtenido por solo una corazonada, pero jamás mis instintos me habían fallado, y esa noche estaban mas alertas que nunca... podía sentir una corriente mágica...

-lo siento, ese había sido yo... por decirlo de alguna manera programe que eso sucediera-Harry interrumpió repentinamente, sintiéndose culpable por meterse de ese modo en los sueños de su amante

-no te disculpes, además, ese brisa mágica... tengo que admitir que llegue a pensar que provenía de algún elemento de la luz...-Snape rió suavemente- como un ángel...

-no soy un ángel-Harry agacho la cabeza- un ángel es puro... y jamás llenaría sus manos con sangre.. y yo lo hice...

Severus levanto el rostro del menor, dándole un suave beso en la nariz, Harry sonrió por la tierna muestra de cariño- solo un ángel es capaz de sonreír lleno de luz y calidez... después de esa difícil prueba.

De una manera depredadora Severus rodeo la estrecha cintura del menor arrinconándolo contra uno de los extremos de la cama improvisada

Harry aunque tímido sonreía con alegría, ahí estaba el Severus que el conocía, tierno... pero con cierta posesividad.

-ahora si he visto todo!- el gritito de asombro separo de súbito a la pareja, que al voltear observaron las dos puertas que conducían al interior de la habitación abiertas de par en par

El que hizo la declaración... un poco fuera de lugar fue el estratega de la orden y (Harry pensó seriamente en quitarle ese honor) mejor amigo del niño que vivió

-tu!- Sirius hubiera saltado sobre Severus si los suaves pero firmes brazos de Remus no lo hubieran sujetado con fuerza- maldito corruptor de menores! Pero no dejare que te vengues de James por medio de su hijo! Y usted! –Sirius señalo hacia el director- ¿ya lo sabia verdad? ¡es un viejo alcahuete! Por Merlín... ¿por cuantos años he vivido en la mentira? snif.. Remus abrázame...

Remus puso los ojos en blanco soltando sin cuidado al animago, si era capaz de hacerse el incomprendido eso quería decir que no estaba tan enfadado

-creo que merecemos una explicación Harry- murmuro suavemente Remus

Después de algunos minutos...

-así que...-el pequeño profesor de encantamientos los observaba fijamente- el señor Potter viajo al pasado para descubrir la potencial pareja de Severus, que al final sucedió que era él mismo- Sirius hizo un gemido lastimero, como el que hacen las madres antes de que sus crías dejen el nido (XD no pude evitar este comentario)- por circunstancias de los cambios en el tiempo tuvo la necesidad de traer consigo al señor Dorian... y ahora Severus recupero sus recuerdos bloqueados cierto?

-entonces.. ustedes son novios o algo así?- Ron, con los pies flotando pues estaba sentado en la mesilla hizo la pregunta que todos pensaban, pero no se atrevían a pronunciar

Por la mente de Dorian paso la idea de que su tierno pelirrojo se veía sumamente adorable en esa posición... aunque tenia que reconocer el valor para formular esa pregunta... o su poco sentido común

-yo...yo.. errr... bueno si.. no... es decir...-Harry agarro su nuca en un gesto nervioso, mirando alternativamente hacia Severus, Ron y Sirius

-somos una pareja en toda regla-respondió Severus ceñudo al pequeño pelirrojo

-es decir... que ustedes...-Sirius se encontraba en shock, una cosa era saber que eran pareja, pero ir mas allá de inocentes caricias?...

-no exageres Sirius!-exclamo Ron alegremente- Severus podrá ser un cascarrabias...-Snape lo miro con una ceja levantada- enojon...-ojos entrecerrados- un poco siniestro, frívolo...- todos miraron alarmados como al pocimista le temblaba una vena en la sien- incluso la mayoría del tiempo su lengua es el sarcasmo... pero es un buen tipo, además viéndolo de una forma practica es un buen partido... ¿no es así director?- Ron podría ser despistado, pero no tonto, así que mejor le aventó la pelota a otra persona

-claro!-Dumbledore miraba fijamente a Sirius- escucha Sirius... Severus es el ultimo descendiente de su casta...

-Harry también!-replico el animago

-además-agrego Minerva-y aunque te cueste reconocerlo, el profesor Snape tiene grandes conocimientos sobre las pociones que necesita Harry después de una alarga sesión de entrenamiento o duelo...

-eso lo pueden resolver Albus y Poppy-Sirius no daba su brazo a torcer

-también...-el pequeño profesor de encantamientos irrumpió en la conversación- es un gran duelista, protegería a Harry contra cualquier peligro

-estamos hablando del mismo chico? ¡venció a Voldemort por Merlín!-exclamo Sirius con los brazos al cielo

Remus tomo a Sirius de los hombros mirándolo intensa y tiernamente

-Harry lo ama Sirius... y es feliz a su lado-Sirius se quedo callado, no sabiendo como debatir eso

-siempre das el golpe de gracia verdad Remus?

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Sin que los demás se dieran cuenta por la acalorada discusión (para los ojos de Ron un excelente espectáculo) Harry y Severus se dirigieron hacia una de las habitaciones para mayor privacidad

Ambos se besaron con calma, Harry se sorprendió cuando Severus lo separó de su lado para mirarlo fijamente

-17 largos años...- una mirada de añoranza paso por los ojos onix de el adulto mago- pero de nuevo estas a mi lado...

(empieza lemon)

Harry sonrió apenado, sonrojándose rápidamente cuando el mayor comenzó a acariciar sus muslos

-en que piensa señor Potter?...- Harry podría casi jurar que aquello había sido un ronroneo

-eh...yo...si bueno... ¿yo?-Severus con un suspiro atrapo los balbucientes labios del menor, iniciando las caricias que sabia le gustarían al moreno

Harry gimió bajito ante las apasionadas caricias, noto el cambio en estas, ya no eran las caricias de un adolescente, sino de un hombre experimentado... que reclamaba lo que era suyo.

Las ropas aun no salían de su cuerpo, pero el pequeño Gryffindor se sentía desfallecer, tanta atención a su fisonomía lo hacia enloquecer

Severus sonrió con ternura cuando Harry sumergió su cara en los pliegues de la capa, cerca de su pecho, para ahogar los gemidos que le provocaba por masturbarlo ligeramente encima de la ropa

-Harry...-Severus separo suavemente al adorable chico- deseo verte, quiero ver tu rostro lleno de placer... yo... solo déjame admirarte- una suplica apareció en el rostro del mayor

El joven Potter sonrió y se recostó de nuevo en la cama, y cuando comenzaron de nuevo las caricias, de una manera involuntaria hizo su cabeza hacia un lado, no soportando la mirada del otro sobre el

-mi pequeño Harry... eres tan hermoso...- sin que Harry se diera cuenta sus ropas habían desaparecido, fue entonces cuando recapacito en el hombre desnudo que se encontraba frente a el

La piel era un poco mas bronceada, los músculos estaban bien marcados... y todo en su cuerpo había crecido

Harry se sonrojo como una amapola ante su ultimo pensamiento, observando sin querer el motivo de su escrutinio

Severus levanto una ceja divertido, para después irrumpir en carcajadas

El moreno un poco enfurruñado se cruzo de brazos mirándolo con falso enojo

-vamos no te enojes...-Severus separo cariñosamente los brazos cruzados mientras se recostaba suavemente sobre el menor, cuidando de no poner todo su peso sobre su joven amante-ser mayor tiene sus ventajas...-de manera sensual junto su miembro con el de Harry, provocándole para que cambiara su expresión

Harry suspiro ante la nueva sensación, sustituyéndolo por gemidos cuando la lengua de Severus comenzó a estimular sus testículos

-Sev... ahhhh...- Severus sintió el sobresalto de Harry con la nueva caricia, y el intento de apartarse, pero lejos de hacer lo que le pedían tomo las piernas del ojiverde abriéndolas un poco mas, dejando espacio para explorar a su gusto

Harry lanzo un gritito ahogado cuando Severus comenzó a lamer su ya hinchado miembro, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba el contorno de sus muslos con una pasión demasiado grande para el corazón de Harry

Severus no dejo que terminara, sino que comenzó a lubricar la pequeña cavidad.

-ahhhh... –Harry no podía pronunciar palabra, su cerebro solo se dedicaba asentir, percibió que su amante se detuvo y sintió con deleite como este subía hasta su pecho llenándolo de besos y caricias

Harry también tenia deseos de acariciar esa piel, tenia un poco mas de autocontrol que la vez anterior, así que con una mano tomo el rostro de su compañero acercándolo suavemente al suyo, mientras lo besaba sin recatos

Severus se encontraba francamente sorprendido, pero su sorpresa aumento cuando sintió una pequeña e inexperta mano acariciar con fervor su miembro

Se sintió desfallecer, si con solo acariciar esa suave piel lo enloquecía, el pequeño no sabia lo que provocaba con sus suaves y tiernas caricias.

Harry miro las iris obscuras llenas de lujuria

-tu me provocaste Harry-de una manera suave pero firme penetro al moreno

Harry grito de placer, en esa profunda embestida el pocimista había tocado el punto de máximo placer, Harry se aferró con fuerza a la espalda de su ex profesor, dando sin pensarlo una estimulante mordida al cuello del hombre mayor

Severus gruño suavemente, dando como resultado que su ritmo se volviera casi salvaje

El mayor se levanto de la cama sujetando al liviano cuerpo y pegándolo contra una de las paredes para poder hacer la penetración aun mas profunda, Harry gritaba y gemía del placer que sentía y se impulsaba hacia abajo para sentir aun mas fuerte ese vaivén que lo hacia ver estrellas

Harry termino con un grito mudo y Severus, sintiendo la pequeña cavidad cerrarse a su alrededor fuertemente por la intensidad del orgasmo del chico, no pudo evitar dejar su semilla dentro del joven cuerpo

Ambos cayeron rendidos pero felices sobre la cama

Harry sintió de nuevo esa mirada profunda sobre su ser

-que sucede?-Harry sonrió feliz a su amante

-tengo miedo... de que vuelva olvidar todo esto...-Severus acaricio con ternura al hermoso chico que se entregaba a él con total confianza

-no pasara, te lo prometo...-el ojiverde respondió muy serio, lo cual a Severus le parecía gracioso, por el extenso rubor que aun adornaban sus mejillas

-no tienes que prometerlo, te creo... tengo una duda...

-en serio? Cual?-Severus observo que el chico parecía genuinamente curioso

-en serio la mayoría del tiempo mi lengua es el sarcasmo?

Harry comenzó a reír como un poseso, recargando su cabeza contra uno de los hombros de Severus... Snape nunca recibió la respuesta a esa pregunta

CONTINUARA...

Hola! Al fin regrese al ataque! Con mi escuadrón de poodles! De donde salió eso? O.o? ok ¬¬… primero que nada muchas gracias por todos los reviews que recibí de ustedes queridas lectoras -, en serio que se los agradezco.. aun no puedo creer que les agrade a tantas personas mi finc ., sorry por tardar tanto en actualizar pero tuve algunos contratiempos, en fin, solo quería decir algo: No me acuerdo muy bien si en capítulos anteriores describí de alguna manera a Dorian, pero este es alto, apuesto, cabello negro corto, ojos grises y piel bronceada... es como un Latis risueño ¬, y creo que le di muy buen taco de ojo al pelirrojo ese ¬o¬, total... espero que me manden reviews! Porfis! .


	15. Un nuevo comienzo

Capitulo 15: Un nuevo comienzo 

Harry despertó un poco desorientado, su vista borrosa enfocaba solo las siluetas de las cosas, e intentado localizar a su pareja busco sus lentes con pereza

-aquí tienes Harry- el mencionado miró apenado al mayor, que con gentileza colocaba los lentes en la cara del chico- dormiste bien?-Harry se sonrojo aun mas, no pudiendo creer toda la dulzura que recibía

-si Sev... aunque estoy un poco cansado- el ojiverde sonrió con los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño

Severus rió suavemente-anoche estuvimos muy moviditos verdad?

Harry, rojo hasta las orejas le miro molesto y sonriendo con travesura tomo una de las almohadas tirándola directo al rostro del hombre, tarde se dio cuenta de su error

-Potter!

Ron agarro con desesperación sus rojos cabellos

-no puedo creerlo! Todavía siguen?-

Dorian sonrió divertido por el comentario aunque no malintencionado, totalmente frustrado del pelirrojo

-bueno... Severus no lo ha visto en 17 años Ron... es normal que quisieran expresarse sus sentimientos...

-no entres en detalles! Suficiente es imaginarme a esos dos en plan de novios para que.. arrrgggg! Pero no tienen consideración! Ayer no me dejaron dormir toda la noche... de verdad... por algo existen los moteles mágicos...

-pareciera que estuvieras celoso Ronald...

Dorian hizo una mueca de triunfo al ver las orejas coloreadas del Weasley, hacerlo enojar era muy fácil, y descubrió que cuando lo hacia el pelirrojo soltaba la verdad sin proponérselo

-celoso yo? Ja!-haciendo un mohín se encogió en su asiento

Dorian rió con soltura-y supongo que tienes una enamorada... o enamorado... no se tus gustos...-una indirecta apresurada, pero segura, el chico no se daría cuenta del oculto coqueteo

-no me importa mucho el sexo de la persona, lo que importa es lo de aquí-Ron agarro distraídamente su pecho- pero...-una mirada de tristeza infinita apareció en el rostro del pelirrojo haciendo que Dorian sintiera un nudo en el estomago, jamás había visto tanto dolor en unos ojos humanos- estuve enamorado sabes? Era nuestra mejor amiga... me refiero a mi y a Harry... era la mas lista de la escuela-rió con melancolía- te imaginaras lo disparejos que éramos... pero ella... –Ron cerro los ojos evitando así derramar algunas lágrimas- Voldemort la mato, no fue una perdida importante para la orden pero Voldemort logro lo que quería, que Harry como su enemigo y yo como encargado de la defensa bajáramos la guardia...

El moreno observo como los rojos cabellos ocultaban la expresión del chico

-lo siento... no debí preguntar...

-no hay problema!-Ron sonrió con sinceridad para sorpresa de su acompañante- ella se sentiría triste si sus amigos nos deprimiéramos, además... por Merlín que me daría un ataque si la viera rondando como fantasma... –

-así que..-Ron se dirigió hacia la cocina- huevos con tocino o hot cakes?

-que vas a comer tu?

El pelirrojo levanto un ceja- las dos cosas por supuesto

Dorian rió por la respuesta del menor, al parecer poseía un gran apetito.

Y aunque no quería pensar nada en esos momentos, cuando se encontraba a solas con su nuevo amor platónico, no pudo evitar tener en la mente que un amor como que el tuvo el chico a su lado... era difícil de olvidar...

Sirius... si no dejas de dar vueltas por la habitación voy a tener que petrificarte-el tono de Remus era suave, pero bastaste claro

Padfoot se sentó sudoroso en la cama, su cachorro... su niño... su Harry... ¡había estado con otro hombre haciendo cosas que nisiquiera quería pensar!

-es que Remus... no entiendes... Harry es como mi hijo... y pensar que esta con esa sabandija ¬¬-

Sirius se recostó en la cama cruzando los brazos bajo su cabeza

-ahora lo que necesito es relajación y tranquilidad...

Remus sonrió con picardía mientras con sigilo se subía sobre las caderas de su amante

-Remus?-Sirius se sorprendió de su pareja, ya que eran pocas las veces en que Remus tomaba la fase "sensualmente inocente" como el mismo la denominaba

-Sirius...-Remus lo miraba suplicante- ya va a ser luna llena... sabes que necesito tener cierta actividad...-el hombre lobo junto sus caderas al otro cuerpo, sintiendo como el animago se excitaba- y bueno... la verdad es que si no me dejas otra opción tendré que buscar a otras presas...-el hombre lobo hizo el intento de levantarse, pero como lo esperaba su amigo lo jalo en un abrazo posesivo

-sobre mi cadáver te vas con otro moony- Sirius ardía en celos, no que antes Remus hubiera estado con alguien más en su relación formal, pero pensar en su dulce lobito, retorciéndose y gimiendo de placer... bajo otro cuerpo que no fuera el suyo.. lo hacia casi enloquecer.

-Sirius...-Remus lo miraba con ojos casi febriles pero con voz seria- es en serio... no quería preocuparte... pero los cambios de las corrientes mágicas que hizo Harry afectaron mi comportamiento un poco... creo que me tomare el doble de la poción matalobos.. siento que voy a ser mas agresivo de lo normal en esta transformación...

Sirius abrazo protectoramente a su pareja, sabiendo lo que sufría al tener esa maldición

-pero otro efecto-Remus usaba una voz de cachondeo, mas propia de Sirius que de el mismo- es que quiero pasar todo el día contigo.. y no me refiero a dormir...-lo ultimo fue casi un ronroneo

Sirius se volvió salvaje y apasionado después de esa declaración, pero se encontró muy sorprendido de la resistencia que presentaba el licántropo, maldecía el cambio brusco de dimensiones por hacer esa repercusión negativa en su pareja... pero agradecía enormemente el efecto secundario... aunque se sentía algo egoísta al pensar en que quería que pasara de nuevo ¡porque por Merlín que Remus estaba inspirado!

-y esa es la historia de cómo el muchacho que mas detestaba en este mundo se convirtió en mi cuñado y uno de mis mejores amigos-Ron hablaba emocionado, haciendo gestos, reía y (algo que sorprendió a Dorian) era su mirada cargada de energía y felicidad... era como ver a un pequeño angelito necesitado de protección

-wow...-Dorian intento mantener el hilo de la conversación- nunca pensé que un Malfoy diera un giro tan radical en su comportamiento

-si bueno... yo nunca pensé que Harry quedaría al final con Severus- dijo Ron como si eso fuera la prueba máxima de que nada estaba previsto

El hombre mayor rió de buena gana por las bromas que hacia su acompañante, y la verdad que eso lo asustaba, había tenido tantas relaciones a lo largo de su vida... pero algo curioso ocurría con la atracción hacia el moreno. Tenia mas que claro que quería hacer con ese pelirrojo; besar esas graciosas pecas... llenarlo de caricias y hacerle sentir los mas tiernos placeres pero... no sentía la necesidad impetuosa de hacerlo, se sentía tan feliz y satisfecho platicando... solo charlando...

-tierra hablando a Dorian...

El aludido despertó de sus pensamientos al ver la mano pasando varias veces ante su mirada

-por merlín que hago...-dijo para si el muchacho pecoso- y si en el viaje se le aflojo un tornillo?... bien le dije a Dumbledore... porque a mi? Muy apenas puedo ver sangra ajena.. y si tengo que abrirlo como esos reportajes de medicina muggle? Mamiiiiiiiiiii!

Pero todos esos pensamientos dramáticos desaparecieron por la escandalosa risa del Lombogtom

-tranquilo estoy bien...

-si.. ya lo sabia...hey! que diablos pasa!-Dorian dejo de reír al ver a su chico dar volteretas por demás salvajes en el aire

-juro que los matare! No me importa que mi madre derrame lagrimas por ustedes!-

Dorian miro hacia todos lados, distinguiendo dos caballeras tan rojas como las de su acompañante detrás de la puerta

Los gemelos, viéndose descubiertos salieron de su escondite aun apuntando a su hermano

-pero roniii no seas así... aún que nos molestamos en dar algo de luz a tu vida...-George lo miraba con falsa indignación

-además necesitábamos un conejillo de indias para nuestro nuevo invento ¡varitas levitatorias! Para todos aquellos niños que no se les permite hacer magia fuera de la escuela...-comenzó Fred como discurso

-o son demasiado idiotas para hacer un hechizo levitatorio-termino George

Dorian miraba boquiabierto la perfecta sincronización y el abrumador parecido de esos dos seres idénticos con Ron

-Dorian, ellos son mis hermanos Fred y George.. no me pidas que te diga quien es quien...

-pero que cruel!-al mismo tiempo Fred y George retiraron las varitas de broma.

Para sorpresa de ambos el otro mago corrió presuroso para no dejar caer cual costal a su preciada carga sobre el piso

-y tu quien eres?-preguntaron ambos gemelos

-es una larga historia...

-lo siento Harry, pero tendrás que esperar un poco mas-Severus miraba seriamente al morenito de ojos esmeralda

-pero Severus...

-Harry, aunque hayas derrotado al señor tenebroso aun quedan muchos seguidores poderosos y rencorosos ¡solo quieren venganza! ¿y quien es su blanco principal?

-es cierto... pero puedo poner algunos hechizos de protección... además, no pienso vivir toda la vida encerrado a esperar que pueda estar completamente seguro-Harry no daba su brazo a torcer, saldría de esa casa a dar un largo y relajante paseo

-iré contigo en todo caso-

Harry sonrió entre divertido y provocativo –seria un placer profesor-

Severus se sintió desfallecer por el tono utilizado de su amante, cual fue su frustración al escuchar el chisporroteo de las llamas al ser utilizada la red flu

-¡que tal chicos!-

Dos jóvenes salieron de la chimenea, amigos muy queridos y miembros honorarios de la orden: Neville Lombogtom y Seamus Finnigan

Neville se había desarrollado con la guerra, ya no era ese muchachito rellenito algo torpe y olvidadizo, se había convertido aunque no en un galán, si en alguien de tomar en cuenta, con su 1.70 de altura, piel curtida por el trabajo duro y vastos conocimientos herbolarios reconocidos internacionalmente, era un buen partido.

En cambio Seamus Finnigan, ubicado entre los principales veinte aurores de fama mundial, era todo un sex symbol en el mundo de la magia, su bien formado cuerpo, valor y coquetería lo hacían el centro de las miradas.

-Neville! Seamus!-Harry abrazo a ambos con aprecio

-Dumbledore nos contó lo que sucedió-comento Neville-y que necesitabas hablar conmigo

-errr... mira Neville... esto tal vez te shokye un poco... pero es necesario que lo sepas... como sabrás...-Harry enredaba sus palabras, no sabiendo explicar todos sus pensamientos

-tu tío Dorian no falleció como todos pensaban sino que viajo con Harry al futuro, a nuestro futuro, y por tanto es parte de tu familia-Severus resumió sencilla y fríamente -y usted señor Finnigan?-Seveus lo miraba interrogante

-hey! Uno no puede venir con las mejores intenciones?-Seamus lo miro indignado

-así que tengo un familiar vivo...-una pequeña sonrisa se comenzó a formar en los labios de Neville- ¿dónde esta?

-en la cocina, coqueteando con mi hermano- George entraba a la sala malhumorado

-y el muy iluso que no se da cuenta... ese hombre se lo come con los ojos!- Fred parecía igual de molesto

-cual es el problema?-Harry los miraba de hito en hito-no me dirán que son sobre protectores verdad? Con Ginny lo comprendo... pero Ron...

-Ronald es un inocentón-murmuro Fred

-y el acabose seria que fuera virgen-termino George

Harry se sonrojo un poco, el sabia que Ron al igual que él (antes de viajar con el giratiempo) era virgen...-Harry sonrió ante el recuerdo- ambos se lamentaban su mala suerte con las chicas.. unas demasiadas tímidas y otras que en realidad en lugar de ternura te inspiraban miedo

-están hablando de mi tío Dorian?-

Los gemelos se miraron con una clara mirada "metimos la pata"

-no se preocupen...-Neville los miraba tranquilo-mi abuela me contaba como era mi tío de casanova cuando joven

Neville se dirigió hacia la cocina sin percatarse que sus palabras en lugar de tranquilizar a los gemelos solo los perturbo un poco mas

-no se preocupen...-Harry los observaba impasible- Dorian si quiere a Ron.. además...- Severus y los gemelos lo miraron sorprendidos ante la dura mirada que se veía en sus ojos- sabe perfectamente con quien se mete...

-buenooooooooo-Seamus rompió el silencio tenso que se había formado-que les parece si tomamos algunas malteadas y hamburguesas?

Los gemelos y Seveus lo miraron sin entender

-me suena bien-Harry sonrió a sus amigos- solo que...

Con un movimiento de su varita convirtió las túnicas en moderna ropa casual muggle

Todos los chicos traían pantalones de mezclilla con camisas de diferentes colores, mientras Severus conservo un pantalón y camisa negra

Los cuatro chicos entraron riendo a la chimenea

-en estos momentos siento que los años me pesan...- Severus entro resignado en las llamas, pensando en lo ajetreado que seria el día

CONTINUARA...

La li hooooooooooooooooooo! o...-...u...¬¬... rayos.. T.T, porque no aparece un Eiri Yuki cuando hago mi saludo? En fin, se preguntaran ¿por qué tarde tanto en actualizar? ¿cuál fue el motivo de que metiera tanto DorianxRon? ¿cuál es la diferencia de sabor entre queso ligh y queso normal? Errr... bueno responderé lo mejor posible: no pude actualizar hasta hoy por diferentes motivos; escuela, trabajos, compromisos y bueno ok... a veces flojera u, o simplemente porque la musa de la inspiración no me visitaba... creo que este capi. Me quedo dos dos... no me gusto mucho pero espero que a ustedes si mis queridas lectoras o, el motivo de DorianxRon es (además de que me gusto la parejita) es que quería complementar el finc con otras parejas.. eso lo hace a mi punto de vista mas interesante bueno ¡hasta la próxima! Y espero reviews! . eso me anima a continuar


End file.
